Requiem por un Alma Partida IV: Zhèngyì bì Vive en Roanapur
by Realhunter
Summary: Final de la Tetralogía. El Brazo de la Justicia ha decidido construirse una vida... Y la oscuridad trama en secreto para arrebatarsela...
1. 1- Vacaciones

_**REQUIEM POR UN ALMA PARTIDA**_

_**Parte Cuatro: El Brazo de la Justicia vive en Roanapur**_

Por

RealHunter

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_BLACK LAGOON™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas registradas de Rei Hiroe, Ediciones Shōgakukan y Madhouse Studios. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

* * *

_BLACK LAGOON ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Rei Hiroe, Madhouse Studios and Shōgakukan Publishing. All fandoms, characters, names and indications are trademarks of their respective owners. This story has been made for reasons of fun and entertainment and is not intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

**PRIMERA ÉPOCA**

"_El negociante gilipollas y la pistolera infernal terminaron juntos, para sorpresa de toda Roanapur. No era raro toparse con sus dispares figuras en cualquier parte de la ciudad, desde el Hotel Sankan Palace, donde de vez en cuando derrochaban un fin de semana jugando a que tenían el suficiente dinero como para vivir ahí toda la vida, hasta el Yellow Flag, donde mientras Revy vaciaba una botella de Ron con los ojos puestos en su hombre, Rock, a riesgo de verse más gilipollas todavía, vaciaba despaciosamente un jugo de naranja que ella, a punta de pistola, hizo que Bao agregara en su inventario de licores._.."

* * *

_**I.- VACACIONES**_

-...A ti de verdad te divierte esto... ¿No es así, Jefe...?

El Pontiac Rojo esperaba como ya se había hecho costumbre, a menos de media manzana de distancia del departamento de Revy. En su interior, Tanto Benny como Dutch esperaban... Fuera lo que fuese que esperaban, les parecía más sano mantenerse a esa distancia...

-...Sigue comiendo tu ramen picante, Benny Boy... -Dutch estiró una sonrisa malévola- Creo que te ha vuelto más inteligente... En cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno... Yyyy...

-¡ROOOOOOOCKKK!

Al instante una figura más que reconocible a medio vestir, sujetándose los pantalones con una mano, y su sempiterna corbata en la otra, abría violentamente la ventana, para comenzar a descolgarse por ella hacia la calle... Dando pasos en falso, y sujetándose con dientes y uñas de la resbalosa pared, fue descendiendo tramo a tramo el edificio hasta quedar a menos de un salto de la calle...

-¡GILIPOLLAS CEREBRO DE POLLO! ¿HASTA CUANDO CREES QUE ME VA A DAR LA PACIENCIA PARA REPETÍRTELO, ANIMAL?

Rock, ya casi sintiéndose seguro, dio el salto final hacia la calle... Y al hacerlo sus pantalones casi terminan en sus tobillos... Tuvo que soltar la corbata para volverlos a su lugar y asegurarlos con el cinturón... Mirando con gesto preocupado hacia arriba, comenzó a meter dentro de ellos los faldones de la camisa...

¿ME HAS OIDO, NEGOCIANTE GILIPOLLAS? ¡AHORA VIVES CON UNA CHICA! ¿ME OISTE BIEN PEDAZO DE MIERDA? ¡UNA CHICA! ¡YO! ¡CADA VEZ QUE USES EL INODORO, BAJALE EL PUTO ASIENTO CADA VEZ! ¿ROOOCKKK?

...El Pontiac aceleró despaciosamente hasta ponerse a su lado...

-...Hola, Chicos...

-¿Se te olvidó otra vez, verdad? -Dutch le exhibió una sonrisilla cómplice, lo mismo que Benny... Suspirando vencido, Rock asintió sin palabras- ...No vives con una mujer cualquiera... Ten cuidado, Chico...

Rock intentó recoger la corbata a sus pies... y antes de que sus dedos la tocaran, un preciso balazo la agujereo y movió casi un metro de su sitio... Los ojos de Rock se oscurecieron...

-¿TE HAS QUEDADO CONTENTA? ¡ES LA CUARTA CORBATA QUE ME ARRUINAS ESTA SEMANA!

-¡LA PROXIMA QUE TE ARRUINE VA A ESTAR EN TU CUELLO SI VUELVES A OLVIDARLO! -Todavía con una Beretta humeante en su derecha, Revy, en posición de disparo con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, reparó finalmente en el auto rojo al lado de Rock... Algo cortada y con una sonrisilla nerviosa por haber sido sorprendida solventando un tema doméstico, trató de saludar al viejo estilo- ¡Hey, Dutch! ¡Ya bajo!

-¡Y TRAEME OTRA CORBATA, JODER!

-¡A LA MIERDA, NEGOCIANTE! ¡ES TU CASTIGO POR HABERLA CAGADO! ¡TRABAJAS CON ESA O SIN CORBATA, Y PUNTO!

-...Ella manda, Chico... -Dutch termino por soltar la carcajada que ya no podía detener, lo mismo que Benny- ...Y además es la que lleva las pistolas... Ponle más atención a los detalles, o te vas a quedar sin corbatas... O sin cuello, según sea el caso...

-...Es un consejo que llega algo Tarde, Dutch... -Entregado a su destino, Rock cogió la corbata y se la anudó al cuello de la camisa. El agujero destacaba justo bajo el centrado nudo- Tal vez esta decoración me sirva de recordatorio... Creo que voy a tener que usarlas todas hasta que me acostumbre...

-...Esas son palabras de un hombre sabio -Apuntó Benny un poco socarronamente-... Vas camino a ser cabeza de familia...

El vehículo, ya con sus cuatro ocupantes habituales, echó a andar hasta las oficinas de la compañía...

Ooo

El día había sido redondo: Secuestrar un Barco, sacarle un cuarto de tonelada de precursores para la elaboración de Heroína desde sus bodegas, entregar la carga en una playa desierta en la costa camboyana, y recibir el pago en contante y sonante de parte de los Jemeres Rojos, o al menos tipos que decían serlo, cosa común desde que Pol Pot hubiera decidido espicharla en el norte del país... Y todo justo a tiempo para volver a Roanapur antes de que todas las luces de la ciudad se hubieran encendido...

-...Estoy muerta... No tengo un puto músculo sano en todo el cuerpo -Apenas dio con sus dos pies en el embarcadero, Revy se estiró con auténtico cansancio, y al ver a Rock a su lado, le dio un codazo disimulado, ante su gesto algo agrio- Vale, Rock... ya está bien... ¿Si decido disculparme por lo de las corbatas esta semana, me harías un masaje, eh? ¿Eh?

Ver a Revy sonreírle pícaramente era todo un espectáculo para los ojos y los sentidos de Rock... Pero pese a la humanidad que iba emergiendo lenta pero firme de la mujer que amaba, no era suficiente todavía para que ella optara a su perdón...

-...tienes que reponerme las corbatas...

-¿Qué? Has sabido ser mierda conmigo, negociante... -Rock, sonriendo pícaramente a su vez, le exhibió sus manos abiertas casi frente a sus ojos... Y Revy sabía lo que aquellas manos podían hacer con su persona, haciéndola tiritar anticipadamente de gusto- ...Debería meterte un par de plomos por hacerme negociar contigo... -Ya convencida que de nada valía quejarse si al final obtenía lo que deseaba, suspiró profundamente- De acuerdo, te repondré las corbatas... -Revy sonrió por lo bajo- … Y si prometes dejar abajo el asiento, y te pones la camisa hawaiana que te compré... voy a dejarme puestas las pistoleras...

-...Que asco, joder... -Dutch pasó por su lado con sonrisilla cómplice rumbo a la oficina- Podrían esperar a negociar sus polvos en otro lado que no sea trabajando ¿Se enteran?

-...Es la envidia que te corroe, Dutch... -Revy le gritó al pasar, ya relajada y divertida de la situación- ¿Entonces para que mierda nos casaste?

-¡Porque ustedes mismos me lo pidieron, niñatos de mierda!

-Ya, Revy, déjalo pasar... -Rock la miró con ternura... Y ese gesto de los ojos que eran su perdición evaporaban en milésimas de segundo la piel de la insensible pistolera- Mejor nos vamos a casa ¿Sí?

"_Después de todo, al Señor y la Señora Okajima les sentó bien la unión... Dutch tiene ahora dos aliados soldados a sangre y fuego a sus decisiones... Solo espero que Rock, que ahora está en paz como nunca lo había visto, finalmente se haya enterado de la mierda de Filipinas... Tal parece que sí y que nada malo pasó por eso. Me sabría muy mal que decidiera intentar enterarse quién fue el hijo de puta que patrocinó esa cabronada._.." Benny sonrió con benevolencia, de pie todavía sobre la cubierta del bote, mientras veía a aquellos polos opuestos que aunque dispares en sí mismos, funcionaban de maravilla como pareja, alejarse por el embarcadero a zancadillas, risas y empujones, como dos adolescentes a la salida del colegio... Volviendo a sonreír ante una imagen que hablaba por sí sola de sus vidas interiores sin nada que ver con el mundo real, volvió a su camarote del Lagoon... Una teleconferencia con Jane le esperaba...

Ooo

Revy odiaba el sonido del reloj... Antes acostumbraba a finalizar su sueño, en el estado que estuviera, con la gentil aparición de Rock todas las mañanas, que sin comentario alguno por el estado de su apartamento, entraba a abrir persianas y la ventana para que el sol y la atmósfera calurosa que ya comenzaba a tomar humedad se encargaran de hacerlo por él. Ahora era distinto... completamente desnuda sobre el lecho, cubierta apenas por una sábana, Revy se dio vuelta hasta que su brazo enlazó la cintura de Rock... levantó la vista, y sus ojos se toparon con la mirada brillante y licuada de amor de su hombre "_Esta mierda es alucinante... Podría despertar con él por el resto de mi vida... hasta el puto despertador que me destroza los tímpanos no me importaría en lo absoluto si puedo seguir así._.."

-...Buenos días...

-Mmmmhhh... -Revy se desperezó lentamente, sin siquiera cubrirse, y luego volvió a abrazar a Rock de la cintura y cerrar los ojos con gesto adormilado- ...Cinco minutos más...

-...De acuerdo...

Rock cubrió delicadamente con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de Revy... Que por primera vez en su vida, comenzaba a experimentar aquella sensación desconocida, que poco a poco estaba identificando como la emoción de sentirse protegida... Ese sentimiento que ahora, tras los desastres pasados, sabía que no eran meras protestas de amor. El hombre que la abrazaba para velar su sueño, había quebrantado todas sus reglas, había pasado por alto todos sus valores y su crianza, había descubierto una manera de dar paz a su conciencia, de conocer de su lado de la calle que se sentía caminar por ahí... y aprendió a manejar las armas como nadie en su sano juicio era capaz de usarlas... y atravesar tres países y un mar entero tras su pista, y cargarse un montón de gente y hasta hacer volar un edificio por los aires para rescatarla... Aquello la sumía en una duda que no alteraba ni sus sentimientos ni su paz mental. Ella misma le había pedido que el Brazo de la Justicia solo apareciera cuando se hiciera necesario o lo mandaran llamar (Ahora ya sabía que aunque la Tríada lo había dejado en libertad de acción, siempre existía esa posibilidad)... Para todo el mundo, y principalmente para ella, siempre sería Rock... El negociante gilipollas que sin hacer nada más espectacular que ser él mismo, la había conquistado para toda la vida "_Solo espero que nunca nada lo altere o lo encabrone tanto, que su verdad lo alcance aquí, mientras está a mi lado... Debiera no importarme, pero el negociante ya es mi otra mitad... Ojalá que nunca ningún cabrón se atreva alguna vez siquiera a intentar una mierda como esa_..."

Ooo

Los tiempos muertos resultaban fatales para la Lagoon... Que pese a los beneficios que obtenía, seguía siendo una empresa como cualquier otra, en que la dependencia de los contratos definía claramente su destino comercial. Sin embargo, Dutch no se sentía mayormente inquieto por ello... Y hasta el olfato comercial de Rock (Que incluso se había visto potenciado con sus nuevas habilidades) no acertaba a dar con el origen de la tranquilidad de su jefe.

Por su parte, Dutch no había querido hacerlos parte de algo que él se había cuidado desde siempre de mantener en el más estricto y cerrado secreto. Su vida en Roanapur no era más que una de las dimensiones de su existencia. Leonard Hutchinson Dekker era un Marine condecorado con la Estrella de Bronce, La estrella de Plata y dos Corazones Púrpuras ganados durante las extenuantes operaciones en el Delta del Mekong y la Contraofensiva del Tet durante la guerra en Vietnam... Pero aquello era tiempo pasado para el Sargento Dekker, que con solo 18 años, y habiendo sido inútil el intento de sus padres de enviarlo a Canadá para evadir la conscripción, había terminado en el MCRD San Diego con un Sargento Artillero malas pulgas, que pese a putearlo durante las 24 horas del día, no pudo nunca quitarle ni el pañuelo azul ni el corazón de Crip de su suburbio de Compton en Los Ángeles. Él se había criado recorriendo la barriada con Washington, Williams, Buda y el resto de muchachos negros que en el final de los sesentas tenían mucho más que preocuparse que de la segregación que todavía campeaba a su aire en los Estados Unidos... Había que llevarse comida a la boca, dinero al bolsillo, y había que tratar de hacerlo sin que la bofia viniera a molestar... cosa que pasaba más seguido de lo que él quisiera recordar. La conscripción y el instinto elemental de salvar la vida durante su primer turno de servicio en Vietnam lo convencieron que tendría que dedicarse pronto a otra cosa... Fue así como terminó con su batallón (donde había otros Crips como él) Como elemento de movilidad a bordo de las PBR que patrullaban ese laberinto fluvial que era el Delta del Mekong... Allí se ganó su primer corazón púrpura y la estrella de bronce durante una emboscada de los Congs que con suerte dejó el bote flotando... Con un brazo atravesado por un balazo, Dutch (Que se había ganado ese nombre durante el adiestramiento en San Diego, por su apellido holandés. Los Crips, curiosamente lo conocían por el otro: Hutch...) Guió como mejor pudo el bote de vuelta a su base, con casi toda su tripulación y su pelotón, muerta o herida de diversa consideración. Allí aprendió que incluso las revoluciones más humildes tienen que financiarse de algún modo... Y ver de primera mano cómo el contrabando de Heroína, tal como durante la guerra contra los franceses, discurría sin estorbo alguno desde el la frontera triple, conocida como el Triángulo Dorado, a través de la Ruta de Ho chi Minh y el propio Delta... Y que entre sus clientes se contaban incluso oficiales con águilas y estrellas sobre los hombros, que esperaban tranquilos el fin de la guerra para disfrutar de las ganancias. El deseo de dedicarse a eso terminó por decantar su posición: Luego de recibir otro par de medallas más por su papel en la contraofensiva del Tet, y de una corta pero fructífera temporada en China Beach, recuperándose de las heridas y aprendiendo más del negocio, se presentó voluntario para una incursión en Laos, momento que aprovechó para desaparecer. Años después ya estaba sólidamente establecido en la comarca, con contactos incluso en la CIA, que a través de Air America sacaba buena parte de los cargamentos que en persona movía desde el Triángulo Dorado, que finalmente eran distribuidos por su pandilla de toda la vida en los Estados Unidos.

La década de los 80 le trajo problemas fatales a su tranquilo estilo de vida: La invasión de Laos por parte de Vietnam arruinó casi toda su red de negocios, y tuvo que contentarse con salvar la vida y los caudales que había acumulado, que se fueron esfumando uno tras otro, invertidos en sobornos que con suerte le permitían seguir respirando. Su propia pandilla las estaba viendo negras en los Estados Unidos con las leyes anticrimen y el combate frontal que les estaba dando la policía... Hasta su viejo amigo Washington, preso por sus crímenes, se pasaba del lado de la ley y escribía sus memorias para consumir sus días entre rejas, ganando no poco dinero por ello. Tuvo entonces que utilizar todo lo que los Marines le enseñaron, y pasó los siguientes cinco años ahorrando pacientemente mientras cumplía religiosamente un contrato de asesinato tras otro. Así llegó finalmente a Tailandia y a Roanapur... donde decidió que ganarse el pan solo con la pistola no le estaba sino generando una enorme factura que sabía solo podía pagar con su propia vida. Echó mano a sus ahorros, Le compró a un viejo vietnamita una arruinada PT, la que reacondicionó hasta volverla una eficaz nave de contrabando, con un pesado armamento que la hacía un argumento incontestable si llegaba a darse el caso, y comenzó a aceptar trabajos... Todos los trabajos posibles sin parar en mientes por qué o para quién, siempre que el dinero cayera donde debía caer, es decir, en su bolsillo. Así había fundado la Lagoon.

Solo entonces, para cuando pensaba en reanudar nuevamente el contacto con sus viejos compañeros de pandilla, vino a dejarlo frío una noticia que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera podido esperar: Antes de Partir a Vietnam, Shaniqua Crabtree, su novia de toda la vida en el barrio, le había regalado con la follada del Adiós... A Dutch eso no le molestó en lo absoluto, sabiendo de antemano que podía dejar su negro pellejo en esas selvas, y llevarse el recuerdo de la dulce piel de su novia sobre la suya le ayudó a soportar más de una emboscada durante ese tiempo. Pero ahora, poco más de una década más tarde, venía a enterarse que aquel sexo furtivo a bordo del Pontiac del 67 que había comprado con sus primeros ahorros, había fructificado en una hija... De la que no sabía absolutamente nada. Andando el tiempo, comenzaron a llegar secretamente a su Base de Roanapur fotos, y hasta videos de la crecida niña que era la auténtica mitad de sus genes. Eso finalmente lo había decidido, en un arranque de responsabilidad paternal que nadie nunca había visto ni vería mientras el viviera, a asegurarle el futuro de manera definitiva. Mediante mañosos contactos conseguidos a través de las diversas comunidades mafiosas que convivían en Roanapur, pudo él montar una organización de fachada de ayuda a los hijos de los desaparecidos en acción, detrás de la que se escondía el fideicomiso que había ideado para verter en él parte de las ganancias que producían sus encargos, y el movimiento de las bolsas asiáticas, que eran los que finalmente le daban soporte financiero a su compañía. Cada cierto tiempo, y en el absoluto secreto que lo caracterizaba, se informaba a través de teléfonos públicos con sus agentes de las novedades de la niña, y de la gimnasia financiera necesaria para mantener sanas sus jugadas bursátiles.

Por eso es que la inacción lo tenía tan tranquilo. Una combinación de buena fortuna, olfato aguzado de sus corredores de bolsa, y el cambio de las monedas asiáticas, había tenido el mágico efecto de revertir de un plumazo todas las pérdidas que le había ocasionado la sequía de encargos y el secuestro de Revy en general... hasta que los números no solamente se habían vuelto azules en sus libros... sino alegremente azules. "_El problema sigue siendo Rock, joder... No puedo simplemente decirles a todos que la mierda por la que pasamos por Revy casi nos manda al carajo... Y que gracias a las jugadas financieras que mantengo en secreto estamos otra vez mejor que a flote... Tendré que hablar con Revy más temprano que tarde de este temazo, joder... No creo que haya nadie mejor que su mujer para soltarle este numerito al muchacho... La idea es que se quede quietecito y abrazando a su pistolera... No intentando saber de los cabrones que casi la matan... Y de los mucho peores hijos de puta que pagaron por el trabajito_..."

Ooo

-Chicos… Es oficial…

El gesto de sorpresa ante la nunca vista expresión sonriente de Dutch ni bien puso un pie dentro del recibidor de la Lagoon, se extendió como un fuego incontrolable por toda la habitación… Haciendo incluso que Benny, eternamente atornillado con su hardware por delante, saliera a ver el tumulto mental que aquellas tres palabras habían instalado a la fuerza en su cerebro. Revy y Rock, por su parte, lado a lado en el sofá, y enfrascados en un peleado cálculo de alcance monetario, de seguro para agregar alguna nueva comodidad a su vivienda común, solo atinaron a mirarlo al mismo tiempo con la boca abierta…

-¿Qué? –Los blancos dientes de Dutch seguían al aire en gesto sonriente- ¿tan mal jefe soy que no puedo darme el lujo de estar contento?

-Es que…

-Es que pese a tus vacaciones, chico –Dutch miró a Rock con gesto satisfecho- Lo has hecho tan bien en el último tiempo, que si esta compañía tuviera un puto plan de ventas, ya lo habríamos sobrepasado por mucho…

El pensamiento en la cabeza de Benny y Revy fue instantáneo _"¿Cómo mierda puede decir eso, si Filipinas casi nos manda a la quiebra…?_"

-Vamos, vamos, no me miren así… -Su rostro volvió a su falta de expresión habitual- Pasa que hemos hecho buenos negocios, y algunos que dejamos en marcha ya han cuajado sin casi nuestra intervención… -Con las adecuadas reservas mentales, prosiguió- El bajón por las vacaciones del Chico se revirtió… Y les ha volado a todos el culo con su talento en el último año… Esta compañía está oficialmente en números azules… Y tenemos para rato largo en esa condición, no importa que nos gastemos un millón de los verdes cada uno de nosotros…

…Las mandíbulas de Benny, Rock, y Revy, llegaron al suelo de pura y simple impresión…

-De modo que, cabrones insensibles que me consideran un mal jefe… -La sonrisilla sardónica hizo su aparición nuevamente: En las mentes de los tres se formó la misma idea; Más trabajo, o un parón fenomenal- Está compañía va a tomarse el merecido descanso que corresponde, por treinta gloriosos días para bailar en bolas para su novia en la internet, para terminar de leer finalmente el Libro Rojo*… O para follar hasta en las paradas de autobús si les apetece hacerlo…

…Las mandíbulas de los tres seguían en el suelo, todavía incapaces de levantarse…

-…De modo que… A menos que tengan alguna cosa que hacer todavía aquí…Pueden irse despidiendo de esta oficina por treinta días a partir de hoy… -Dutch pasó raudamente hacia la pequeña cocineta donde la gloriosa cafetera de la compañía destilaba litros de café diariamente…- Mañana, si seguís cortos de pasta, podréis pasar por mi agujero, que a cada cual le daré lo que corresponde…

Benny, impactado todavía, reaccionó rápidamente, volviendo a la carrera a contarle a Jane de las nuevas, y buscando vuelos como un loco para viajar a la India… Revy y Rock, en tanto, solo atinaron a mirarse con hambre… Esa mirada que lo único que decía era "_En cuanto compremos la cama, voy a destrozarte en ella_…" Ya decididos, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo… Faltaban pasos y tiempo para recorrer la tienda y pelear a gusto por la que cada cual había elegido…

-Ah, Revy… -Dutch se asomó solo un instante al sentir la apertura de la puerta- …Te quitaré solo un momento… Y, Rock…

-¿Sí?

-…La elección de Revy es la correcta… La cama de Teca que tanto te gustó, es una mierda… conozco al tipo que las hace… No son de Teca, y al paso que follan ustedes, no les va a durar ni un polvo…

…Dutch tuvo deseos de reírse a carcajadas volcánicas cuando vio por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos, al Gilipollas y a la pistolera, poniéndose tan rojos como dos tomates maduros en el centro de una huerta…

-Ehhh…Sssi… G…Gracias… Revy… Te espero abajo…

-Vale… -En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Revy, enseñándole los dientes le atizó un feroz puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurren esas chorradas, Dutch? ¡Rock apenas se está acostumbrando! ¡Y yo también! ¡Primera vez en mi puta vida

que tengo un esposo, uno de verdad, decente y atento, y tú vienes y lo espantas con esa mierda! ¿Y qué sabes tú de follar, además? Desde que te conozco que solo te he visto con el puto libro ese, como si fuera tu amante…

-Ya follé como conejo todo lo que quise… Hoy soy más calmado… Y más discreto… -Dutch, indiferente a la fuerza del puñetazo, volvió a enseñarle los dientes- …cuando ustedes lo hacen, se escucha desde la calle hasta con los vidrios del auto arriba… Y soy testigo, así que no me mientas…

-…Tsk… -Revy, ya divertida con el giro de la conversación, había decidido que más valía seguirle la corriente a su jefe- …Y eso que no has sentido el desastre que hacemos en la ducha…

-Dios me libre… -El rostro de Dutch ahora se puso serio de verdad- Ahora, en serio… ¿Qué sabe tu esposo de Filipinas? La verdad, Revy…

"_Si hubiera sabido la mar de problemas que iba a traerme cerrar el pico y hacer que Rock lo cerrara, mejor lo hubiera desembuchado todo al instante_" Revy comprendió inmediatamente los alcances de la pregunta de Dutch. Las vacaciones no solo eran un tiempo necesario para cada cual: También era tiempo de poner en claro verdades sin decir, antes de archivarlo todo y seguir adelante "_Ahora tendré que seguir el puto jueguecito que yo misma inicié… La has cagado, Revy… Habrá que llevar la comedia hasta el final… Y Rock tendrá que enterarse de lo que Dutch piensa… O también la va a cagar_…"

-…No sabe nada…

-…Revy…

-¿Qué te crees? ¡No es fácil decirle a tu esposo que mientras estuvo de vacaciones, a la que ahora es su mujer la secuestraron, la drogaron hasta hacerla parecer una vaca borracha, y encima la violaron en fila hasta por las orejas!

-Pues esto NO es un pedido, Revy… -El rostro de Dutch se agrietó- Hazlo, y hazlo pronto, antes que esta pausa que por lo mismo estoy patrocinando se termine… Lo digo en serio. No voy ni a dejar pasar o a tolerar ninguna Chorrada, Dos Manos –Ahora Revy se preocupó de verdad. Si Dutch la llamaba por su apodo, es que las cosas podían ponerse feas de verdad- Si aguanté la comedia de casarlos, y dejar que siguieran trabajando juntos, es porque confié en ti para arreglarlo todo y seguir adelante… Y en este tiempo solo te has dedicado a follarte a ese hombre encima de una mentira… Si vas a seguir en ese tren, vayan buscando otra ocupación, que yo aquí eso no lo voy a aguantar…

-…Revy… -El rostro preocupado de Benny apareció en el pasillo- Tienes que decirle… Estás construyendo castillos en el aire, y tarde o temprano…

-Vale, vale, no se me encabronen que ya entendí… -Revy alzó las manos en son de rendición- Me lo llevaré lejos de aquí, le confesaré todo, le mostrare las cicatrices y hasta el último pelo del coño que los putos filipinos me recorrieron… Y no hablaré más del tema, aunque eso me signifique volver sola ¿Les satisface así?

-Así me quedo tranquilo… Y el chico jamás te dejaría sola, aunque te hubieras follado a Godzilla por aburrimiento -Soltando el aire contenido, Dutch relajó el rostro- Los espero dentro de un mes… -Revy estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando hizo la pausa justa para dejar que su jefe dijera la última palabra-… Y no pierdan tiempo… compren la cama que tú elegiste… O van a follar en el suelo esta noche…

-…Eso lo hicimos la noche pasada… -Revy sonrió apretadamente- Hasta la vuelta…

"_Joder… Qué lío en el que me metí… Me gané vacaciones a costa de mentirle al jefe… Como sepa que todo esto es un puto farol, y fue Rock mismo el que me sacó de esa mierda de secuestro… La patada en el culo que nos van a pegar se va a sentir hasta en Australia_…" Al llegar al nivel de la calle, todavía preocupada por eso, no contaba con el cambio de planes que le esperaba con Rock mismo y su teléfono móvil en la mano…

-¿Qué te parecería ir de Luna de Miel a China, Revy…?

-¡Qué!

* * *

Glosario

Libro Rojo: El Catecismo Comunista de Mao-Tsé-Tung


	2. 2- Hong Kong

_**II.- HONG KONG**_

-…Pobre de ti si me la estás jugando, Negociante… ¿Esto de la llamada de Chang es en serio? ¿No me estás vendiendo el cuento del viaje gratis, y en realidad vas a matar mafiosos rebeldes a mis espaldas?

-…Es en serio, Revy… Yo ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a mi maestro… Y esto ha caído del cielo… Y de todos modos, no me han llamado desde que todo esto sucedió… No necesitan ser tan discretos cuando saben que pueden hacerme el pedido sin tantas tácticas de por medio…

-…Todavía nos queda dinero de la venta de los lingotes de platino… -Revy intentó una débil defensa- …Podríamos encerrarnos en el Sankan Palace y hacerlo hasta en la alfombra de la suite… -El recuerdo le hizo brotar una sonrisa lasciva al rostro- …no voy a intentar el Jacuzzi de nuevo. Lo pasé bomba, pero mi espalda lo pagó caro…

-Es una tentación demasiado grande volverte a ver envuelta en una sábana de seda sin nada debajo… -Rock sonrió al recordar ese último fin de semana que en su fuero interno sabía que había desquitado hasta el último Baht invertido en el- …Pero tengo otra idea respecto de ese dinero… Y todavía quedan cincuenta mil de mis vacaciones…

-…Mierda, lo había olvidado…

-Yo, no, Revy… Pese a que te has corregido, y ahora juegas Póker con guisantes y no con pasta, para desdicha de Eda…

-Sí… Es verdad… -Revy se encogió de hombros girando los ojos- Ni cuenta me dí, y ya comenzaste a limarme los colmillos, negociante… Aunque la cara de horror que puso Sor Guarra cuando llegué a la iglesia con la bolsa de guisantes, no se paga con nada…

-Yo hasta hubiera pagado por verla…

-Tú no vas a verle nada a la puta esa… -Revy lo celó sin violencia física, pero haciéndole ver que el tema todavía la cabreaba- Por eso no dejo que vayas a iglesia salvo por negocios, y conmigo… Todavía siento que la furcia con cofia quiere violarte otra vez… Y no pienso darle ni el espacio de que lo intente… Sigue siendo una buena amiga, aunque se moja cuando le menciono tu nombre y eso me cabrea…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tú eres la única, pero no puedo quejarme de que me protejas… Siempre lo has hecho y eso me encanta…

Aquello bastó para Revy… Frases como esa todos los días iban remachando una y otra vez la argolla negra a su dedo… Ni siquiera cuando la emoción del reencuentro y el descubrimiento de su amor por Rokuro Okajima remitieron, se sintió arrepentida de nada… Y frases como esa ahora le llenaban el pecho de dulce calor… Al principio, después de una de ellas, hasta un callejón le sirvió para demostrarle su amor… Ya se había rendido a lo que sentía, y confiaba de una manera increíble en el buen sentido de su hombre… Si le hubiera dicho que se iban al infierno de vacaciones, a asesinar al diablo para tomar su lugar, ella lo hubiera seguido sin vacilar…

-Aargh… Odio cuando me atacas por ese flanco, negociante… -Revy se le echó en los brazos y le rindió los labios… Sintiendo electrizada como el beso le llegó de vuelta como una ola de Tsunami- De acuerdo… vamos a China… Alguna vez tenía que intentar conocer de donde vengo…

Ooo

Cuando Chang cortó la comunicación, la fina sonrisa que le decoraba el rostro mientras hablaba con Rock aumentó hasta casi cubrirle los carrillos. Haberle ofrecido la Learjet para que fuera a China hubiera sido en cualquier otra circunstancia una jugada astuta que habría escondido más de una sorpresa o trabajo… Pero el pedido de He Yun Yueh había sido demasiado específico: El maestro estaba enfermo… Y había pedido ver por última vez a muchos de sus hijos, por los que sentía especial predilección… Ya Chang había viajado a su tiempo para ver al viejo, y haberlo visto acosado por males propios de su avanzada edad más que por alguna dolencia en particular, aceleró sus planes respecto de Rock y su flamante esposa. Lo que no entraba en ellos, pero debía tener en claro y obedecer en consecuencia, fue el imprevisto encuentro con la Cabeza de Dragón en la apartada villa. Xiao Tseng Kwan fue claro en sus palabras: El también era hermano de Okajima, y le había manifestado que necesitaba conocer al Brazo de la Justicia porque el viejo mismo se lo había pedido "_Eso o es mera curiosidad, o bien el gran jefe le tiene algún trabajo a Rock… Ni yo mismo tengo la posibilidad de preguntar, de modo que, si Revy no se encabrona por el camino, veremos el resultado de los sables en alto una vez más_…"

Ooo

-Eres un mentiroso, Negociante…

-¿Y eso porqué, Revy…?

-Porque tú nunca me has elogiado cuando estoy vestida… Por eso…

La todavía ruda franqueza de Revy era algo que Rock no quería por nada que cambiara de la mujer que amaba más que la vida… En un arranque juguetón, le besó imprevistamente la mejilla…

-Es verdad, y me disculpo por ello…

-¿En serio? –Revy se volteó a verlo con ojos de sorpresa- No me jodas con cosas muy complicadas, Rock… Ya te dije que paso a paso, o me va a volver loca esta normalidad…

-Me disculpé por algo que había pasado por alto… -Rock sonrió y le tomó la mano cálidamente- Es cierto que tu desnudez me vuelve loco, me enciende, me atrae como ninguna cosa en este mundo, Revy… Pero es también cierto que la ropa pone un condimento más a eso… el de las cosas que solo se intuyen porque no se ven…

-Hmmm… -Revy agachó levemente la cabeza, como pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, y de pronto la levantó con una sonrisa hacia él- Entonces ¿Te gustó la ropa que elegí, es eso? –Rock asintió con una sonrisa más ancha todavía- ¿Y que aun sin verlas directamente, las cosas que te gustan de mi cuerpo se ven mejor todavía…?

-…Eso es poesía para mis oídos…

-…Y cuando te tenga a mi alcance, Cariño… - Revy le dio un suave toque con sus labios sobre los de Rock- Te salva que me da pudor hacerlo contigo arriba de este avión…

-…Revy…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Revy le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa de rendición- Ya sé que habíamos quedado en que ahora no podemos hablar tan a lo vivo de lo que hacemos en privado…

Revy le apretó confiadamente la mano y se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro satisfecho ante el gesto grato y sin palabras de Rock ante su frase "_Menos mal que la cosa solo pasó de una discusión de cama… Llegué a temblar de incertidumbre cuando comencé a verle el rostro a medida que le contaba la conversación con Dutch en la oficina…_

_-¿Pero porque mierda no le dijiste la verdad?_

_-¿Crees que es fácil llegar y decirle a alguien que no hay nada que esconder porque me casé con el puto Brazo de la Justicia? ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿que todo el puto Roanapur se enterara que eres peor que la peste y que si la cagan el castigo no les vendrá en días sino en horas?_

_-¡No estoy hablando de eso, Revy!_

_-¡Por supuesto que se trata de eso, Alma Partida! –Revy rezumó rabia al aplicarle el título- No reniego de lo que hiciste… -Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada- Siento pena porque cada vez que me da por pensar en esa mierda de secuestro y las cosas que me hicieron hacer… Recuerdo todo lo que tú tuviste que perder para llegar hasta mí…_

_-…Revy, cariño… -Rock la abrazó con fuerza, ya definitivamente depuesto su mal humor- Lo siento, lo siento… Lo que menos quiero es hacerte recordar algo que te haga daño…_

_-…Ya no me lo hace, Rock –Revy levantó la vista con ojos brillantes hacia él apartando un poco el abrazo- No me lo hace porque sé que estás tú como nunca antes para apartarlo de mi vida… Ya ni siquiera tiene parte en ella todo lo que me ha sucedido en estos años antes de conocerte y comenzar a aprender como amarte… El caso es que nos hemos ganado este tiempo para arreglarlo todo… Y creo que este arreglo es el primero y más importante… como vivir con este secreto sin cagarla tan a lo vivo que nos quedemos sin trabajo…_

_-No existe otro modo de seguir adelante –Rock también la miró sin pestañear a los ojos- Si crees que seguir bajo esas condiciones no te complica, seguiremos adelante… Yo ya he decidido que si para seguir juntos es necesario que todos sepan eso, pues que lo sepan…_

_-No…Salir todas las mañanas de aquí cargándote de cinco a diez tipos solo para llegar a la Lagoon no es sano para nadie, cariño –Revy, ya aliviada, lo besó despaciosamente en los labios- Guardaré el secreto, y le diré a Dutch a nuestro regreso que ya todo está arreglado… Porque ¿Está arreglado, no es así?_

_-Arreglado… -Rock le devolvió el beso aún más cálidamente- ahora… Ya que estamos desnudos y en nuestra nueva cama… Quisiera hacer el amor con mi mujer…_

_-…Y yo con mi hombre… ¡Ven acá, Negociante!_

_…Ay, qué noche que fue esa… Eda tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo mejor de las discusiones entre parejas eran las reconciliaciones…_" Revy seguía recordando, la cabeza todavía echada hacia atrás en la mullida butaca, con la sonrisa cada vez más ancha por sus recuerdos…

-Revy…

-¿Eh?

-El cinturón, cariño… ya vamos a aterrizar…

Ooo

El despertar, aunque sola en una cama vacía, en la suite King del Hyatt Regency Tsim Sha Tsui Hong Kong, estaba a todas luces fuera de cualquier previsión que Revy hubiera tenido acerca de la calidad del viaje o la estadía que iban a tener en esa gira de treinta días por China. Impresionada todavía no solo del tamaño, sino también del discreto pero evidente lujo de la suite, caminó como siempre lo hacía en el pequeño agujero que día a día se hacía más pequeño en la medida que lo iba compartiendo más y más con Rock. Todavía complacida de que al estirar los brazos, estos no chocaran con nada, abrió los gruesos cubrecortinas para tener acceso al paisaje de Hong Kong que la llegada nocturna al aeropuerto no le había permitido disfrutar… La vista desde la altura de los enormes edificios perdiéndose en la distancia hacia la Bahía de Victoria en medio del distrito de Kowloon la sobrecogió…

-¿Es distinto a Nueva York…?

Revy sonrió en cuanto sintió la voz a sus espaldas, la tibieza de la esponjosa bata de baño sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y el aroma masculino particular de Rock en su nariz…

-…El Nueva York que yo conocí, Rock, era un sitio oscuro, peligroso y lleno de basura y cerdos con placa que solo buscaban cagarte la vida… -Rock enmudeció. Era quizás la segunda vez que le oía a Revy una frase tan oscura y desgarrada como esa, que retrataba fielmente el paisaje en el que tuvo que moverse al final de su infancia y el comienzo de su juventud. Todavía no terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras cuando notó el inquieto silencio de su esposo- Tranquilizate, negociante… Cosas como esa ya no me duelen al recordarlas… Te dije que en algún momento, cuando me sintiera segura, iba a intentar hablar de mi pasado… Creo que Dutch tenía razón igualmente en lo de no vivir sobre mentiras o secretos… esto fue un buen comienzo…

-…Si te hice sentir incomoda… Yo…

-No lo sientas… -Revy se volteó a besarlo a boca llena… -Comprende… Para mí sería jodidamente fácil hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes de casarme contigo… Pero ambos tenemos una vida anterior a conocernos… -Revy se estrechó aún más contra él- A ti no te ha costado abrirte porque no tuviste ni mi infancia ni mi adolescencia… Lo mío es más complicado, no porque me cueste hablar de ello, sino porque decidí hace mucho tiempo no hablar nunca de mi pasado… Volver a hacerlo, y contigo, es necesario, pero no fácil…

-…Yo no voy a presionarte tampoco, Revy… Será cómo y cuándo tú quieras hablar…

-Gracias. –Revy volvió a besarlo… Y recordando de pronto, bajó las cejas en un mohín de desagrado- …Eres un gusano, Rock… Te metiste a la ducha sin esperarme…

-La verdad, Revy –Rock sonrió sumisamente- No quise hacerlo… Pero si hubiéramos entrado los dos, créeme que lo que menos habríamos hecho es ducharnos… Y ahora vienen a buscarnos…

…Revy había comenzado a reírse, pero la última frase le apagó la sonrisa en el rostro de un plumazo…

-…Me lo temía…

-No, Cariño… No es nada de eso… -Rock acarició tranquilizadoramente sus hombros- Pasa que la Cabeza de Dragón viene a este hotel… Y quiere verme…

-…No…

-…Yo también dije lo mismo cuando contesté la llamada del conserje esta mañana… -Rock volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que aplicaba una precisa palmada sobre la nalga derecha de Revy- …A la ducha, Señora…

-¡Rock! –Revy se hizo graciosamente la ofendida al sentir la mano de su hombre en un gesto que ahora era una sencilla caricia en vez de algo más invasivo a su privacidad… En otra época algo como eso la hubiera puesto decididamente a disparar- …Gilipollas insolente, ya verás cuando te tenga a mi alcance…

-…Mírame temblar por ello…

-…Deberías, negociante… -Revy se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño balanceando exageradamente las nalgas ante la desorbitada mirada de Rock- Mira bien lo que te pierdes… Y esto recién está comenzando…

Ooo

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberse puesto algo que la hiciera sentir definitivamente cómoda en la temperatura siempre en alza de Hong Kong en esa época del año… Pero por primera vez en su vida, a Revy le estaba dando cuidado el qué ponerse, no por ella, sino por el hombre a su lado…Sin decidirse todavía por nada, miraba su ropa correctamente colgada en el ropero de la suite "_Esto es una mierda… Pero definitivamente una mierda entretenida… Tantos años preocupándome que lo que me ponía no me afectara para sacar las pistolas… Y ahora ni siquiera necesito ponérmelas… El hotel está a reventar de hombres de la Tríada, tanto que se necesitaría una división blindada para entrar aquí… Veamos… Al fin y al cabo soy una joven casada en su Luna de Miel… Jejeje… Bueno, una Joven pistolera casada a fin de cuentas, pero sin pistolas_…" Finalmente escogió una blusa en fresco algodón crudo con una pequeña abotonadura en el delantero, y unos jeans desteñidos, los que dobló un poco hacia arriba para que las sandalias hicieran el debido contraste… Se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero del ropero con ojo crítico por unos segundos, ya conforme con lo que veía… "_Ahora entiendo por qué Rock flipó con estos jeans cuando me los probé en la tienda… de verdad me sientan bien… y ahora que me va a ver caminar con ellos, lo voy a volver loco…. Esto definitivamente está resultando mejor que el Sankan Palace… ahora parece un establo al lado de este sitio_…"

-¿Lista?

-Lista, cariño…

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ambos muchachos se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Sin dar muchas vueltas, alcanzaron el pasillo principal de la suite y la caja de ascensores… Ya allí el negro y bien cortado traje del hombre de la Tríada les recibió…

-…La cabeza de Dragón espera por ustedes… -Saludó aquel hombre en perfecto inglés casi sin rastro de acento- …Siganme, por favor…

El amplio ascensor comenzó a subir hasta el tope del edificio, donde se encontraban las suites más amplias y caras del hotel… Alguien como el Líder indiscutido de la Sun Yee On no podría utilizar nada más bajo que la suite presidencial, aunque solo fuera por algunas horas, y para recibir alguna visita en un entorno de exclusiva discreción…

-…Rock… -El discreto susurro en su oído, y el repentino apretón de Revy en su izquierda llamaron la atención de Rock- …Ni siquiera me has dicho qué debo hacer o cómo comportarme delante del Jerifalte… De verdad no quiero cagarla, así que dime algo y que sea pronto…

-…Si te saluda, inclinas la cabeza, pero no exageradamente… -Rock, sonriente, también le habló al oído- …Si te habla, tú le hablas, pero cortés y contenidamente, sin alargarte en detalles… No necesitas más que eso… Ah, y para retirarte, un paso atrás, reverencia suave, media vuelta y te vas… Nada del otro mundo…

-Gracias… -Revy, ya más calmada, sin darse cuenta, soltó la mano, y enlazó la cintura de Rock- No todos los días uno conoce jefes de este calibre… Y yo que pensaba que Balalaika y Chang eran lo máximo…

-…Son solo parte de la cadena… igual que nosotros –Rock Volvió a susurrarle al oído- …Y el perfume que te has puesto me tiene loco…

-…Es el jabón del hotel… -Revy soltó una risita contenida- Sabes que no uso perfume, excepto cuando… Eso, tú sabes… Me importa un rábano que sea un jodido Hyatt… Voy a saquearlo cuando nos vayamos de aquí…

-…Revy…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió finalmente en un amplio recibidor, antesala de la exclusiva suite presidencial del hotel. El movimiento de hombres, todos en trajes oscuros, era evidente… Pero ni bien se abrió la puerta, Revy sintió como la impresión la ponía a temblar ligeramente al darse cuenta del trato que su esposo estaba recibiendo. Aquellos hombres, muchos de los cuales de seguro habían tenido el mismo maestro de armas que Rock, se giraron hacia el ascensor, y al verlo, le dirigieron una contenida y respetuosa reverencia… Ni siquiera había sido necesario que él exhibiera su marca, a pesar que para la ocasión se había vestido casi igual que Revy: Jeans, zapatillas, y una fresca camisa blanca de algodón sin camiseta, cuyas mangas cortas le daban acceso a su tatuaje. Siempre tras el hombre que los estaba guiando, penetraron en el amplio espacio de la suite. Llegando al recibidor, el hombre de negro les indicó que se detuvieran…

-…Esperen aquí, por favor…

Revy comenzó a sentirse incomoda… los segundos transcurrían en forma por demás angustiosa para ella, hasta que una voz suave y agradable en inglés cortó sus atropellados pensamientos…

-… _Línghún Kāishǐ,_ Hermano… Qué gusto que hayan venido… Por favor, tomen asiento…

Un hombre casi tan joven como el mismo Rock, vestido con un azulino traje de fina alpaca, entró en la habitación con gesto afable y relajado…

-…Si no fuera porque ya son míos, Te cortaría los cojones, negociante… -Revy pellizcó con no poca fuerza el dorso de la mano izquierda de Rock… Indiferente al dolor, solo le sonrió- …Tú ya sabías que esto iba a pasar ¿No es así?

Rock solo apretó la mano de Revy, y ambos tomaron asiento en el mullido sofá de la suite…

-…En una hermandad tan grande como la Sun Yee On, los asuntos para atender no son pocos, pero consideré necesario hacer una pausa y hablar con ustedes –Tseng Kwan tomó a su vez asiento y sonrió afablemente- En cuanto Shen Chang me habló de que te habías casado, consideré pertinente darle todas las órdenes del caso para que su Luna de Miel tuviera lugar… En nuestra línea de negocio, no hay mucho espacio para dedicarlo a asuntos personales, y me pareció fantástico que pese a tu misión asumida, hubieras logrado quedarte con la mujer que se convirtió en el inicio de todo… Atrapó a un Gran Hombre, Rebecca…

-…Con todo respeto, Cabeza de Dragón…

-…Tseng Kwan, Por favor… No desprecio los títulos, pero valoro más a las personas…

-De acuerdo… Tseng Kwan… Reconozco que ese es mi nombre… Pero pese a todo, no logro acostumbrarme del todo a escucharlo. Si no le molesta, prefiero que me diga Revy…

-¿Revy…? –Tseng mostraba una fina sonrisa- ¿Revy Dos Manos, la protegida de Chang? Vaya, Hermano… Peligrosa mujer escogiste para compartir tu vida…

-Tal vez sí, hermano… -Rock le sonrió con idéntica cordialidad- Pero es la mujer de la que me enamoré… Dispara incluso mejor que yo, de modo que ya es un respaldo por cualquier eventualidad…

-Así es el hombre con el que me casé, Tseng Kwan… -Rock no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la breve mirada de orgullo que Revy le regaló antes de proseguir- Yo sé la clase de puntería que tiene ahora… Y yo no llego a su nivel de precisión aunque quisiera… Necesito ver para apuntar… Rock solo requiere sentirlo…

-Eso hay que agradecerlo a las sabias enseñanzas de nuestro Maestro Yueh –Repuso Kwan con gesto preocupado- Lo que me lleva a la razón de reunirnos hoy… El maestro está enfermo, hermano… Más enfermo de lo que yo mismo llegué a suponer cuando envió por mí… Ha manifestado su deseo de reencontrarse con sus hijos predilectos ante que la muerte venga por él, y estoy repitiendo sus propias palabras… Esa es la razón de haberle ordenado a Shen Chang que allanara el camino para ello…

-…Entiendo…

-No hay tiempo que perder… -Kwan extrajo unas llaves de automóvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y al instante un silencioso guardaespaldas las tomó de su mano y seguidamente se las ofreció a Rock- Es una todoterreno estacionada en el segundo subterráneo del hotel. Es completamente tuya, puesto que la hice comprar bajo tu nombre. En la guantera del vehículo hay dos pasaportes visados de Hong Kong, auténticos, y bajo sus verdaderos nombres. Es mi regalo personal para ustedes. Los documentos de identidad, al contrario que bajo los ingleses, se extienden ahora con cuentagotas, por la lógica razón que sus portadores tienen facilidades sin paralelo para viajar con ellos, no solo por China, sino por todo el mundo… Además viene un acta de matrimonio, también auténtica, a la que solo le faltan sus firmas, solo por si deciden formalizar su unión bajo las leyes chinas… Se los recomiendo, puesto que evitaran problemas en su viaje por tierra… Cuando termine, enviaré el vehículo a Roanapur en el Wei Long para que sigan usándolo…

-Tseng Kwan… -Rock se echó hacia delante, todavía con las llaves en la izquierda- …Tu prodigalidad me abruma… Pero también me sume en la duda…

-¿De si acaso temo a _Zhèngyì bì_, o bien que requiero de tus servicios…? –Tseng Kwan curvó la sonrisa sin mayor emoción aparente- En realidad ambos, Hermano. Nuestro maestro te halló digno para ser el fiel de la balanza, y nadie puede hacer nada contra ello, ni siquiera yo… Pero el caso es que Yin Yueh Shan ya ha designado a su sucesor… Y ese otra vez eres tú…

-¡QUE!

-Lo que oyes… -Kwan dejó de sonreír- Me dijo textualmente: _"Estoy viejo y enfermo, y no creo poder librar del abrazo de la muerte esta vez… Si no lo consigo, no quiero a ningún maestro de armas aquí, salvo el que escoja yo mismo… y ese será Línghún Kāishǐ. Puede que entre mi muerte y su aceptación pasen años… Pero no dejaré que nadie use este sitio para nada que no sea entrenar buenos hijos para la hermandad, y en este minuto solo Zhèngyì bì puede caminar sobre la huella que yo estoy dejando… Ese es mi deseo, hijo Kwan, y espero que lo respetes aquí y después que la muerte venga a buscarme…_"

Revy vió impresionada como las frases en la garganta de la Cabeza de Dragón golpearon a Rock como si fueran el eco mismo de la voz de su viejo maestro… La cabeza baja y las manos sobre la cabeza delataban no solo la tristeza, sino la enorme responsabilidad que comenzaba a sentir por haber tenido fe en Yueh Shan, quien se la devolvía en la misma medida…

-…Rock, cariño…

-Estoy bien, Revy… -Rock levantó la cabeza hacia Tseng Kwan- ¿Siempre fue así de tozudo o son solo ideas mías, Tseng?

-Algunos de mis más antiguos hombres, que entrenaron de jóvenes con él, dicen que era peor… -Tseng Kwan volvió a sonreír, esta vez más relajadamente- Si te decía que el cielo estaba verde, era verde, por más que tus ojos dijeran azul…

-…Lo suponía… -Rock se puso de pie, y Revy le siguió en el movimiento. La entrevista evidentemente había terminado- Te doy las gracias por todo, Tseng Kwan… Incluso por cosas de las que me voy a enterar más tarde, porque no me las vas a decir ahora ¿No es así?

-Nunca compitas con un Chino generoso, _Zhèngyì bì_… -Kwan se puso de pie y extendió la mano para estrechársela- Libra el buen combate, hermano, buena vida y buen viaje,_ Línghún Kāishǐ_…

Ooo

Pasaron todo el resto del día en una necesaria gira turística que la misma Revy promocionó ante Rock. Luego de un exhaustivo paseo por el Mercado de las Mujeres de Tung Choi Street… Donde Revy literalmente se volvió loca, y a Rock, no porque hubiera decidido embolsarse el kilómetro de extensión del mercado para ella sola, sino porque no dejaba de ver gangas de ropa o lo que fuera, pero para él… Rock, por su parte, tuvo algunas ideas atrevidas, que a Revy no le molestaron en lo absoluto… Ahora que estaba casada, la necesidad de mejorar y refinar sus técnicas de seducción se hacía patente con el pasar de los días… las calurosas noches de Hong Kong le estaban abriendo todo un horizonte de feminidad al que nunca se había asomado en su vida… Por la tarde, repentinamente cambió de idea, y se lo llevó prácticamente colgando de su brazo hacia el muelle de ferrys n° 6 para un viaje a la Isla de Lantau, y al monasterio Budista de Po Lin y su Buda Gigante "_Revy está aprendiendo a reconocer lo que me hace falta… Y ahora que necesitaba paz, esta hermosa mujer me trajo hasta aquí… ¿Cómo no voy a estar enamorado de ella?_" Luego de presentar sus respetos ante el Buda, luego de los interminables escalones que muchos peregrinos recorrían de rodillas, Revy lo dejó en los jardines del monasterio, donde Rock por fin pudo meditar…

-¿En serio vas a estar bien sin mí? Yo puedo dedicar tiempo a est…

-Silencio, Cariño –Revy le puso el índice de su derecha sobre los labios- No recibiste buenas noticias esta mañana, estás triste por tu maestro, pero mañana partiremos a ver al pobre viejo… Y yo sé que necesitas ahora hacer esa cosa que haces en casa, meditar, como le dices… Yo no voy a impedírtelo… es más, si supiera realmente qué carajo haces cuando estás así, te acompañaría…

-…La dama ha traído a sus labios una interrogante que Ping puede contestar…

Rock sonrió ante el respingo de Revy: sus sentidos aguzados apenas si le habían permitido reconocer el suave y cuidado paso del menudo monje de nacionalidad china, que cubierto apenas por su toga de amarillo ocre, saludaba cortésmente a la pareja.

-Lo primero es la comodidad –Inició Ping, invitándolos a sentarse en el jardín- Para empezar, invita a tu cuerpo a que se sienta tan cómodo y relajado como sea posible. Hagan dos o tres respiraciones profundas. No fuercen la espiración. Respiren de forma natural, ya sea la respiración corta, larga, profunda o superficial. La respiración y el cuerpo no son dos cosas separadas…

Revy, ignorante de los aspectos más espirituales de la vida, demoró un poco en encontrar una posición cómoda, hasta que decidió tenderse en el pasto, ante la mirada sonriente de Rock y Ping, que como dos gemelos se habían sentado de piernas cruzadas…

-Ahora… Disfruten de la sensación solo de ser: quizá sea suficiente con sentir que son un ser humano en la tierra, sin necesidad de competir, sin necesidad de añadir ni quitar nada… -La acariciadora voz de Ping comenzó a ser sentida por Revy como si viniera desde el fondo de su ser- Relájense en la parte trasera del cuerpo, como si fuera un confortable sofá. En una atmósfera relajada y con fluida atención, escuchen los sonidos, tanto los lejanos como los que están más cerca. Presten atención a cada sonido y observen si aparece alguna imagen relacionada con él; cuando oyen el canto de un pájaro, dense cuenta de si ven la imagen de un pájaro, por ejemplo. ¿Es posible distinguir la diferencia entre la imagen de un pájaro y su canto? Observen si alguna reacción aparece como respuesta al sonido: tensión en el cuerpo o los juicios y comentarios de la mente. Estas reacciones son muy reveladoras por sí mismas…

…Como si fuera parte integral del quieto ritmo de los jardines del monasterio, la suave y aterciopelada voz de aquel monje fue guiando a Revy en su primera meditación… Los desastres de su vida y la sangre derramada desfilaron por su mente con una nitidez que estuvo a punto de quebrar el ambiente… con no poco esfuerzo siguió adelante, consciente que era necesario, cuando a continuación toda su mente se llenó de Rokuro Okajima… de su amor, su gentileza… Revy comprendió entonces que no solo era el amor de su vida… también era su paz…

Cuando el Ferry iba de regreso, Revy y Rock disfrutaban del paisaje en la cubierta superior. Abandonaban la Isla de Lantau y el Monasterio de Po lin, agradecidos como ambos no sabían que podían estarlo por la generosidad y sabiduría de aquel monje que vivía su quieta existencia en una paz que ellos sabían les iba a ser esquiva el resto de su vida… Pero que Rock sabía que necesitaba, y Revy descubrió que quería volver a experimentar. La tarde se les vino encima a pasos agigantados, y ya de vuelta en Kowloon, sus estómagos comenzaron a protestar… Luego de haber recorrido la mareante oferta gastronómica de Ashley Street, ninguno de los dos se sintió a gusto en el refinado e incluso pomposo ambiente que se vivía en esa zona… Con Revy escondida en una cabina telefónica por razones obvias, Rock tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarle a un policía Hongkonés por un sitio más proletario para saciar sus apetitos… Así terminaron menos de una hora más tarde en el colorido mercado nocturno de Temple Street… Sentados en una banqueta entre risas, dieron cuenta de sendas sopas wonton, quitándose la comida de los cuencos como dos adolescentes, para luego iniciar una caminata en quieta y casi silenciosa compañía… Así llegaron al comienzo de la noche en el grandioso y ordenado paisaje del paseo costero de la Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade "_Ahora puedo estar tranquila. Como nunca antes, salvo quizás la gilipollez que hizo al prestarse a sacar a la chacha de pueblo de Roanapur, lo había visto tan agobiado por las responsabilidades… Ser el maestro de armas de la Tríada cuando él quiera serlo… Joder, no es poco tomando en cuenta en lo que lo convirtió el viejo al entrenarlo de la manera que lo hizo… Pero ahora está en paz, puedo sentirlo en algo tan sencillo como el calor de su mano sobre la mía… Ping, monje del demonio, no sé qué me hiciste, pero está resultando jodidamente bueno hasta este minuto_…"

-…Revy…

-¿Sí, Rock?

-…Gracias…

-¿Y eso por qué, cariño?

-…Por todo… -Rock soltó la mano de Revy y la pasó sobre sus hombros… Revy, ansiosa de más contacto con él, paso su brazo ahora libre por su cintura, ambos frente a la baranda que asomaba a la oscuridad de la Bahía de Victoria, cortada por la cegadora luz de los rascacielos y edificios de Hong Kong- …Por estar conmigo, por ser mi esposa, por amarme como yo me siento amado por tí… Hasta por ser como eras cuando nos conocimos… Tal vez no estaría vivo si no hubieras insistido tanto en que lo consiguiera cada vez que metía la pata…

-Si ese fuera el caso, Rock, soy yo quien debería dártelas… -Revy miró sin ver realmente al horizonte, y luego de bajar la cabeza, la levantó para voltear a Rock y besarlo a boca llena…- Mi vida hasta que llegaste a ella no podía considerarse una vida… yo siempre pensé que no tenía ni un jodido futuro por delante, que cada vez que abría los ojos en ese agujero con ventanas donde ahora vivimos, era siempre la última vez que los abría, porque no iba a llegar con vida a la puesta de sol… Y apareciste tú…

-…Revy…

-…Ver como tu existencia normal se iba perdiendo en cada negocio, en cada contrabando, en cada jodida piratería que hacíamos, no era agradable para mí… -Revy le acarició la mejilla- En otra época sencillamente habría dicho "_A la mierda con el negociante, si no puede solo, pues que se joda_…" -Sonrió algo mortificada al recordar- El caso es que ya pasaban cosas conmigo y contigo y no podía pasarlas por alto aunque quisiera… Porque ya estaba enamorada hasta la punta de los calcetines de ti, tonto… Solo que no tenía ni una puta idea de cómo expresarlo como la gente normal ¿O acaso crees que pasearme en bragas y con las tetas al aire cubierta por una toalla todas las mañanas mientras me esperabas para ir al trabajo era un espectáculo gratis, Rock…?

- Yo solo te miraba todo… No gano nada con mentir. Y de paso, con una cantidad increíble de cosas entre la cabeza y la boca sin poder soltar ninguna coherente…Estábamos a mano entonces, Revy… -Rock le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa- Excepto que…

-Excepto que era y sigo siendo una mujer dura y burra para entender lo obvio, Cariño… -Revy soltó una contenida carcajada- Ni siquiera tuve una crianza que me diera alguna mierda de eso que llaman "Habilidad social" porque la pistola y seguir con vida era lo que me importaba en ese entonces… Vaya, estoy comenzando a hablar de mi pasado y ni cuenta me dí…

-…Si no quieres, entonces…

-No, Rock, está bien… -Revy volvió acariciarle la mejilla. La conversación paulatinamente había ido modificando su posición, hasta que aquel intercambio de palabras se estaba haciendo en medio de un apretado abrazo de frentes juntas y ojos puestos en el otro- Hasta para Dutch y Benny resultaba evidente que estaba bien enamorada de ti, pero yo insistía en no meterme en algo que entonces consideraba una mierda inútil y desgastante… Tuvo que venir el jodido secuestro en Filipinas para comprender el concepto del sacrificio, y que todo eso era por amor, Rock… El mismo que tú encontraste para desatar el infierno y rescatarme… Si hay alguien aquí que tiene que dar las gracias, te lo repito, esa soy yo, cariño… Ahora no quiero otra cosa que una vida contigo… Cerrar los ojos a tu lado todas las noches envuelta en la tibieza de tu cuerpo, para encontrarla otra vez pegada a esos ojos que me enloquecen todas las mañanas… Si hoy soy tu esposa, es porque mi sed de esa vida que no conocía, no se ha saciado, ni espero que lo haga hasta que se me caigan las tetas y el culo, y la cabeza se me ponga blanca de canas, y la cara se me arrugue como una vieja patata… Quiero vivir como nunca antes sentí ganas, Rock… Y quiero que sea a tu lado…

…La potencia, amor y cariño puro, sin retorcimientos ni fingimientos de ninguna especie, que se estableció cuando el beso vino como punto final a una declaración como esa, casi perfumó el aire nocturno de la bahía… Los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad, una que nunca se habían visto el uno al otro desde el día en que decidieran casi como una consecuencia inevitable que sus vidas transcurrirían juntas, donde quiera que fuesen a tener lugar…

-Cosas como esa, Revy… -Rock besó cálidamente la frente de su esposa. Revy cerró los ojos con una expresión de pura ternura en cuanto sintió aquel cálido contacto- Son las que me mantienen más firme que nunca en la decisión que fue de los dos… Yo también quiero que todo lo que venga de aquí en adelante sea a tu lado…

El abrazo se prolongaba, hasta que Tanto ella como él sintieron que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar… Trópico o no, las noches a la orilla del mar en una isla como Hong Kong, pese a que Kowloon era tierra firme, tenían su lado algo frío… sus pieles, como si fueran misteriosamente comunicantes, se erizaron al mismo tiempo en cuanto la primera ráfaga de aire frío los golpeó…

-…Creo que es hora de volver a la habitación ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, nos vamos ahora mismo –Rock comenzó a sonreír en cuanto notó al caminar que Revy prácticamente se estaba riendo sola- …Tengo que probarme las cosas que me compraste en el mercado de las mujeres… No sé bien como se ponen todas, así que, prepárate, cariño… vas a tener que ayudarme…

-…Esteee…

-No te propases, negociante… -Revy ensanchaba todavía más su sonrisa- Dije ayudarme… solo ayudarme. Por haberme dejado sola en la ducha esta mañana, tendrás que sufrir para tenerme…

-…Supongo que alcanzaré alguna clase de perdón por hacerlo ¿No es así?

-En realidad, sí, cariño… -Revy lo miró con tal intensidad, que Rock comenzaba a sentirse en llamas pese al frío-… Luego de mostrártelos todos, te dejaré elegir cual me quitarás más tarde…

-.¿…No crees que vamos muy lento, Revy? Si no llegamos pronto al hotel, voy a comenzar a sentir frío…

-…Eres un pervertido, Negociante… Pero por fortuna, eres mi pervertido…

Las risas se perdieron por Hanoi Road camino de la recepción del Hyatt…


	3. 3- China, o el Conocimiento Mutuo

_**III.-CHINA, O EL CONOCIMIENTO MUTUO**_

-…Rock… Llegamos a Chengdu, Cariño…

El abrió uno de sus ojos… Y Revy comenzó a temer que el GPS no le hubiera dado las instrucciones correctas, y en realidad estuvieran en Mongolia… Pero ver a continuación el rostro sonriente de Rock, y luego el gesto eterno de estirarse en el mullido asiento del copiloto, para luego volverlo a su posición normal, la hicieron soltar un suspiro de alivio…

-Tranquila, Revy… Sí es Chengdu… El GPS fue bien programado por los hombres de Tseng Kwan –Rock terminó de acomodarse en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad- Las dos veces que hice este camino fueron casi totalmente durante la noche, y además no venía al volante… Lo hiciste jodidamente bien, Cariño…

-…Y yo que creía que el "_Jodidamente_" era una salida más mía que tuya, negociante…

-…Debe ser porque estamos casados, Revy… ¿Tú qué crees?

-…Si no fuera porque de verdad necesito que me vuelvas a poner redondo el culo luego de aplastarlo por cinco días y 1800 Kilómetros, juro que detengo la todoterreno y te estrujo los cojones hasta la muerte, negociante…

-¿No sales perdiendo con eso, cariño…? –Era una jugada arriesgada, pero a Rock poco le estaba importando encabronar a su mujer luego de aquella travesía de descubrimiento mutuo que estaba a punto de terminar- ¿No dijiste en Hong Kong que mis huevos eran tuyos…?

-¡Aaarrgh! ¡Sigue, negociante! ¡Encabroname a tu gusto! –Revy lo estaba desafiando, también riéndose por dentro, porque como nunca antes tenía a disposición aquel arsenal de armas femeninas que no sabía que cargaba en su corazón, cuerpo y mente…-¡Una más y dormirás en el suelo y yo lo haré vestida hasta que volvamos a Roanapur! ¡Elige!

-… Por eso digo que el culito de mi esposa merece toda la atención del mundo de mi parte… Y repetiré 100 veces en el pizarrón "No debo decir Jodidamente" ¿Está bien así, Revy…?

…Un silencio pesado se abatió sobre la cabina de la todoterreno… hasta que tímidamente, las carcajadas comenzaron a agolparse entre los dientes y la boca de ambos, en medio de toses involuntarias que lo único que conseguían era que la tentación de reírse de la absurda conversación fuera más y más fuerte… Al final ya no hubo salida posible mas que largar las carcajadas descontroladas, con ambas ventanillas del vehículo abiertas, en medio de la sorpresa generalizada que el gesto causaba entre los quietos y relajados habitantes de la ciudad…. Al partir de Hong Kong, sin embargo, las cosas no habían sido así…

Ooo

**Hong Kong – Shenzhen (137km., 1 Hora y 48 Minutos)**

Pese a la época del año en que se encontraban, y a la estupenda climatización de la suite, que no tendrían por qué haberla hecho sentir frío, Revy igualmente resentía el faltante en la cama, y su piel reclamaba sus derechos sobre la de Rock… Aquello la hizo finalmente despertar…

-¿Rock?

Llamó dos veces más… Ni la ducha, ni la cocineta ni el recibidor de la suite le devolvieron respuesta alguna salvo silencio… "_En momentos como este odio tener que odiar esa puta tozudez que lo domina cuando tiene un problema… Si no fuera porque mis tripas me aseguran que este tonto no se iría sin mí, es seguro que Rock ya se habría echado al camino para ver al viejo…_"

Confiada, pero por otro lado inquieta por no saber su paradero, se volteó hacia la huella que el cuerpo de su esposo todavía dibujaba en el mullido colchón… Y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver la hora que marcaba el discreto reloj sobre la mesa de noche junto al teléfono de servicio de la habitación _"¡Santo carajo! ¡Las siete de la mañana! ¿Es que este hombre ahora no conoce el cansancio...?_" Revy soltó una risita algo lasciva en su mente, que en nada se llenó con las imágenes de la agitada noche de amor que habían vivido "_Luego que eligió el conjunto que más le gustó luego que le modelé los cuatro, solo apagó la luz y se lanzó sobre mí… igual terminé poniéndomelos todos para que me los quitara y me hiciera el amor… Incluso hasta ese algo guarro de látex que se empeñó en comprarme, y que finalmente terminé por aceptar solo por verle la cara de lobo hambriento cuando lo tuviera puesto… No paramos en toda la puta noche, estoy loca de dicha pero destrozada, y el negociante desaparecido… Parece que no conoce la palabra buen despertar_…" Con un duro gesto de murria se envolvió nuevamente en las colchas, del lado de Rock para sentir el suave y grato aroma de su cuerpo… "_Ya verá cuando aparezca… Le regalo una noche de amor y sexo desenfrenado que algunos en su puta vida nunca llegan a tener, y me paga haciéndose humo por la mañana… Joder, Rock, eres mi esposo, por la mierda, no mi amante ocasional… Lo menos que espero es encontrarte junto a mí en la cama al despertar_…"

Rock no había perdido el tiempo. Cuando llegaron al hotel, la noche anterior, sin que Revy se diera cuenta, dio el número de habitación en la conserjería, y pidió una llamada despertador a las seis y media de la mañana. El Conserje además le había informado la ubicación exacta de la todoterreno en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, y le había entregado el correspondiente vale, que ya estaba pagado por todo el tiempo que permaneciera allí. Cuando llegó la llamada en la mañana, ya Rock llevaba casi veinticinco minutos despierto: Había sido una hermosa, dulce y agitada noche de amor con Revy… Y Rock daba gracias de rodillas por cada segundo vivido a su lado. Pero pese al delicioso cansancio del amor satisfecho luego de esa travesura de recién casados que sabía positivamente no iba a olvidar por el resto de su vida, la responsabilidad y la preocupación por su maestro no habían dejado su mente. Sin siquiera un ruido apagado de sabanas, Rock, muy a su pesar, dejó el lecho para pasar a la ducha. Sin un ruido que lo delatara, y vistiendo una tenida de viaje que lo hacía sentir como un turista perdido, pero que había cedido a ponerse por insistencia de Revy cuando se la compró, abandonó la suite. Todavía no daban las siete cuando llegó en el ascensor al segundo subterráneo… Leyendo atentamente las instrucciones del vale, dio finalmente con el vehículo. Una bastante grande SUV de fabricación china, completamente negra "_No podía esperar nada menor de Tseng Kwan… Ahora que todo en mi vida se está vistiendo de negro, comienzo a sentirme como Batman_…" Aquel solo pensamiento atravesó una duda fundamental en su cabeza. Abriendo el vehículo con el remoto centralizado hecho cuerpo en las llaves, se fue rectamente hacia la puerta del copiloto. Cuando la abrió, el olor a nuevo del vehículo lo golpeó gratamente, como hace con cualquier hombre que toma posesión de uno. Reaccionando, sin embargo, estiró la mano hacia la guantera para examinar su contenido. Tal como la Cabeza de Dragón se lo había dicho, allí se encontraban los dos pasaportes, ambos con fecha y foto actualizada, y con el debido timbrado de visa permanente para la República Popular China, lo que significaba que ya era como su hogar y podían viajar desde Tailandia las veces y por el tiempo que quisieran… En un sobre de delicado color celeste, sus nuevas tarjetas de identidad, y el acta matrimonial y sus copias, a las que efectivamente les faltaba la firma. En todos los documentos figuraban sus nombres reales, y en todos figuraban como ciudadanos naturalizados "_Habrá que tener cuidado en el futuro… La Justicia China nos puede poner la mano encima confiada ya que somos ciudadanos_…" Cerrando la puerta de ese lado, caminó hacia la trasera, la que abrió levantándola de un solo tirón. El vacío espacio de carga, cubierto de un suave alfombrado negro, no le llamó mayormente la atención, pero aquello no iba a desalentarlo… inspirando largamente en la soledad del subterráneo a esa hora de la mañana, se concentró en profundidad… y luego sus dedos y manos se pasearon con método y calma abarcándolo todo… Hasta que se detuvieron de golpe, electrizadas por la sutil diferencia que supo al instante había sido dejada a propósito para que él la descubriera. Dando un leve toque para presionar aquel casi imperceptible botón camuflado como un perno de carrocería bajo la alfombra, hizo que la mitad de aquel espacio girara en 360 grados, dejando a la vista algo que ni siquiera esperaba dada su presente condición "_Sigues siendo el mismo hijo de puta de siempre, Chang… ¿Quién mierda es el que te da permiso para entrar tan anchamente a nuestro apartamento a llevarte cosas? Menos mal que es solo esto… Serías el primero en morir si fueras tan enfermo como para llevarte las bragas de Revy o algo aún más íntimo… Una justicia así ni siquiera te llegaría de mi mano, hermano_…" Volviendo a presionar el botón, volvió el espacio de carga a su posición original. "_Es hora de ir por Revy… O a morir por haberla dejado sola otra vez… Si llego a conseguirlo, espero salir de Hong  
Kong a mediodía… Tendré que hacerme perdonar con unas ganas que se me salen por todos los poros… No sé qué me está pasando, pero cada día que pasa, mi sed de Revy aumenta más y más… y tenerla a mi lado como sé que la tengo, no la disminuye, sino que la aumenta_…" El ascensor comenzaba su carrera hacia los pisos superiores.

Ooo

Revy todavía seguía enfurruñada y sin hablarle a Rock. Sentada a su lado en el asiento del copiloto de la todoterreno, miraba hacia fuera por la ventanilla, había retornado mágicamente a su estado anterior a casarse; Con la cara llena de murria y hastío, y los pies sobre la guantera con el respaldo echado hacia atrás. A los cincuenta minutos de viaje, Rock, pese a su extendida preparación, estaba a punto de enloquecer.

-…Revy…

-No me hables. Te salva que vinimos hasta acá sin las putas pistolas… De otro modo…

"_Qué mierda… Y si supiera_…" Rock se cargó sobre el volante, sintiendo pese a todas sus previsiones, que la temperatura de su ira comenzaba a subir y subir… "_Las ganas de gritarle son demasiado fuertes… Pero ya le han gritado tanto, le han mentido tanto, la han llenado de falsas esperanzas tantas veces… Fui un verdadero idiota. Haber hecho lo que hice, en momentos en que ella necesitaba más que nada en el mundo que yo estuviera a su lado… La has cagado, Okajima… Así que comienza a pensar en algo, pero que sea bueno, y pronto_…" Recordando repentinamente, llevó la mano hasta la caja multipropósito para sacar algo de ella… Algo que en medio de la discusión mañanera había encontrado enredado en su equipaje y que no sabía que tuviera…

"_-De acuerdo, Revy, me desperté antes y fui a ver la todoterreno ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

_-¿Que qué hay de malo en eso, Rock? ¿Tienes el puto atrevimiento de preguntarme que hay de malo con dejarme sola y sin saber de ti a las putas siete de la mañana? ¿Eres gilipollas de tiempo completo o solo estás entrenando, cabrón?_

_-…Pero…_

_-¡No hay peros que valgan, Negociante! ¡Hasta se te olvidan cosas que tú mismo me dijiste cuando nos casamos! –La furia de Revy era evidente- Claro… Te metiste en mi cama y te consideraste seguro, gilipollas… No eres diferente… Solo distinto…_"

"_Luego me mandó a la mierda sin pasaje de vuelta, y apenas y me recibió el pasaporte y la tarjeta de identidad… Y volvió a mandarme a la mierda cuando le hable de firmar el acta para no tener problemas_…" Rock no podía dejar de recordar el altercado, no grave pero si extenso, que tuvo con los policías chinos ni bien traspuso la barrera de la Zona Administrativa Especial. Ambos pasaportes tenían el estado civil de casados… Pero como el acta no estaba firmada, no podía exhibirla… _"¿Te quedaste contenta ahora? Nos mandaron a la oficina de Registro en Shenzhen, Revy… Tu insistencia en no firmar ahora nos metió en problemas… nos están esperando, y no podremos continuar viaje sin obtener una copia… Disfruta el resto de la ruta_…" El gruñido a medio camino entre animal y humano que volvió de Revy una vez solucionado el incidente, solo matizó la ira que lo iba consumiendo con la misma velocidad que la todoterreno consumía los kilómetros hacia su primer destino. Con la mano todavía en la caja multiuso que cerrada era el apoyabrazos del asiento del conductor, finalmente sacó ese disco que no esperaba encontrar. Usando los dientes, abrió el estuche, y lo insertó en el reproductor…

"…_Como están, muchachos… Si no han reconocido mi voz, bueno, que soy Benny Boy… Su padrino de bodas. Solo puedo suponer que me están escuchando, pero si ese es el caso, han de estar tan encabronados el uno con el otro, que poner algo de música es el único remedio para que el silencio entre ustedes no los encabrone más… En primer término, algo de Rock bien estridente y pesado para Revy… tus temas favoritos, por más señas…. Que lo disfrutes, y ¡Ah! Lo que sea que haya hecho Rock, ya ha intentado pedirte perdón… Escúchalo_…"

La música comenzó a llenar la cabina… Fuera porque le gustara, o sencillamente para encabronarlo, Revy destiló una sonrisa a medio camino entre la ironía y la maldad, y se incorporó brevemente para subir el volumen y volverse a recostar en el asiento… Y pese a que se había frenado hasta límites asombrosos con el cigarrillo, encendió uno con las ventanillas cerradas parte por gusto, y parte por mero enojo. Treinta minutos más tarde, casi a las puertas de Shenzhen, Rock tuvo una idea, la misma que había estado buscando con desesperación durante toda la ruta… girando violentamente hacia la derecha, se apartó de la vía principal en forma tan intempestiva, que hasta Revy tuvo que volverse entre encabronada y preocupada hacia él por el repentino cambio de situación…

-¡ROCK!

-¡QUÉ!

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Te estás saliendo de la ruta!

-…Es necesario…

-¿Necesario? ¿No puedes simplemente detenerte a mear? ¿Tanto pudor te da sacarla al aire libre?

-…No es eso…

-¡Entonces qué mierda es, joder!

-…Ya lo verás…

La Todoterreno se seguía apartando… Y Revy comenzó a enfurruñarse en forma espantosa "_Tanto jaleo por sacarla en la calle… Joder, se la conozco tanto que hasta le sé el largo de la meada… Este negociante me está encabronando que ni se entera_…" Sin embargo, no contaba con la correcta lectura de los Kanjis de la señalética que había hecho Rock, ni menos que finalmente uno de los letreros le diera una clave inesperada del comportamiento de su esposo _"…Aeropuerto Internacional de Shenzhen… ¿Qué mierda se le metió en la cabeza a Rock_…?" Todavía Perpleja y enojada a partes iguales, se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que el vehículo se detuvo finalmente en la zona de estacionamiento para viajeros. Sin gesto delator alguno Rock se bajó, no sin antes dirigirle una breve mirada que trató de ser amable pese a su mortificación interior.

-¿Vienes?

-No tengo deseos de mear… Y vete a la mierda, Rock…

-…Como quieras…

El golpe de la puerta del conductor al cerrarse no delató rabia ni enojo… Más bien la confusión de Rock por sus repetidos intentos de intentar liquidar el incidente. "_Ahora tienes un problema, Revy… Sigo enojada porque me dejó abandonada en la habitación sin siquiera decirme sus intenciones… Pero lo cierto es que trataba de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía en ese momento, sin que el ansia de saber del viejo lo dominara… Ahora está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser sincero, de hacerme saber todo lo que está haciendo, de hacerme saber que fue un error de su parte… Mi hermoso gilipollas está intentando disculparse, y yo no lo estoy dejando… Pero apartarse de la ruta solo por ir a mear a un aeropuerto… Ahora sí que no lo sigo_…" Perdida en sus pensamientos, y en cómo tratar de liquidar su primera pelea en terreno igualitario, Ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta del lado del acompañante se abrió repentinamente… Rock, con mirada dura, pero no de rabia, le clavó los ojos en cuanto ella se volteó.

-Baja.

-Ya te dije que no, joder… ¿En qué idioma te digo que no tengo ganas de mear, negociante?

-No es eso…

-¿Y entonces de que se trata, Rock? ¿Acaso estás planeando otra fuga?

-…Sabes bien que te amo, Rebecca… -Rock le tomó la mano intempestivamente, sacándole el balance de su enojo con ese simple gesto- Pero si hay algo cierto, es que cuando decides ser burra, lo eres sin pasar por términos medios… Ven, vamos, Baja…

-…Pero…

-Ven, vamos... –La última resistencia de Revy se hizo presente en ese preciso instante. Los ojos de Rock casi le habían alzado la bandera blanca hasta el tope… Pero Revy no iba a rendirse sin pelear- Ay, Revy, por favor… Te va a gustar… Si decides acompañarme, te dejaré jugar al Póker una semana por Dinero con la Novicia Violadora…

-…De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Pero como me lleves a los aseos de este sitio, y te arrancaré las tripas con los dientes, negociante… Y serán cien dólares por día… solo por no olvidar qué se siente antes de volver a los guisantes…

El suspiro mental de Rock casi le resultó audible mientras entraban en la terminal… Y Revy casi se fue de espaldas, cuando llegó junto con Rock al mesón de servicio de la Hainan Airlines…

-Mis pasajes, por favor… Rokuro y Rebecca Okajima…

-Enseguida, Señor… -La joven empleada china les dirigió una contenida sonrisa cómplice al entregarle los pasajes y la tarjeta de embarque- Y respecto a lo que me consultó, cuando pase por la zona libre de impuestos, hay una tienda que tiene lo que necesita para su viaje… Que tengan un buen día…

-Gra…cias… -Revy contestó como una autómata el saludo de la chica… Y mientras era remolcada metódicamente por Rock hacia las salidas regionales de la terminal, encontró finalmente algunas palabras para destilar la sorpresa en alza que la situación le estaba generando- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Rock?

-Liquido este incidente –Rock le contestó sin dejar de remolcarla- No voy a discutir, ni a encabronarme ni a gritar o ser desconsiderado por algo que es mi exclusiva culpa, ni dentro de un auto, o en la calle, o en cualquier lecho que ambos ocupemos al mismo tiempo. Necesito espacio abierto, y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió… Vamos a Yalong Bay… Un día en la playa, sol, arena y agua es justo lo que necesitamos… Tenemos Phuket a una mierda de vuelta de la esquina y nunca hemos ido desde que estamos juntos… Esto bien vale la pena la demora del viaje…

-¡Rock!

-Perfecto –Rock se detuvo de improviso- Este es el lugar. Tenemos el tiempo justo antes de tomar el vuelo. –Sin dejar de remolcar a su esposa, la hizo entrar en la tienda de conveniencia que le habían señalado- Compraremos lo necesario para un día de playa aquí. Y eso incluye un bañador para mí… Y un Bikini para ti…

-¡QUÉ!

Ooo

-…No pienso salir así, Rock…

-Vamos, Revy… No puede ser tan grave…

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Sanya no había durado mas que una hora y fracción… que hicieron nuevamente en absoluto silencio… No porque Revy ya no quisiera hablarle "_Joder… dejar el viaje de lado solo por ir a la playa y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… Díganme como mierda dejar de amar al negociante… No, mejor no me den ni una puta idea al respecto… Los demonios que todavía me quedan dentro podrían tener alguna ocurrencia y todo se iría a la mierda otra vez… Lo prefiero así… En silencio, preparando su argumentación para quitarme el encabronamiento… Cuando lo único que en este instante necesita este gilipollas es besarme_…" Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano izquierda fue hasta el apoyabrazos del asiento… y al encontrarse con la de Rock… No la quitó, sino que lo buscó hasta que consiguió que cruzaran los dedos, en un apretón que, a pesar de la disposición de su esposo, dijo mucho más que mil palabras "_Gracias, a quien sea que esté allá arriba, gracias… Ya puedo quedarme tranquila… Tanto que me gustaba encabronarme de nada en esta vida, yendo de un lado a otro repartiendo plomo __hasta por placer… Y ahora algo tan simple como sentir en mi mano el calor de la de este hermoso gilipollas, me deja en paz… Lo que sea que se te ocurra, Cariño… Juro que de verdad lo voy a disfrutar a tope_…" No contaba, sin embargo, con la tenaz insistencia de Rock ni bien pusieron pie en Sanya… Luego de averiguar por las líneas de transporte público, tomaron un autobús con pasaje combinado al ferry de Hainan, que los dejaría finalmente en la playa… Ya allí, Rock ni siquiera titubeó… Se encaminó derechamente hacia el Holiday Inn Resort de Yalong Bay a tomar una habitación matrimonial… Ya allí no había tardado ni dos minutos en ponerse el bañador azul que había comprado. Hasta se había tomado el trabajo de ponerse un discreto parche autoadhesivo de color piel que cubría completamente su marca de justicia. La entrada de Revy al cuarto de baño, sin embargo, fue absolutamente bajo protesta, y más todavía cuando vió con horror que su bikini rojo bermellón cabía sobradamente en su mano…

-¿Te parece poco grave? -Revy no podía contener ni la sorpresa o el enojo a partes iguales que le provocaba la situación- ¡Esta mierda es lo mismo que salir en Bragas y sujetador! ¡Andar en bolas y esto no tienen una puta diferencia, negociante! -El tono de reclamo era legítimo- Antes no me hubiera importado…

-…Revy… qué es lo que no te hubiera importado…

-…Antes era otra, Negociante… Tengo que admitir que cambié… Antes de conocerte no me hubiera importado un puto comino causar una escandalera y que me echasen del hotel por salir en bolas a la piscina o a la playa por puro gusto de encabronar al servicio y de paso calentar a todos los que tuvieran los huevos bien puestos entre las piernas… Pero ahora es distinto…

-¿…Por…?

-Pasa que soy tu esposa, Rock… -Revy, todavía examinando frente al espejo del baño la arrebatadora figura que el espectacular bikini dibujaba todavía más, esbozó una sonrisa, y sus mejillas tomaron algo de color- Riéte todo lo que quieras, Negociante, pero no sé de donde carajos me ha brotado el pudor… Lo que antes no me importaba que otros me vieran… Son cosas que ahora por nada del mundo dejaría a la vista de otros ojos que no sean los tuyos…

-…Entonces… -Rock sonrió en cuanto encontró el argumento definivo- …Deja que sean mis ojos los que juzguen… si yo considero el bikini escandaloso, te hare ir vestida a la playa y no hablaré más del asunto ¿Es un trato?

-¿Es en serio?

-Totalmente. Vamos… Deja que te vea…

La puerta del baño finalmente se abrió… Y Revy hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que sus ojos detectaron en los de su esposo en cuanto la tuvo completamente a la vista con ese Bikini, que pese a los reclamos anteriores, comenzaba a acariciar como un suave terciopelo su emergente vanidad femenina. Los ojos de Rock, que había enmudecido, trataron de abarcarla en una sola mirada, pero no pudieron… Revy sintió como manos la mirada de su esposo paseándose sin embarazo alguno por todo su cuerpo…

-No sigas… -Revy comenzaba a sentir un embarazo que no sabía de donde le venía- Comienzo a sentirme como un filete colgado en un gancho… Por cosas como esa es que no quiero salir así… De modo que…

-…Tienes que esperar mi juicio, Revy… No te adelantes… -Rock se sentó en la cama, e invitó a Revy a que lo hiciera a su lado. La joven pistolera no se hizo de rogar, e hizo lo que él le pedía- A ver… Voy a poner esto en claro muy sencillamente para ti… Imagina que viene a Roanapur un heredero de Pietro Beretta en persona para hablar contigo… Te dice que eres la usuaria número uno de la marca, y por la fidelidad te regala un par de pistolas de última generación completamente personalizadas y solo para ti… ¿Me sigues? –Entretenida por la breve narración, Revy asintió casi con emoción- Descubres que las armas son de lo mejor… Y que hasta puede escapársete un tiro, e igual le darías a cinco tipos en fila, a los mismos que necesitabas cargarte… ¿No serían un sueño de pistolas? Y todos en Roanapur te verían con esas armas en pistoleras, y sentirían…

-Envidia… -Revy asintió con calor- … Una envidia de la puta madre…

-Exacto. Eso es lo que siento yo contigo… -Rock le sonrió anchamente- Eso es lo que ya sé debes estar sintiendo aunque me digas que no… Imagina que sales de aquí tal cual, con el Pareo amarrado a la cintura, y que luego te lo quitas en la playa… Va a haber la mar de gilipollas babeantes que lo primero que van a pensar en cuanto te vean va a ser algo como "…_Menudo filete se coge el gilipollas… Quien fuera él para pasearse ahí, y luego no sentir ni la muerte_…" Y tú, con ese Bikini que de verdad me quitó el habla, solo dices "…_Miren todo lo que quieran, gilipollas… Y sufran… Porque solo mi hombre disfruta lo que ustedes solo pueden ver_…"

…El silencio que siguió a esa declaración comenzó a inquietar a Rock. Revy había bajado la cabeza, y se rascaba el mentón prolijamente, en un gesto que nunca le había visto hasta ese minuto. De pronto, su cabeza se levantó hacia él con ojos brillantes…

-¿En serio eso sientes cuando estás conmigo? ¿Cuándo paseas conmigo por Roanapur? –Revy abrió aún más los ojos, y Rock asintió sonriente- ¿Te da orgullo que me vea como me veo, incluso si es en un bikini que a los dos pasos me deja con el culo al aire?

-…En realidad iba a comprarte el Tanga amarillo… Pero no me quise arriesgar yendo tan allá… Y sí… En momentos como este siento orgullo de que seas mi mujer… -Rock bajó la cabeza- Y volviendo al tema que nos trajo hasta acá… Lo siento, Revy. De verdad lo siento. No volveré a hacer una estupidez como la de esta mañana sin que te enteres primero. No quiero mentirte, no pienso hacerlo… Me juré poco antes de salir de Filipinas hacerte feliz a cualquier costo, y decirte la verdad por dolorosa que fuera. Viviste una vida llena de mentiras y falsas esperanzas… Y yo solo quiero que estés bien, consigas lo que te propones y seas feliz…

-…A la mierda el Bikini… -Revy se lanzó sobre él con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y el gesto de una leona hambrienta- …Si no me lo quitas pronto, voy a romperlo con mis propias manos…

-…Re ¡Revy! –Rock pensó que iba a enloquecer en cuanto sintió la cálida piel del abdomen y vientre de Revy sobre la suya- …Se supone que vamos a la playa…

-Equivocado, Cielito… -Revy lo miró, esta vez seria, pero con sus ojos todavía brillando intensamente- Ahora necesito como nunca antes decirte que lo siento, que me excedí, que encabronarme como lo hice, decirte las cosas que te dije, volverte loco con mi enojo por tanto rato, no estuvo bien… -Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en la frente de su esposo- Solo quiero estar bien contigo… y que me perdones… Y que me hagas el amor como un loco, que me disfrutes a tope como yo te disfruto cada vez que estamos juntos… ¿es eso mucho pedir, Cariño?

-no… -Rock relajó finalmente la mirada, y el corazón de Revy literalmente estalló en su pecho cuando lo vio sonreír ancha y aniñadamente otra vez- …La playa y el mar no se van a ir a ninguna parte…

-Entonces verás los estragos que este bikini puede hacer, cariño… -Revy comenzó a besarlo con fruición por todo el rostro- Voy a dejar ese pedazo de playa convertido en un puto bosque de bambú… creo que no necesito decirte a que me refiero…

-…Ya estoy teniendo problemas con el primer brote –Revy abrió intensamente los ojos. Rock nunca le había dicho una cosa tan atrevida desde que estaban juntos, y además su propio cuerpo comprobaba de primera mano la verdad de la frase-.…Y saliendo de aquí compraré una cám

ara para dejar testimonio… ¡Ven acá!

-¡ROCK!

Ooo

Revy no había apartado la sonrisa de su rostro durante el vuelo de vuelta a Shenzhen. Ahora en paz y definitivamente más enamorada cada día de Rock. Luego de su acalorada reconciliación en la habitación, habían salido finalmente a la playa… Donde él literalmente se volvió loco con la cámara que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia del hotel, y que en sus manos había convertido a Revy en una verdadera modelo internacional en cuanto se quitó el pareo y comenzó a modelarle sobre una de las tumbonas de las muchas que había en la playa nada más que guiada por eso que empezaba a reconocer como vanidad femenina emergiendo de ella. No sabía que la tenía, y los años duros de salir adelante a base de engañar, robar y hasta matar al prójimo para seguir viviendo habían cobrado el precio a su fuero interno… Por la sencilla razón que apuntar bien, robar todo lo posible, y engañar por el máximo beneficio requerían fuerza, astucia y una buena pistola… No maquillaje, tacos o remilgos de mujer… Ahora veía asombrada como algo demasiado cercano al orgullo y algo de vergüenza recorría su cuerpo viendo a su esposo revisar una y otra vez el resultado de su sesión fotográfica en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, que también contenía bastantes fotos románticas de los dos, que ella misma le había impulsado a tomar.

-Joder, Cariño… -Revy susurró al oído de Rock en el asiento contiguo – Deja eso ya… vas a gastarte los ojos frente a la puta pantalla de tanto verme en bikini… Eso que ves ahí ya lo tienes seguro y solo para ti… no tienes que recordarlo tanto… Y si llego a notar que alguien más que tú está viendo, voy a morirme de esa mierda que no sabía que había aquí adentro y que se llama vergüenza…

-…Tienes razón –Rock finalmente apagó la cámara- Además hay que descansar un poco… No ocupamos la noche para dormir precisamente…

Revy volvió a sonreír y suspiró. Rock no se equivocaba en lo absoluto. Sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de cambiarse de ropas, habían cenado en el Buffet del hotel… Y cuando Revy ya estaba contando mentalmente los pasos que la llevarían a la habitación y a una noche de dulce amor que esperaba con verdadera ansia… La remolcó sin ceremonia de ninguna especie hasta la discoteca del hotel…

-Rock… ¡Rock! – Revy tironeaba desesperada delante del sonriente portero chino del local- No voy a entrar en ese jodido antro, así que no insistas…

-..Revy… -Rock, sin soltarla, le acarició la mano. Como por encanto, Revy dejo de tirar- Somos jóvenes… La vida nos quitó a ti y a mí tantas cosas… No encuentro nada de malo en tratar de recuperarlas ahora que podemos…

Revy nunca se había rendido a la evidencia aplastante que cada vez que se hacía necesario, le ponía su esposo delante de sus ojos, tan rápidamente…

-…No sé qué hacer ni cómo comportarme en un sitio como este… -Revy bajó un poco la cabeza- En Roanapur no hay nada que se le parezca… Todos los antros iluminados solo tienen mesas de juego, máquinas y putas… Además no sé ni bailar…

-Yo tampoco… -Rock le sonrió hasta con los ojos- ¿Te atreverías a hacer el ridículo conmigo?

La bandera blanca de rendición llegó al tope del asta mental de Revy en milisegundos "_Joder… ¿Todo en esta vida juntos va a ser una aventura? Como se ve que ningún mal rollo es verdaderamente malo con el negociante a mi lado_…"

-…En fin… -Revy suspiró mirando al techo- Entremos… Y pobre que me aburra, Rock, porque vas a pagarlo caro y donde más te duele…

El oscuro ambiente, lleno de música y luces multicolores casi mareó a Revy ni bien puso pie en el. Caminando despaciosamente en el variopinto gentío de muchas nacionalidades que había ya en el local a esa hora, no tardó mucho en separarse de su esposo, cada vez más hipnotizada por el ambiente… Ni en hacerle patente a los solteros que pululaban en gran número su estilizada figura… Hasta Rock comenzó a ver ojos brillantes por todas partes a medida que buscaban un sitio donde instalarse. De pronto, sus sentidos aguzados como por instinto en medio del saturado ambiente de la disco, le avisaron que algo no estaba del todo bien… No convencido del todo, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Revy en el preciso instante que una mano, no demasiado grande, pero sí muy decidida, buscaba hacer blanco inequívocamente en el trasero de su esposa…

-…_Go away, Buddy… It one owns…_

El Blondo ruso de ojos fríos quedó paralizado en cuanto sintió el ominoso susurro en inglés como si lo tuviera dentro mismo de su cabeza… Pero su derecha, triturada por la cortante potencia de la mano y muñeca izquierda de Rock lo sintió aún más… Retirando la mano mientras se la sacudía nerviosamente y con dolor evidente, el tipo se perdió en el gentío…

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Rock?

Revy le había hablado al oído, y solo entonces Rock reparó que ella había volteado, y de paso visto la mayor parte de la figura…

-…Nn, nada, Revy, nada…

-Rock… -Revy lo tomó de la cintura, y con gesto público y decidido, colocó con firmeza la derecha de rock sobre su nalga del mismo lado- En la presente circunstancia no me molesta que saques de adentro lo que sabes para defenderme… No te flipes con ello, pero me halaga, así que no repitas el error de no decirme cosas ¿No habíamos quedado en eso durante la tarde? -Lo besó en la mejilla con rudeza- El trasero que tienes agarrado con tu derecha es tuyo… De nadie más que de tí ¿De acuerdo? –Rock asintió con una sonrisa- Ningún hijo de puta se puede tomar libertades con él sin que lo hagas puré de sesos primero… Y yo voy a estar en primera fila aplaudiéndote ¿Me sigues?

…Rock solo le sonrió…

-…Ahora vamos por unos tragos… Y luego a bailar…

-…Revy…

-Tranquilo, Galán –Rock veía a Revy cada vez más relajada en ese ambiente- Ya sé que nada de alcohol para ti, descuida.

-Yo estaba pensando en lo contrario…

-Oye, Rock… -Revy lo miró dudosa- Desde que te fuiste a Hong Kong que no tocas una botella… Hasta un Shirley Temple* puede dejarte en el suelo…

-…Nada que el superior entrenamiento del Brazo de la Justicia no pueda manejar… -Rock le sonrió aniñadamente- Ven, a la barra y luego a la pista… Esto está comenzando a gustarme…

"_Y yo que me preocupaba por hacer el ridículo en ese lugar… Absolutamente todos los tipos y tipas bailando hacían lo mismo que nosotros… Lo pasé la mar de bien… Y de paso la música que siempre consideré una mierda, bailando a fin de cuentas no lo es tanto… Sin embargo, volver a la habitación sin duda fue lo mejor. Toma nota de lo que viste anoche, Rebecca… Lo de "cálido" que puede ponerse mi esposo con un solo cubalibre… Verlo hacer la posición invertida desnudo sobre la cama solo para demostrarme que el Ron no lo había afectado no se paga con nada… Sí, señor, no se paga con nada_…" El vuelo había terminado demasiado rápido… Tanto, que la aeromoza, con mucho cuidado, los despertó en un avión casi completamente vacío a la llegada. Con evidente cansancio, pero con unas sonrisas que casi no les cabían en los rostros, salieron finalmente de la terminal rumbo al estacionamiento de la camioneta. Sin que Rock se diera cuenta, Revy había escamoteado astutamente un bolígrafo del mesón de la Hainan Airlines… Ya tenía claro lo que le restaba por hacer…

-…Tengo aguante, Cariño… -Rock abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta para depositar el reducido equipaje que habían acumulado en esa escapada- Pero ahora de verdad necesito dormir… Bueno, a tu lado, aunque me cueste pero dormir… El dichoso cubalibre todavía me pasa la cuenta…

-¿Solo a ti, cielito? –Revy abrió la puerta del copiloto, y sacó el sobre celeste de la guantera- Yo tuve que aguantar tus ataques de lobo hambriento toda la noche… No que fuera a negarme, porque me lo pasé bomba disfrutando el efecto que te hace ahora un solo Ron –Sacando el acta del sobre, la extendió sobre el cofre del vehículo, y buscando su nombre, la firmó decididamente- Listo, ahora sí solo faltas tú para que esto sea oficial –Le extendió el bolígrafo a Rock, que con los ojos muy abiertos, había presenciado en silencio toda la escena- ¿Te apetecería firmar, Cariño?

-Voy a usar una frase tuya, Revy… -Rock, con los ojos bailándole de gusto, tomo de mano de su esposa el bolígrafo, y con trazo firme y sin temblor alguno, firmó donde le correspondía- Ahora ni tonto del culo te diría que no… Y es oficial, mundo… Revy y yo, al menos dentro del territorio de la china continental, Hong Kong y Macao, somos marido y mujer…

-Y aquí también, gilipollas –Revy, con los ojos algo húmedos, tomo la derecha de Rock y la puso sobre su corazón- Me basta con sentirlo, tonto. Un papel no vale ni la mierda de tinta en el que está escrito, y menos puede decirme a quien amar… Solo indicarme que el que amo, como ahora, es el correcto…

…Rock, ya sin palabras, solo la besó con furia, y luego se apartó un poco, teniendo sus brazos enlazados a su cintura.

-Vamos a la oficina de Registro para que ponga la cara de gilipollas y les diga a los tíos que el acta venía en el fondo del equipaje. Tú pondrás cara de esposa ofendida, y asunto arreglado. Luego buscaremos un hotel, y a dormir… Mañana seguiremos camino… ¿Es un buen panorama?

-De puta madre, Rock… Vamos ¡Sube al cacharro y conduce! Si terminamos pronto, hasta puede que nos quede tiempo no solo de dormir…

-…Revy…

**Shenzhen – Cantón (139Km., 1 Hora, 52 Minutos)**

-¿Y por qué hacia Cantón, Cariño?

-La verdad, Amor… Yo creo que porque los hombres de Tseng nos quisieron dar una vista panorámica de China… De otra forma… Eh, Revy… ¿Revy?

…Revy se había quedado repentinamente en silencio… Rock se alarmó…

-¿Revy?

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste callada… Parecías fuera de este mundo…

-…Fue por lo que acabas de hacer… -Revy se revolvió como si estuviera incomoda en la mullida butaca del copiloto- …Eso que me acabas de decir…

-¿Lo de la ruta hacia Cantón...?

-…De verdad hoy estás entrenando, Cariño… -Rock la miró perplejo, al tiempo que ella le sonreía entre incomoda y regocijada- …Me dijiste "Amor"

-…Es cierto… -El tono de Rock destiló algo de preocupación- Si te hice sentir incomoda…

-Ay, Negociante… -Revy suspiró y se estiró con todas sus ganas- Es simplemente que hasta ahora nunca me lo habías dicho. Me sentí extraña por un segundo, pero puedes respirar tranquilo, cielito… Me ha gustado…

-¿Te gustó? ¿En serio te gustó?

-¡Por supuesto que me gustó, Rock! –Revy aleteó como un pichón mal emplumado para reforzar su frase- ¡Cualquier cabrón con las manos en la mierda desde Bangkok hasta Manila sabe quién coño soy y por qué me dicen Revy Dos Manos! –Revy achicó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, e imprevistamente lo besó casi como una dentellada en la mejilla. El gesto repentino casi lo hace perder el control del vehículo- Tranquilo, Cariño… Ya te besé y de ahí no paso mientras estés al volante…. Te repito: Mucha gente sabe quién soy y cómo me llaman… Pero solo tú reconoces en tu corazón que soy tu amor… Y que me lo hayas dicho me ha dejado jodidamente flipada….

-Entonces… -Rock a su vez le devolvió el beso en su mejilla izquierda- Habrá que practicar lo más seguido posible para que no lo sientas en falta… Amor…

-Sabes… Amor… -Revy soltó una pequeña carcajada- Esta joda del matrimonio, contigo a mi lado, día con día me resulta hasta mejor que una jodida balacera…

No pasaba del mediodía cuando llegaron a Guangzhou, o Cantón, como le decían los Pioneros ingleses durante la época Colonial. Luego de Registrarse en el Chateau Star River, Y ya que estaban en plan de turismo, visitaron muchas de las atracciones de la ciudad: la Iglesia del Sagrado Corazón, El Parque Yuexiu, y Era que no, el Templo de la Brillante Piedad Filial, Donde Rock nuevamente tuvo la oportunidad de Meditar en sus jardines junto con Revy, que internamente había comenzado a sentirlo en falta desde que se echaran al camino. Por la noche, luego de la cena, por sugerencia del conserje del hotel, salieron a visitar el mareante tráfago nocturno del Boulevard Shangxiaju, momento que aprovecharon para adquirir algunos recuerdos de viaje tanto para Dutch como para Benny. Finalizaron la noche tomando el crucero panorámico por el Río Perla, que los dejó a ambos hondamente sorprendidos. Volver a la habitación había resultado todo un alivio luego de un día ajetreado en grado sumo para ambos. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos y emociones reclamaban sus derechos. Rock, sin embargo, había notado algo distinto. La urgencia de su entrega afiebrada había ido dejando a Revy día con día desde el momento en que decidieran casarse. El viaje por China hasta ese minuto también había ido decantando cosas en su interior. Por eso su corazón casi había estallado en su pecho al darse cuenta que algo de verdad estaba cambiando en su mujer. Se halló de pronto haciendo el amor con ella de manera tierna y reposada, sin apuro, disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera una hora, porque ella misma lo estaba decidiendo así. Hasta el climax final había sido un momento de quieta ternura en el abrazo interminable que no los cansaba ni aburría de ningún modo "_Revy está cambiando… Es increíble pero está cambiando. ¿Estoy llevándola a algo mejor, o arruinando su estilo de vida y sus habilidades por ello? El Maestro Yueh es el único que puede contestar esa pregunta… En cuanto lleguemos tengo que hacérselo saber_" Completamente desnudos y abrazados en esa cama que se sentía gigante para sus reducidas disposiciones hogareñas, también Revy comenzaba a poner su mente en claro "_Ahora entiendo eso que Rock me dijo el día que tuvimos sexo por primera vez desde que volviera de filipinas… Me dijo que no lo incomodaba, pero que si bien eso lo satisfacía, conmigo pretendía para siempre hacer el amor… Entonces yo no entendía que hubiera una puta diferencia entre ambos rollos… Hoy acabo de darme cuenta de a qué se refería… Lo otro no es menos importante… Alocarse en la cama e inventar una que otra cosa y pasarlo bien no tiene nada de malo… Pero esto que acabamos de hacer tiene un sabor distinto… Es una jodida y alucinante mierda la puta madre de buena… Gilipollas mío, nunca olvides llevarme a la cama para sentirme así de bien como me siento ahora_…" El dulce cansancio del amor satisfecho estaba a punto de cerrarles los ojos… Y Revy, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el impulso dormido en lo más profundo de su pecho, golpear todas las puertas de su ser para abrir su boca….

-…Buenas noches… Amor…

**Cantón – Duyun (904Km., 14 Horas, 10 Minutos)**

-Este es el trayecto largo, Revy… -Rock bajaba la puerta trasera de la todoterreno, habiendo guardado debidamente su equipaje- Son catorce horas y algo más hasta Duyun- Vamos a tener que turnarnos al volante o vamos a terminar muertos del cansancio…

-¿Rock? –Revy ya había tomado el asiento del copiloto, y con los ojos achicados miraba curiosamente la pantalla del GPS- ¿Novecientos kilómetros? Esto va a ser un puto rally por China… Vamos a necesitar un bisturí para rehacernos la raya del culo…

-Nada que no podamos manejar, Revy… -Rock sonrió mientras se acomodaba frente al volante luego de haber cerrado la puerta del conductor- Pirateando géneros con Dutch hemos hecho viajes más largos en el Lagoon sin dormir apenas…

-Eso era por mar, Negociante… -Revy se estiró en el asiento echando hacia atrás el respaldo al mismo tiempo- Si te daba por bostezar, salías a cubierta a estirar las piernas para espantar el sueño y asunto arreglado… Aquí adentro ¿Adonde coño salgo? ¿Al techo de la camioneta?

-Tengo claro que si no tuvieras otra salida, Revy –Rock dio decididamente el contacto de la camioneta- Hasta te tenderías en el techo para tomar aire…

-¿Por qué mierda cosas como esa antes me hacían trinar de rabia…? -Revy se tomaba la cabeza con agobio, que desmentía la suave sonrisa en su rostro- ¿…Y ahora solo me causan risa…?

-Porque el gilipollas con facha de negociante que amas es el que te las dice sin ánimo de cabrearte, Cariño – Rock echó a andar la todoterreno en medio de una sonrisa que otra vez le llegó a los ojos- A veces así de sencillo es el amor…

-Sencillo, Sencillo… -Revy, con el único fin de cabrearlo por broma, como antaño le daba largas a la frase moviendo la izquierda en alto con gesto fatuo ante el rostro perplejo de Rock- Tsk… Con tal de que el jodido amor no me arruine la puntería está bien para mí… Soy pistolera, Rock… No la Madre Teresa…

-…Razón que llevas, Revy –Rock afiló la sonrisa- Los hábitos le quitarían toda la emoción a verte por las mañanas… Ahora, quitártelos sería pervertido pero interesante…

-…A que no te habías puesto tan cerdillo como ahora, Esposo mío… -Revy soltó la carcajada con los ojos dilatados de asombro- El matrimonio te está echando a perder, Negociante…

-…Porque la culpable que viene sentada a mi lado se puso minifalda a propósito para cabrear a los policías chinos…

-La verdad me la puse para que te recordaras de no quedarte dormido al volante… -Revy sonrió otra vez con algo de lascivia- Cada cuatro horas subirá cinco centímetros… Saca la cuenta, cariño…

-Nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí…

-Esposo, Negociante y pervertido, casado con pistolera sicótica enamorada, de Luna de Miel por el sur de china… Somos todos unos Rockstars ¿Tú que dices, Eh?

…Justo a las nueve de la mañana la todoterreno se puso en movimiento hacia el norte buscando la ruta G75.

Ooo

Llevaban ya seis horas de camino, en una ruta que casi sin necesidad del GPS se hallaba estupendamente bien marcada. Eso sí, se debía más que nada al dominio del Chino de Rock, que leía correctamente los Kanjis en los letreros camineros para contrastarlos con la escrupulosa programación del Posicionamiento. Revy llevaba ya dos horas conduciendo sin estorbo alguno, específicamente desde el almuerzo tomado sin prisas en un hostal caminero limpio y bien servido, pero con la advertencia del amodorrado Rock en la punta de la lengua "_Esta ruta también tiene peajes, Revy. Falta poco para llegar a uno, y puede haber control policial. Si llego a estar dormido, me despiertas_…" Revy no ignoraba que la precaución de Rock se debía más que nada al hecho de que no hablaba chino pese a su ascendencia… Salvo que Revy no estaba muy segura de ello. "_No puedo explicarlo… Pero este rollo me tiene jodidamente inquieta… No se lo he dicho a Rock porque ni yo misma estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo… Sería como destapar toda la mierda de un tirón y no me siento ni con ganas ni con aguante para hacerlo todavía… Los días que llevamos aquí, y escuchar hablar en un idioma que siendo niña llenaba todo lo que creía mi mundo, me están encabronando hasta el no va más, y solo porque estoy entendiendo cada vez mejor todo lo que oigo a mi alrededor, Joder… hasta los insultos logro comprender cuando los escucho al pasar_…" Pese a que reconocía la potencia de los sentidos de Rock, al voltear brevemente a verlo, solo notó la relajada placidez del sueño de su hombre "_Cuando le dije a Rock que iba a intentar hablar de mi pasado, no tenía una sola puta intención de hacerlo en este viaje… Pero reconozco demasiado bien ese sentimiento de que el jodido genio va a salirse de la puta botella… Me pasó en el puto barco de los nazis y me cargué hasta los mamparos… Y casi a Dutch, que tuvo los cojones de hacerme reaccionar… Esa es una Revy enloquecida y olvidada hasta de la muerte que espero nunca me llegues a ver a lo vivo, cariño_…" soltando su derecha del volante le arregló con mimo absolutamente desusado en ella un mechón de su cabello…

Ooo

Rock había decidido que podía entregarse al sueño sin contemplaciones. Era cierto que era su Luna de Miel, que por motivos puramente laborales no había tenido lugar, pero también era cierto que una pistolera de increíble puntería y capacidad como Revy le otorgaba un respaldo innegable en caso de cualquier eventualidad. "_Y ahora la mujer que casi me hizo cagarme del miedo cuando me soltó sin mirar una decena de balazos sobre la cabeza en mi primer día secuestrado en el Lagoon, va a mi lado como mi esposa ¿Ironía del destino, o la mejor coincidencia de mi vida? Ciertamente lo segundo…_" Desde el fondo de su plácido descanso, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir voces… La de Revy y la de alguien más…

-_Qǐng hùzhào…_

-…_Zhèlǐ shì..._

-…_Li zhōngwèi_…

-…_Zài zhèlǐ, nǐ shì, li zhōngwèi_…

…Hubo una pausa angustiosa de silencio, que fue la que finalmente trajo a Rock a un estadio más alerta y ya cerca de despertar "_Revy está hablando en Chino… ¡Revy volvió a hablar Chino…!_"

-_Tā de zhàngfū, fūrén. Jiào xǐng tā. Wǒ kàn dào tā de liǎn_...

-…_Dāngrán, zhōngwèi. Děngdài yīduàn shíjiān…_

"_Rock, Cariño, despierta_…" Rock se incorporó con gesto amodorrado en el asiento en cuanto sintió el leve remezón que le dio Revy, para encontrarse con su sonriente esposa, y al costado del vehículo, un joven y sonriente Teniente de la Policía Armada Popular China, contrastando las fotos de sus pasaportes con sus propios rostros…

-¿Qué sucede, Teniente?

-…Debería dormir en el asiento trasero en condiciones de ruta, Señor Okajima… -El Teniente Li lo miró sonriente pese a la advertencia- ¿Cuánto llevan en carretera?

-Salimos de Guangzhou a las nueve de la mañana… Vamos hacia Duyun…

-…Es un viaje largo…¿Cada cuánto se están turnando al volante?

-Lo que manda la ley, Teniente. Cada cuatro horas…

-Bien –El Teniente devolvió los pasaportes, no sin antes dirigir una estudiada mirada de ave de presa sobre sus argollas matrimoniales- Estamos revisando a todos los vehículos con patentes extranjeras o de la administración especial. Un pueblo más adelante sufrió con un ataque de los _Tong_ de Chongqing… Veo que todavía no tienen hijos… Es mejor así en esta ruta.

Rock no se inmutó con la frase del Teniente Li… Pero no pudo pasar por alto la ráfaga casi imperceptible de dolor que surcó el rostro de Revy…

-…Los niños están de vacaciones… -Prosiguió el Teniente con gesto de pesadumbre- Y es la época en que se activan los _Tongs_… Las fábricas de Taiwan necesitan esclavos que trabajen solo por vivir, y los niños son rentables… -Miró con ojos duros a la pareja- En la China rural el bandolerismo y la esclavitud todavía existen… Y hasta los extranjeros que no pueden concebir terminan haciendo su agosto cuando nuestro sistema no les permite la adopción por motivos obvios… -Devolvió los pasaportes con

gesto brusco- Pueden continuar… Que tengan un buen viaje…

-…Gracias, Teniente…

Revy levantó nuevamente el vidrio de su lado de la cabina, y reemprendió la marcha… Pero ya demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en esa simple conversación _"…Es… Es definitivo… Estoy putamente jodida… El puto genio se ha salido y ya no puedo volverlo a embotellar, por la mierda… Y no tengo como coño contenerlo. Espero de corazón que no se te ocurra ninguna gilipollez, Rock, porque el lado más oscuro de tu mujer está por salir a la luz otra vez_…"

Ooo

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, Rock volvió a ponerse tras el volante. Mantuvo el silencio en que Revy se había envuelto, Porque ya había aprendido a conservar la boca cerrada cuando la cabeza de su mujer entraba en ese estado pocas veces visto en que su mente trabajaba a todo vapor. Cuanto más pensaba, menos decía, y eso lo había aprendido en las cientos de veces en que le salvó la vida, cuando su boca emitía aquellos pensamientos en voz alta que nunca tuvo claro hasta ese minuto eran por miedo en parte, y en parte el deseo de no alterar su hasta entonces gris y plana vida sin emoción ni preocupaciones. Cada vez que eso pasaba, ella lo mandaba a la mierda y a guardar silencio en la misma frase… "_Recuerda, Rock, la conversación en el submarino… Cuando Revy tiene algo para decir, como entonces, no le gusta ni que la interrumpan, ni que sientan piedad por ella, ni menos una frase de buena crianza que entonces, y realmente no sé si ahora, podía hacer que desenfundara para cribarte a balazos…_" Intentando no suspirar con demasiada fuerza, Rock se cargó levemente sobre el volante, y concentró sus ojos en el camino. La tarde comenzó a morir con reflejos levemente verdosos y violáceos, producto de las primeras montañas que se levantaban del terreno en medio del verde de los campos de cultivo que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista… Cerca de las ocho de la noche, ya con faros encendidos, y fiados casi exclusivamente a las indicaciones del GPS, Rock intentaba conducir relajadamente, pero con parte de su mente y sus ojos puesta en Revy, que aparentemente dormía, porque casi no había variado su posición desde que cambiaran de puesto al volante… con la cabeza descansando en la butaca, pero mirando hacia la ventanilla, y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho, su pierna izquierda levemente recogida, lo que le daba la vaga y alarmante idea de lo que ella entendía como posición fetal…

-…Rock…

-¿Sí, Revy?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera pelea?

-¿Primera primera, o ya casados? Hay historia entre nosotros…

-…La primera, la del mercado… Cuando Watsap nos quitó el Plymouth y nos metió en chirona por un rato…

-Imposible olvidarla, Revy… Me rehiciste la raya del peinado de un balazo, y luego me pusiste un derecho que cuando me acuerdo todavía me duele…

-Esa misma, Gilipollas… -Revy soltó una corta carcajada sin ganas, y volvió a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te dije entonces?

-Mmm…Veamos… -Rock bajó la cabeza levemente sin quitar los ojos del camino- …Me dijiste que era un pijo de mierda, Y que lo que estaba viviendo no era una película de Hollywood… Habia hambre, miseria y muerte por doquier… Yo te contesté que incluso bajo esas condiciones, podía hacerse lo indicado, lo justo… Y me contestaste que qué mierda tenía en la cabeza, que era incapaz de entender que lo que hacías era lo único que sabías hacer…

-…Tienes una puta buena memoria, Rock… -Revy se volteó hacia delante, con los ojos puestos en el camino y la cabeza algo baja, sin dejar de abrazarse- No se te ocurra abrir la boca ni para soltar un quejido, porque lo que voy a hacer ahora, no pienso hacerlo nunca más, Rock… Vas a escuchar porqué mierda lo que hago es lo único que sé hacer…

…Rock se contuvo con férrea voluntad. Revy estaba lista para soltar todo su oscuro pasado, y aunque lo que iba a escuchar ya sabía de antemano que no le iba a gustar, se puso en guardia interiormente. Iba a escucharlo todo con mente abierta y sin juicios emocionales o morales de ninguna índole. Si tras esa catarsis ella necesitaba que la contuvieran, lo haría sin vacilar. Si no, se mantendría firme y como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Nací en Chinatown, en el Bajo Manhattan –Revy hablaba con tono duro y frío- Siempre he dicho en mi mente que no tengo padres, pero los tuve. Mi madre era Americana…Se llamaba Maribeth Lee, aunque no muchos más recuerdos tengo de ella, salvo que me hacía dormir con una canción que ahora no recuerdo… Mi padre era Chino, se llamaba Thomas Liu, y venía de Hong Kong… Era una jodida cosa para la risa… mis dos apellidos, en chino y en inglés, eran exactamente iguales…Rebecca Mei Liu Lee… Y una mierda. Claramente prefiero que me llamen Revy. –La deslucida risa amarga de Revy fue el primer golpe para Rock- Vivíamos casi al final de la calle Mott, y cinco manzanas más al norte por la misma calle, mis padres tenían un mercado de verduras, que por las discusiones que se me meten en la cabeza a veces, cuando estoy dormida, apenas y les daba para comer… Ahora que soy adulta Entiendo que pese a sus medios, trataban de darme lo mejor… Hasta los cuatro o cinco, yo solo escuchaba todos los días de ellos que yo iba a hacer grandes cosas… Ja, Grandes cosas… Eso no lo sabía el jodido pirado que buscando dinero para quien sabe qué coño, los mató a los dos justo cuando cerraban para volver a casa… Y yo apenas tenía seis. De ese día solo recuerdo dos cosas… A mi madre haciéndome dormir para luego ir por mi padre a cerrar el negocio, y luego a los jodidos cerdos echando abajo la puerta de la casa para sacarme de ahí, cagada y meada del miedo, y hecha una furia de gritos y llanto porque yo quería volver a tener la seguridad que mis padres me daban… Y que un jodido de mierda que nunca agarraron me quitó por nada…

Rock ya estaba horrorizado. Pese a las marcas que su camino en Roanapur le habían dejado a su alma, y las cicatrices que la justicia le causaba cada vez que la había hecho prevalecer, su humanidad sentía los golpes en la vida de Revy como si los estuviera padeciendo personalmente. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, apretó con fuerza creciente las manos sobre el volante, en el punto en que los nudillos se ponen blancos por falta de riego sanguíneo… Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener atención, porque Revy, ya decidida a pasar el mal trago de una vez, no había dejado de hablar…

-…Aquella noche de mierda la pasé de patrulla en patrulla, y de precinto en precinto, hasta que los pijos de Servicios Sociales me rescataron… Si a la mierda que hicieron a continuación se le puede llamar rescate… Por poco y no me arrojan por la ventana de un hogar de acogida del West Side… Si hasta parecía que tenerme les quemaba las manos a los hijos de puta… El chozo ese estaba lleno hasta reventar de chicos latinos, italianos e irlandeses que lo único que les interesaba era si había algo de valor en la maleta que los cerdos me armaron a toda prisa cuando me sacaban de la casa… Terminé, a los putos seis años, sin entender nada, sin ropa y sin zapatos, y ya poniendo el culo contra la pared, porque los mayores no se cortaban de nada por violar una niña de esa edad –Revy bajó aún más la cabeza- Chinatown es una selva prehistórica y retrógrada… Ya mayor entendí el porqué los chinos no le dirigían la palabra a mi padre, y porqué tuve una abuela neoyorquina que nunca conocí. Los matrimonios mixtos de esa índole todavía son tabú dentro de la comunidad china… Y los malditos neoyorquinos son de lo peor tratándose de esa mierda. En fin… Los Liu y los Lee se lavaron las manos al estilo del estirado ese que aparece en la biblia… Pilatos creo que se llama… Me negaron los muy cabrones, Así que quedé por mi cuenta otra vez. Tuve que aprender a mentir, robar y engañar ya desde entonces: Mentir para que las guardianas no nos apalearan, robar para comer y vestirme como pudiera, y engañar para mantener el culo con cero derrotas, entre otras cosas….¿Bonita infancia, no, Rock? ¿Qué de igual tiene la mierda que acabo de contarte con tu niñez de niño pijo y mimado, eh?

Rock no despegó los labios… y clavando los ojos en el camino se volvió a cargar en el volante…

-…Eso, cielito, pon los ojos en el camino… -Revy lo miró de medio lado con una sonrisa enajenada surcándole el rostro- …Pero si crees que la horrible mierda de mi vida no pudo ser así de mala, prepara esas orejas de negociante que tienes, y aguántate, porque se pone peor… Estuve metida hasta el cuello en ese agujero de mierda desde los seis hasta los ocho… Momento en que los chiflados de Servicios Sociales consideraron que habían encontrado un candidato idóneo para ser mi padre sustituto… El Cabrón hijo de puta se llamaba Gerald Barbasetti… Un policía de Mulberry Street, con más contactos en la mierda que Balalaika y Chang juntos… ¿Qué si al fin rehíce mi vida feliz de niña mestiza? Y una mierda, Rock… Pasé de ser cabeza de fila en el hogar, donde una orden mía hacía correr a todos detrás de mis deseos, a ser camello y burro de carga en la casa del cabrón… Como cenicienta estaba de la mañana hasta la noche manteniéndole la casa, no veía la calle salvo desde el ventanuco del sótano, y la puta rescatada de la calle con la que se casó, Gianna se llamaba la furcia, solo me daba órdenes y palizas para la risa por no ir todo lo rápido que se esperaba que fuera… La mierda esa era tan floja que hasta tuve que limpiarle la mierda del culo más de una vez porque a la hija de puta le daban ganas cuando todavía no se le habían secado las uñas… -Revy hizo una corta pausa- …Tu mente de negociante pirata ya debe haber sacado la cuenta, Rock… ¿Cómo coño un policía de calle tiene para mantener una casa en Nueva York? Te lo dije… El tipo estaba enredado hasta las orejas con las mafias, les pasaba datos, y muchas veces el cabrón hasta les cobraba la protección con los comerciantes rebeldes… Cuando llegué a los diez el cerdo me sacó a la calle… Siendo su recadera y moviendo mercancía fue como aprendí a ser una rata de alcantarilla, y así fue como cayó en mis manos mi primera arma… un puto .22 de fabricación checa, que me encontré en un callejón de vuelta de un movimiento de droga en el Bowery. El cuerpo de la puta todavía estaba tibio, y la aguja de la hipodérmica de heroína todavía en la vena se la hacía sangrar a pequeños chorritos… Supongo que el colocón la mandó al lado oscuro, y decidió espicharla para descansar…. Pero eso no es lo importante. Cuando llegué a los doce me pasó lo peor que podía pasarme… comenzaron a crecerme las tetas y el culo comenzó a pararse… si, cielito… comencé a hacerme mujer, y para mi desgracia, el policía cabrón comenzó a fijarse en mí… No pasaron ni seis meses, y una noche, después de drogar a su mujer como una vaca, el cabrón se metió al sótano, y luego de darme una felpa que casi me mató, me violó a su gusto y ganas… Demoré como tres días en volver a caminar como la gente… Y ante la preocupación de que el maricón volviera a repetir el numerito, me escamotee dos dosis de PCP de un encargo que el mierda me hizo para unos chinos… y de vuelta lo encontré bebiendo con la furcia que daba gusto… aparentemente le había ido de puta madre con los sobornos, y estaba celebrando con tantas ganas, que ni cuenta se dio de que les vertí las dos dosis en los vasos y se los llené de Whisky antes de irme a atrincherar al sótano… A la hora y media de esperar, decidí salir a la sala, y los encontré durmiendo medios muertos sobre el sofá… Ahí mismo les largue los cinco plomos que me quedaban en el arma… No conforme con ello, busqué el arma de servicio del cabrón hasta que la encontré… El .38 de mierda me tiraba de culo en cada disparo, pero les puse los seis, tres a cada uno, y luego de robarles todo el dinero y la droga que había en la casa a los cabrones, salí de esa mierda para no volver nunca más…

…En ese punto del relato, Rock hacía esfuerzos desesperados por no llorar. Los ojos le escocían de forma inaguantable "_Mierda, mierda… Hay gente que se queja de una piedra en el zapato, y mi pobre esposa cargó una roca en su alma toda su vida… Qué estúpido e injusto desperdicio_…" Pestañeando rápidamente, volvió a enfocarse en el camino…

-Comencé a vivir en la calle… Pero acababa de convertirme en una hija de puta más buscada que Bonnie y Clyde… Me había cargado un policía, y los azules de Nueva York no perdonan eso ni pública ni privadamente… Me robé de una tienda de ropa vieja una chamarra y unos pantalones desgastados, y luego unas tijeras de una librería. Me convertí en muchachito con solo unos pocos tijeretazos sin cuidado. De día robaba o aceptaba encargos por sumas ridículas para mantenerme con vida. De noche me escondía en los callejones o alcantarillas y trataba de dormir. El arma de la puta estaba descargada, y en Nueva York eso no vale, así que la tiré… Preguntando por aquí y por allá, encontré a un negro en el Bronx dispuesto a venderme una… El puto pandillero pensó que la tenía fácil conmigo… Me dijo que el arma estaba sucia*, y que la estaba dando regalada. Si no tenía dinero, le bastaba con que le entregara el coño y se daba por pagado. Yo le dije al pobre cabrón que me podía gozar a gusto, siempre y cuando la probara primero. En un callejón levanté el arma, y en vez de dispararle al bote de basura que me había indicado, le puse seis plomos al negro de mierda, y luego de robarle todas las balas y un cargador de repuesto, me largué de ahí.

Cinco días más tarde, los pandilleros compañeros del infeliz me encontraron, y aunque me cargué a dos en la pelea que siguió, los que quedaron con vida me vieron las tetas y el culo, y decidieron que matarme era un desperdicio. Me apalearon hasta cansarse, y cuando ya ni me podía defender, me violaron en fila los muy maricones. Esa fue la segunda… -Revy ya no podía contener lo que había en su interior, y su tono se volvía más y más oscuro- En todo caso, aquella Colt M1911 devolvió puntualmente toda la mierda que tuve que aguantar para tenerla. Durante el año que siguió nunca se trabó, nunca quedó con balas a media recámara, nunca quedó con el riel trabado al final de la carrera…El gatilló nunca se agripó, y nunca necesitó ni una puta limpieza de cañón. Comencé a cobrarle una confianza ciega que ya no tenía en la gente. Ya tenía arma, y todavía me quedaban balas… Pero ese puto año fue el más frío de toda la puñetera historia del puto mundo, joder. De modo que cuando se me acababa el día y la pasta, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, y asaltaba licorerías por unos pocos dólares, una botella y cigarrillos… Bebía y fumaba nada más que para soportar el frío y el hambre… Aunque luego se volvió una necesidad. De vez en cuando encontraba una misión decente que sin preguntas me daba sitio para echar mis huesos por una noche, y algo de sopa boba para engañar las tripas… Pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando ya no daba más, iba al metro a tirarme cerca de los conductos de calefacción… Aunque dejé de hacerlo un día de diciembre en que el frío de la puta madre que había te cristalizaba el aliento cuando respirabas. No tenía ni un puto dólar en el bolsillo, y cuando las cosas están así de malas en la ciudad, se convierte en una selva en que hasta un puto cubo de basura quemándose puede provocar una pelea por espacio para calentarse. Esa noche estaba todo lleno por doquier, así que gasté mi última botella del día, y llegue ahí demasiado borracha hasta para reconocer el peligro. En medio de la noche nos cayó encima un jodido chiflado que se creía el vengador enmascarado, y mató a los dos Sin Casa que dormían conmigo… El desgraciado ya tenía el cuchillo encima de mí cuando le puse dos plomos en el estómago, y salí huyendo más muerta que viva de ahí… Mas tarde pasó lo que te conté en el Submarino… Los putos cerdos me dejaron tirada en la calle medio muriéndome luego de la paliza, y un viejo de aspecto raro me llevó a una clínica comunitaria donde me curaron. Antes que las preguntas se hicieran difíciles de contestar, escapé otra vez a la calle, a la alcantarilla…

Revy rememoraba otra vez sin ira. Pero el tono de ironía y cinismo era todavía peor que el de rabia, y Rock a cada segundo se sentía como la descantillada estatua de Buda a la entrada del Puerto en Roanapur… Como piedra iba perdiendo forma y sentido, abrumado por las verdades negras y amargas de la vida de su mujer…

-El viejo de aspecto raro fue mi primer padrino –Revy soltó una risita cínica antes de proseguir- Demoró cerca de un mes en volver a encontrarme, y cuando lo logró, me puse a trabajar para él. Protección, drogas, putas… Todo lo que puedas imaginarte pasó por mis manos, a los putos trece años. Volví a tener techo, cama y comida caliente otra vez. Desde la muerte cinco hasta la treinta y cinco fueron parte por sus órdenes, y parte por vivir. El viejo de mierda tenía una sola debilidad. Sus soldados eramos solo niñas, todas entre los doce y los dieciséis… Y todas tenían dinero de sobra para sus gilipolleces… Pero ninguna compraba balas, y tarde entendí el porqué… -Revy hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo. Su mirada se perdió en el brillo parejo de la brasa, en medio de espesas volutas de humo- ¿Se te ocurre, negociante, la razón del odio parido que le tengo al maricón de Phat La? Yo te lo diré; el gusto por las jovencitas. Cuando me puse a sus órdenes me dio una caja de cincuenta tiros de .45, y me dijo que no perdiera cuidado en hablar con él cuando se me acabaran. En cosa de meses nos metimos en una guerra por territorio con otra banda del barrio italiano, y todos los días había balazos por doquier. Cuando llené el último cargador, me vi obligada a ir al hotelucho que ocupaba permanentemente para pedirle balas. El resto de las chicas me necesitaban, porque ellos eran más y mayores, y ya teníamos dos chicas muertas y varias heridas. Casi me caí de culo cuando lo ví sentado en un gran sillón, con una mesa llena de balas por cajas a su costado. _"Simple nena_" me dijo el cabrón "_Ponte al lado mío, bájate los pantalones y las bragas y te lo diré. Por cada minuto que me aguantes la mano en tu culo y en tu coño, tendrás cinco balas gratis… Si me dejas meterte mi dedo en el coño, serán diez por minuto… en tu culo, y serán quince por minuto… Si entregas el coño para que te lo folle a placer, una caja de cincuenta… Y si te dejas encular hoy y por el tiempo que yo quiera, nunca necesitarás pedirme esto de nuevo_…" Yo necesitaba balas, Joder… Y el viejo pervertido maricón sabía que siendo menor de edad legalmente no podía comprarlas yo... El circuito sucio no era lo más conveniente, en razón de la clase de mierda oxidada o fallada que puede llegarte por comprar a ciegas. Y una mierda, lo que menos me importaba en ese minuto era el deseo que les despertaba mi cuerpo a los cabrones. Yo ni tenía una jodida idea del porqué, pese a que día con día las tetas y el culo me crecían más, aunque afortunadamente todavía no tenía mis primeras reglas, o lo hubiera pasado peor. Cincuenta balas… cinco minutos completos que me aguanté ese dedo reumático y lleno de verrugas metido adentro. Yo pensé que al menos mientras hacía la pasta suficiente, había librado sin más daño que sentir el coño escocido por algunas horas…

…Sin que Revy se diera cuenta, o bien si lo hizo a ella no le importó, Rock pateó el piso de la camioneta con rabia al pasar una velocidad…

-Lo que no sabía era que mi facha de muchachito con tetas le había despertado toda la perversión posible al viejo… Y comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo, pillandome en la calle a todas horas, comprándome una pistolera diestra para que no llevara la Colt metida en los pantalones… Finalmente no pudo aguantarse más, y una noche luego de abastecer a los dealers en Mulberry, me llamó a su cuchitril. Aunque de mala gana, fui. Allí el maricón me ofreció las putas puertas del mundo si follaba con él… No te niego que la propuesta comenzó a convencerme… Dinero fácil, balas de sobra… Y todo por una puta mierda a la que todavía no le encontraba el gusto y me daba puto asco. Otra chica, en la misma situación, le hubiera ofrecido hasta los hoyos de los aretes… Pero yo no aguantaba mierdas con eso… Mi primera muerte fue precisamente porque un cabrón me metió su asquerosa verga en el coño a la fuerza… Lo mandé a la mierda sin pestañear, y el viejo de vuelta me dio una bofetada que me hizo ver estrellas… Como bien supones, querido, Revy la hija de puta reaccionó de inmediato… Pero no alcancé ni a desenfundar cuando me fui a negro sin saber siquiera lo que me había golpeado… Desperté con los pantalones y las bragas abajo, y al viejo asqueroso encima mío metiéndomela por atrás… Esa fue la tercera… Cuando el cabrón hijo de puta acabó, viejo y acabado como estaba, casi se quedó dormido cuando se salió de mí. Tantas ganas me tenía y tan ciego estaba, que el maricón no me quitó la pistola para violarme… Solo segundos antes de matarlo se dio cuenta de su error. Tuve que salir a balazos contra mis propias compañeras para escapar de ahí, y cuando alcancé la calle me di cuenta que el ruido de mierda que bien sabes hace una balacera de las buenas, atrajo a la bofia como moscas a la miel… Ni dos manzanas alcancé a escapar cuando me echaron el guante, y eso solo después que recibí mi primer plomo en el hombro… Esa cicatriz que ahora tapa el tatuaje es mi recuerdo de esa noche. Terminé en el ala prisión del Bellevue, y ese fue mi primer paso dentro de esa mierda que llaman la Justicia Juvenil…

…Rock trató de no parecer angustiado, e intentando conservar la serenidad, echó una ojeada que trató de ser fría al reloj digital del vehículo… Pasaban de las ocho. Revy ya llevaba algo más de una hora hablando, y el relato se le hacía cada vez más inaguantable con cada minuto que pasaba… Y peor aún, todavía no tenía trazas de terminar…

-Yo sabía que no era un angel –Revy se rió sordamente y con desgana- Pero cuando el fiscal asignado se presentó para leerme la fría relación de mis cargos, no hubiera pensado jamás que puesta en los putos términos legales del papel que me leyó, se oyera tan asquerosamente negra… Cualquiera hubiera pensado en un criminal de más edad y recorrido en el hampa… Pero el puto pijo se quedaba pasmado mientras le leía esa relación a una mocosa de trece para catorce años. Llegaba a hervir de furia amarrada a esa cama de hospital mientras el pijo maricón se compadecía de "Mi triste vida" Joder, triste y una mierda, no iba a ir a la sombra ahora ni nunca si podía evitarlo. Me ofreció un arreglo si aportaba testimonio para desmantelar la organización del viejo muerto: El Bowery, Mulberry y Chinatown se estaban disputando los restos del cadáver, y en las putas calles de los barrios había tanto plomo que ni Superman hubiera podido ver a través de el. A cambio, me ofrecía protección y un centro de mínima seguridad hasta el juicio. Si la cosa prosperaba en tribunales, y yo cooperaba, podía esperar una reducción de condena que me permitiría salir del sistema bajo palabra en la mayoría de edad. Joder, yo quería largarme enseguida, pero me lo pensé mejor. Una temporada fuera de circulación me pondría a salvo de la tormenta de mierda que había en las calles por haberme cargado al viejo, así que acepté. Me sentí segura… O al menos eso pensaba mientras me llevaban a Beacon. Nada más llegada ahí apareció en mi celda un guardián que hizo mierda todo lo que traía, y de paso me tiró al piso con los brazos atrás. Mientras me los tiraba hacia arriba con una mano su asquerosa bota en mi espalda me inmovilizaba al piso. No contento con eso, el pervertido maricón me restregaba la puta macana por el culo y el coño… Al tercer día de estancia me acorraló en las duchas y me violó luego de darme una paliza porque me defendí. Esa fue la cuarta…

Rock ya estaba más allá de la vida. Fuerzas apenas le quedaban para mantener la ruta… porque no se sentía capaz de nada más…

-…Luego me metí sin quererlo con las mexicanas, por sentarme donde no me correspondía en la hora de patio… Tenía tanta calle, y sin embargo ocupar un puto asiento era peor que quitarle la comida de la boca a alguien… las malditas furcias de mierda me metieron a la fuerza en una celda, y luego de arañarme y apalearme hasta que se les cayeron los brazos, me metieron un trapeador por el coño solo para que aprendiera a estarme quietecita en mi lugar… Pese a que no fue una verga, siempre he considerado esa como la quinta… Así como me estaba saliendo la mano, no iba a llegar con vida a final de mes. No entendía los putos códigos carcelarios, tenía la cara y el coño hechos una mierda, y todavía faltaba que el puto juicio prosperara para que me sacaran a testificar… A la mierda… Faltando apenas dos días para que me llevaran al tribunal, me escapé de Beacon escondida en la basura apestosa de ese lugar…

…Rock de verdad ya no quería oír más… Pero se obligó "_Van años que Revy no habla de estas cosas, y es probable que nadie las haya escuchado antes que yo… Dije que iba hasta el final, y cumpliré aunque el alma se me caiga a pedazos… Ya empezaste, Revy. Se la chica valiente que sé que eres, y termina. Aunque me duela, yo todavía sigo aquí, y voy a estarlo toda tu vida_…"

-…Nueva York ya era territorio peligroso para mí… Así que saltando de tren en tren y de camión en camión… Y de la sexta y séptima violación… Llegué finalmente a Florida… Los aventones tienen su precio. Un vagabundo en un tren, y un camionero de verga minúscula y apestosa, se dieron el gusto final de abusar de un tierno coño adolescente antes de morir… porque durante el camino llegó mi primera regla, y ya tuve que pensármelo mejor antes de dejarme violar para seguir con vida. Así que la ya no tan pequeña Revy, llegó con las manos vacías, un saco al hombro, y su primera caja de tampones, que dicho sea de paso casi me acabé antes de podérmelos colocar como una mujer hecha y derecha… Putas cosas de mujer que nadie me enseñó porque no había nadie ni dispuesto, ni disponible. El caso es que callejeando por Miami encontré mi primer y último trabajo antes de saltar el océano. Los Tongs buscaban una chica que no le temiera a las armas, pero que con su cuerpo tentador y su inocencia infantil, sirviera para mover drogas, y abastecer a los dealers, que en aquella época dorada ganaban dinero a manos llenas en medio del furor por la cocaína colombiana que entraba por México y los cayos de la florida. Era un remanso de paz donde hasta los cubanos y los italianos hacían negocio sin molestar a una puta mosca. Ellos me convirtieron en mujer. Me llevaron a cortarme el cabello, recibí mi primer teñido, mis primeras bragas y sujetador de encaje, mi primer vestido… Era una puta cosa para la risa… Las furcias que trabajaban para el Tong hasta me enseñaron como sentarme, pararme y caminar con falda, porque acostumbrada desde siempre a los pantalones, me sentaba como un puto hombre, con los codos en las rodillas y las piernas abiertas… Y por fin pude ponerme el puto tampón femenino como la puta gente normal. Todas las tardes me paseaba por el Sunset Boulevard con mi vestidito floreado y aire de chica inocente… con una Beretta 84 en el bolso… qué mierda divertida era esa. De ida parecía una de las furcias de las mierdas que filmaba Russ Meyer, con las tetas como misiles de gordas con tanto polvo como podía cargarles… para la vuelta ya venían de tamaño normal… y todo bajo las mismas narices de los cerdos, que ni se daban por enterados de tan corrompidos que eran los maricones… Estuve así, en esa tranquilidad entre balacera y balacera hasta los dieciocho, pasándomela de puta madre bajo el sol después de toda la mierda de frío que había soportado… Hasta que la pequeña Revy se enamoró… El Cabrón de mierda se llamaba Benny Wang, o al menos eso decía él, y también era mestizo como yo. Un año entero sin preguntas y sí conversando como loros luego de follar… Por fin mi cuerpo comprendía el gusto que daba, y como estaba enamorada, no ponía restricciones a nada de lo que salía de mi puta boca y cuerpo… Y el cabrón, luego de follarme hasta colgada del techo, me escogió para que lo acompañase en un transporte grande de droga a Nueva York… El Tong, lo mismo que la Tríada, negocia con sus iguales por dinero, pero los engaños y balaceras entre bandas son moneda corriente durante las transacciones. Estúpida y boba como nunca más fui en mi vida, ante la perspectiva de follar como conejo por cinco días completos, acepté. En medio del intercambio aparecieron los putos federales, para descubrir con rabia que el maricón de mierda al que le había entregado el cuerpo por amor y por gusto, era un puto agente de la DEA… Ahí mismo me cargué al cabrón bajo una lluvia de plomo, y para serte sincera, todavía no logro saber cómo mierda me abrí del puto sitio sin siquiera un raspón… Yo sabía que no iba a librar de una mierda de ese tamaño, y que los putos agentes iban a coserme a balazos en cuanto me tuvieran a tiro… Mejor a la sombra y viva, que bajo tierra y muerta, pensé entonces… En cuanto ví una oportunidad segura, me entregué a los locales… -Revy volvió a reírse amargamente- Era la mierda más divertida del mundo ver a los agentes de la DEA , el ATF, el FBI y a la policía estatal y de la ciudad enseñándose los dientes por mi causa… Si tan solo hubiera sido por mi linda figura, y no porque todos ellos solo querían meterme en una celda, hundirme en la mierda y tirar la llave… El caso es que para mi desgracia, el Fiscal de Distrito era el mismo pijo cabrón que se había condolido de mi "Triste Vida" cuando me leyó la acusación en el Bellevue a los trece… Me dio una puta mirada con la mierda saliéndole por las orejas, y los mandó a todos al carajo diciendo que el caso era de la ciudad, que yo era una mierda traicionera con cuentas pendientes, y que solo cuando él terminara conmigo, dejaría los despojos a disposición de las demás agencias…Antes de Filipinas, esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que salió de mis labios un "Estoy Jodida" bien de adentro…

Rock quiso sonreír ante el chiste negro que no venía al caso, salido de los labios de Revy… Pero su dolor, sencillamente se lo impidió…

-El juicio fue una pesadilla de mierda… -Revy estiró la mirada hacia el horizonte sin ver nada realmente- Me salvó que era solo un gatillo fácil de mierda y no Al Capone, o los medios se hubieran hecho navidad en julio conmigo… Hasta los padres del cabrón que me engañó estaban entre el público para ver cómo me hundían en la mierda… Allí me caí de espaldas… cuando el puto fiscal hizo la relación de hechos, Resultó que tu esposa aquí presente, tenía acreditadas nada menos que 145 muertes entre los doce y los dieciocho… Nada mal para una principiante ¿Eh, Negociante? El caso es que el pobre gilipollas que me habían asignado como defensor de oficio, se volvía loco intentando ablandarle el corazón al fiscal para negociar… Pero el cabrón se negó en redondo… Hasta que un investigador de la defensoría dio con mi historial en servicios sociales, historial que dicho sea de paso, el cabrón del fiscal había intentado a toda costa ocultar… Yo tenía por bajo no menos de tres cadenas perpetuas de un tirón… Pero el discurso del gilipollas en la negociación, achacándole todos los problemas que tenían conmigo al mal manejo de mi caso, y el hecho de que me hubieran asignado un padre sustituto que siendo policía tenía conexiones en el hampa y blablablá… El pijo del fiscal se meó ahí mismo y se entregó. La propuesta era clara: Bedford Hills, 25 años con beneficios y rebaja por buena conducta, y cooperación máxima con todas las agencias que estaban haciendo antesala tras de él… Si no hacía alguna gilipollez, hasta podría salir en diez… Asi que dije de acuerdo, y ya veré como sobrevivo…

…Rock finalmente comenzó a relajarse… La historia aparentemente estaba llegando a su final…

Lo que sigue, cielito… Es más una película de Hollywood que parte de mi vida. El bus lleno de convictas que nos llevaba a Bedford Hills salió de Nueva York una mañana de julio, con más escolta que el puto presidente de la nación… Algunas de las tipas que iban arriba eran realmente unas hijas de puta malas hasta el tuétano… Yo solo trataba de vivir y que no me mataran en el proceso… Salvo que al llegar a la interestatal el puto infierno se desató de repente… autos negros por todos lados y una balacera de la puta madre que me quemaba las manos porque esposada y vestida de naranja como una jodida zanahoria no tenía como mierda participar y ser libre otra vez… La mayor sorpresa era que todos los putos que les disparaban a los cerdos y al bus venían por mí… El Tong no se toma esas molestias por una tipa como yo, así que de verdad no sabía qué coño estaba pasando… menos todavía cuando en medio de un rio de sangre, guardias y presas muertas, entraron dos tipos que cortaron los grilletes, y agarrándome de donde mejor pudieron me sacaron de ahí. Una hora más tarde, apenas se dignaron a decirme que me quedara quieta, y que subiera a la learjet que esperaba en el aeropuerto Greenwood Lake. Ni pude soltar una jodida protesta, porque los cabrones, en cuanto me cambié de ropa, se lanzaron sobre mí y me durmieron con quizás que mierda de droga… El caso, es que desperté nueve horas más tarde arriba de una Limusina, casi en la entrada de las salidas internacionales del LAX. Llevaba tacones altos, una falda que más parecía una muestra gratis de mi culo, el cabello teñido de rubio furioso, y unos gigantescos lentes oscuros a juego. Parecía una furcia a punto de echarse a la calle a trabajar con el coño… Entonces comprendí todo… El cabrón chino que iba conmigo, me dijo que mi familia verdadera me había estado buscando por años… ¿Mi verdadera familia? Yo ya no entendía una mierda de nada. Entonces me dijo que mi apellido no lo llevaba cualquiera, y que el honor de portarlo no debía ser manchado de la manera que yo lo estaba haciendo. Por lo mismo me estaban sacando de los States rumbo a Tailandia, donde un hermano cuidaría de mí y me proporcionaría los medios para vivir… Fue entonces que muchas piezas sueltas del puto y macabro rompecabezas de mi vida encontraron su sitio para explicarme todo. –Revy suspiró con fuerza- Mi padre venía de una familia con dos ramas. La rama blanca había emigrado a los States para vivir y trabajar en paz… Pero la negra, que era de esas que producen auténticos hijos de puta, había hecho su vida a base de servir a la Sun Yee On… Me enteré mucho más tarde por Chang que muchos de mis parientes directos incluso fueron Cabezas de Dragón de la hermandad. El caso es que mi padre decidió escapar de su destino y pidió ayuda para desaparecer a sus parientes blancos en los Estados Unidos. Por eso y por casarse con una blanca apenas tenía para vivir, apenas le hablaban, y cuando los Tong lo encontraron, lo mataron y a mi madre sin vacilar… Y yo hasta serví a los hijos de puta… El caso es que aquí acaba esta historia, Rock… Porque el resto ya lo conoces. Chang me apadrinó, me enseñó a disparar como el puto asesino que es, y comencé a vivir de la pistola en Roanapur. Me presentó a Dutch y me convertí en pirata… Salvo que… Hay algo reciente que no te he contado….

Ahora Rock se alarmó de verdad… Revy estaba con los ojos brillantes, y con la cabeza baja se abrazaba con fuerza creciente… Como si la revelación que le restaba fuera finalmente a hacerla caer…

-¿Recuerdas ese encargo que me hizo Dutch casi recién casados, que me llevó a Bangkok por un día entero? ¿Ese del que te preocupaste tanto porque podía traerme mal rollo? Pues debo decirte, cielito, que no había ningún encargo de Dutch… Yo fui por mi cuenta, y de paso te mentí como la descarada hija de puta que soy…

Los ojos de Rock se abrieron con sorpresa inaudita…

-Fui al ginecólogo, gilipollas… -Revy lo reprochó con un hilo de voz- ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que en el tiempo que llevamos casados nunca te dije que no, que follamos en callejones y hasta en el puto Plymouth y nunca, nunca, te pedí que te pusieras un puto condón? ¿Y acaso nunca reaccionaste al hecho que nunca has visto ni la traza de una jodida caja de pastillas en casa? Te creía más inteligente, negociante… -Revy bajó la cabeza casi hasta que el mentón tocó su pecho- Tenía una esperanza, Rock, débil, pero a fin de cuentas una puta y jodida esperanza… Hasta que el maricón del ginecólogo me dijo que ni en sueños… -Revy se atascó, y Rock sintió el comienzo de un sollozo agolparse en su garganta- Joder… Que mierda inútil… Transité entre balazos, sangre y muerte entre los doce y los dieciocho, me violaron siete veces en todo ese puto tiempo… Pero aún tenía esperanza, hasta que la sospecha que me brotó en Filipinas luego que los negros de mierda me violaran y encularan a su gusto, se hizo realidad… -Revy finalmente soltó dos lagrimas que brillaron en la noche antes de perderse absorbidas por la tela de su blusa- Me has entregado tanto, y yo no tenía una puta mierda que ofrecerte… Yo quería darte un hijo, Rokuro Okajima… La puta y santa verdad que llegué al jodido punto en que no me importaba cargar una panza de tres jodidos kilómetros, si lo que la engordaba era tu amor y el mío, joder… Pero la sentencia del jodido médico fue peor que la de un puto juez… mi coño solo sirve para follar… quedé tan destrozada que nunca, por ningún medio, voy a poder engendrar…

Revy ya no pudo contenerse más. El llanto llegó finalmente, pero en medio de sus férreos esfuerzos por no llorar más. Los sollozos finalmente la derrotaron en esa batalla perdida de antemano, y el llanto convulsivo y desgarrador no tardó en llegar…

-…Basta, Revy, Joder, ya no aguanto más…

La frase desgarrada de Rock, que apenas veía el camino porque las lágrimas no se habían hecho esperar, fue la que decidió su siguiente movimiento. Sin importarle el hecho que se hallaba en medio de la noche en una autopista, pisó con fuerza el freno y el embrague de la camioneta, que se detuvo en medio de un atroz chillido y humo de neumáticos quemados… Revy solo quería una cosa de él, y él exactamente lo mismo que ella… cuando lo vio abrir la puerta del conductor ya no pensaba, solo abrió la del pasajero, y bajando de la camioneta, corrió por el costado del vehículo hacia el único sitio del mundo donde sabía que iba a sentirse segura sin preguntas ni transacciones de ninguna especie. Todavía llorando, ambos se encontraron entre los focos encendidos del vehículo, fundiéndose en un abrazo desesperado de parte de Revy, y la ancha y cálida extensión del consolador abrazo de Rock…

-Rock… nunca más…-Revy se estremecía, convulsionada por su llanto, con su rostro pegado al espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Rock- nunca más de esta puta mierda… nunca más…

-Nunca más, mi chica valiente… Ya fue suficiente… Shhht, ya lo soltaste, llora si quieres… Yo de aquí tampoco me voy a ir nunca más… -Rock acariciaba apaciguadoramente el cabello de su mujer- Siempre vamos a estar juntos, y juntos apalearemos la mierda que se nos venga encima para que no nos toque… Ya no estás sola…

-…Pero…

-Escuchame, Rebecca Liu… Y escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte –Susurró Rock a su oído mientras estrechaba el abrazo- Nada me llena más de amor y orgullo que lo que trataste de hacer, aunque no hubiera tenido el resultado que esperabas… Pero un filósofo del que no me acuerdo el nombre dijo una vez "Donde la vida nos cierra una puerta, el destino nos abre una ventana" Esperemos a ver que ventana se nos abre por el camino… Y mientras sucede, yo solo te quiero para mí… Me siento como un pirata egoísta con un gran botín… Y no pienso compartirlo con nadie…

Revy solo estrechó aún más el abrazo, refugiándose en los brazos de Rock, sin palabras, sin condiciones, sin nada más que el frío, pegajoso y oscuro peso de su vida pasada, disolviéndose y alivianándole el alma en el suave calor que su pecho encendía cada vez con mayor fuerza… Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentía unas ganas devoradoras que el bienestar que sentía entre los brazos de Rock no acabara jamás… Hasta que el estruendoso sonido de una bocina de camión aumentó, los ensordeció y luego los dejó perdiéndose entre una ráfaga de luces para ser tragado por la noche…

-…Rock…

-¿Si, Revy?

-…Vamos a perder algo más que la camioneta si seguimos parados a mitad de carretera en medio de la noche… -Revy soltó una risita con su rostro todavía escondido en el pecho de Rock- Lleguemos primero a Duyun… Ahí nos abrazaremos todo lo que queramos –Revy levantó el rostro, con los ojos todavía brillantes de lágrimas, pero una ancha sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Qué te parece, Eh?

-…Vamos, filosofa, sube a la camioneta – Rock le dio un leve beso antes de soltar su cintura- Habrá que correr para llegar a la ciudad antes de medianoche… Y voy a cobrarte el abrazo con todos los recargos…

-Eres un pirata, Rock… -Revy soltó una carcajada limpia y relajada mientras subía al puesto del pasajero- …Pero que estoy diciendo… ¡Tú eres un pirata!

-…Mira quién habla… -Rock cerró la puerta del conductor, y luego de dar el contacto, llevó su mano a la palanca de velocidades… y al hacerlo la mano de revy se puso sobre la de él para pasar el cambio- …La mujer que amo y que me enseñó, por fortuna viene a mi lado…

Pasadas las once encontraron un hostal abierto en Duyun… Y sin nada más espectacular o candente que dormir juntos y abrazados en ese lecho temporal, dieron fin al agitado día que habían vivido "_Si antes tuve alguna duda de haber unido mi pésimo destino al del negociante, ahora ya no hay espacio sino para la realidad que ya no soy ni yo misma, ni completa si no es con él_…" Sintiendo las cálidas manos y cuerpo de Rock sobre su vientre y espalda, Revy finalmente cerró los ojos… Y mientras el sueño se encargaba de entregarle descanso, el alivio que sentía en el pecho fue dibujando una relajada y ancha sonrisa en su rostro…

**Duyun – Chongqing (474Km., 6 Horas, 13 Minutos)**

Tomaron el desayuno entre los repetidos agradecimientos de la dueña del hostal: Las grandes festividades anuales de los Miao ya habían pasado, aunque todavía era posible ver en las calles a algunas de las jóvenes ya casadas que habían participado del festival, con algunos discretos adornos de plata en sus orejas y vestimentas, por lo que la afluencia de turistas bajaba sensiblemente. Corriendo con gran diligencia los despertó puntualmente en la habitación a las ocho de la mañana, para extender los manteles en el comedor, y servirles un desayuno chino tradicional: Tanto el _xī fàn_ como las verduras hacían sentir a Revy como en casa, lo mismo que la cremosidad del _huā shēng jiàng_ y el untuoso sabor del _mán tou_, que se sentían como hechos en casa, al punto que Rock, saliéndose de las pautas de conducta de la china rural, saludó ruidosamente y con agradecimiento, algo demasiado al estilo japonés hasta para el gusto de Revy…

-Hey, Rock… -Revy lo miraba entre curiosa y divertida, todavía con los palillos entre los dedos- Podrías tener la bondad de mirar el GPS. Si mal no recuerdo, estamos en China…

-¿Y eso porqué, Revy?

-…Porque noto que la cultura no es algo como lo mío, Rock… -Revy chasqueó los palillos con los dedos, y siguió atacando los restos de su plato- Yo tomaba solo lo que me servía, o simplemente lo dejaba pasar hasta sin remordimiento. Recién ahora comienzo a sentir que tengo raíces en un sitio como aquí: Comencé hablar Chino otra vez, aunque de pronto me sale como de jardín de infantes… Pero tú eres japonés… Lo noto cada vez que almorzamos en el mercado, en Roanapur… el _Itadakimasu*_ te sale de adentro, puedo ver como lo dices moviendo los labios… Supongo que no lo haces en voz alta para no cabrearme… ¿Es así o no?

-…No saco nada con mentirte, Revy… A veces quisiera no hacerlo –Rock bajó la cabeza, y antes que su boca lo traicionara, se llevó completo un _mán tou _ a la boca con los palillos, sin siquiera usar la cuchara. Luego de masticar con método, levantó la vista hacia su esposa, todavía con comida en la boca- Son cosas que me llevan a otras que no quisiera recordar…

Revy se alarmó: Luego de las horas de descanso y del dulce calor del cuerpo de su esposo inundando el suyo, más el extasiado despertar mirando su reflejo en sus ojos, Revy sentía haber dejado atrás con un alivio curativo impresionante su vida anterior… Y tras haberlo hecho, con su cuerpo y su alma en un estado de paz que siempre le había sido elusivo durante los años malos y el tiempo reciente antes de conocerlo, ahora notaba como la serie de eventos que habían moldeado la vida de su esposo, comenzaban el doloroso camino para salir a la luz "_Yo no soy el negociante, pero conozco demasiado bien el asqueroso atasco que comienza a sentir en el alma… Antes que el día termine, tú también soltarás lo que cargas dentro, amor… Así ambos por fin estaremos en paz para seguir adelante_…"

Ooo

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Revy descubrió que Rock no tenía prisa. El viaje hasta Chonqqing no iba a tomarles más allá de seis horas en velocidad de crucero… Y Rock, meditabundo y callado, dejando atrás la urgencia de llegar al lado del Maestro Yueh, no se decidía a partir. Con desaliento reconocía que no tenía las armas de su esposo para hacer que hablara, y que finalmente dejara salir lo que su conversación durante el desayuno había removido dentro de su corazón y su alma. Tuvo que dejarlo pasar, aunque la solución le dolía, y bastante, pero pese a su impotencia, algo de alivio le trajo el hecho que rock liquidara la cuenta del hostal inmediatamente después de almorzar. "_Tengo que hacer que se obligue a hablar, o el resto de este viaje se va a ir a la mierda_" Pasadas las dos de la tarde la camioneta ya estaba cargada, y Rock, despidiéndose esta vez contenida pero sinceramente agradecido de la dueña del hostal, bajó los peldaños desde la calle, para encontrar a Revy cómodamente instalada en el asiento del conductor…

-Yo conduzco, Revy.

-Vamos, cariño –Revy trató de reprocharlo con algo de dulzura, pero con su cabeza trabajando a millones de kilómetros por hora- Te has gastado el culo conduciendo durante todo este viaje… Que yo me aplane el mío por un rato es lo menos que puedo hacer… Y si al final del día su dueño le vuelve a dar forma, pues queee…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Una sonrisa descolorida asomó al rostro de Rock, al que sin embargo le divirtió el intento de hacerle una insinuación menos directa de parte de Revy- Eso sí, en la hora cuatro cambiamos, y ni un minuto más…

-¡Sí, capitán, Señor! –Revy intentó un remedo de saludo que a ella misma la hizo reír- ¡A su orden, Señor!

-Ya está bien, recluta Liu… -Rock intentaba mantener la sonrisa, pero cada vez le costaba más- Ojos en el camino, oído al GPS, y vámonos ya…

"_Esto se le está yendo de las manos al negociante… Y no tengo como mierda hacer que hable… Yo no sé lo que sabe él, no tengo su paciencia, y aunque puedan parecerme los gritos de un pijo llorón al que le quitaron el juguete, es su vida, son las marcas que le matan el alma al hombre que amo… Mierda, Rock. Habla de una vez, vomita toda la puta mierda que te corroe el alma y libérate como yo para que caminemos juntos de una vez y de verdad_…" Revy ya llevaba tres horas al volante, en la serpenteante ruta que iba poniendo cada vez más cerca las montañas y los escondidos valles propios de la zona, con un Rock silencioso y meditabundo, que ya no intentaba hablar, ni dormir, ni descansar, o meditar para ayudarse a sacar de adentro sus dolores escondidos. Tentada estuvo de volver a poner el disco de Benny Boy, el que más de una vez los había salvado durante el viaje… Pero el removerse incomodo de Rock en el puesto del copiloto la dejó con la mente y el brazo a medio camino de concretar su propósito…

-¿Recuerdas Japón, Revy?

-Sí, por supuesto… Le pasaron demasiadas cosas a mi vida y a la tuya en ese sitio…

-¿Recuerdas que pese a lo que te encabronaba mi actitud, me acompañaste dos veces a casa?

-Era que no… Los chavales todavía han de estar cagados hasta los calcetines luego que les deshice las latas a balazos… Y todavía me da vergüenza recordar que me pillaste a medio juego con los críos esos…

-…Y… Revy… ¿Se te ocurre pensar porqué fui dos veces a un sitio donde normalmente debería haber ido solo una…?

-No… Ni culo de idea, Cariño… -Revy dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente, aunque no era su verdadero pensamiento. Al final pudo más la verdad que iba convirtiéndose en una realidad entre ellos- Eeeh… Que mierda, Rock, no tengo ni las tetas de mentirte. Siempre pensé que era porque te habías arrepentido, que volver a sentirte entre los tuyos iba a cambiar tu decisión de seguir con nosotros. Solo cuando llegamos a esa plaza por segunda vez, y me dijiste que venías a despedirte de tu vida anterior, comprendí… Comprendí que en la primera visita no fuiste capaz…

-…De poner un jodido dedo sobre el llamador de la puerta, Revy… -El tono amargo de Rock comenzó a dolerle de veras- Y ahora por fin, luego de la valentía que tuviste para soltar una vida que ni en mis sueños más negros supuse para ti… Este negociante gilipollas no puede hacer menos que honrar la confianza de su mujer… Y soltar de un tirón sus pijos dolores…

Revy no sabía qué pensar o como sentirse… Por un lado alivio de que las cosas hubieran llegado al punto que Rock no necesitara más ayuda que el propio peso de las cosas que lo afectaban… Y por otro algo de rabia por el hecho que la vida de su esposo no tenía punto de comparación con la de ella… Hasta que sola se dio cuenta que nadie puede compararse con nadie "_Todos los dolores son distintos y afectan de distinta forma a las personas. Yo podré sentirme muy mierda por la vida que me tocó… Y al lado mío puede haber una jodida tipa que lo pasó triplemente peor que yo… El dolor del negociante también vale, porque lo afectó… Suelta todo cariño, de una vez y ya… si hay que llorar por ello, pierde cuidado, que tus lagrimas se irán junto con las mias a la ropa o el suelo… Se valiente como tú me pediste que lo fuera, y ya verás que de aquí en adelante serán dos pares de pisadas las que vayan a todos lados…_"

-El sitio al que fuimos, se llama Meguro, Revy… -Rock partió hablando con tranquilidad, pero sin ánimo de mirar más que al piso de la camioneta- Era una especie de ciudad satélite de Tokio, hasta que fue engullido por ella y se convirtió en uno de los 23 distritos especiales de la ciudad. Y sí, tenías y tienes razón, Revy. Nací en el corazón de Pijolandia…

Revy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rock siempre había defendido su cuna… y ahora soltaba fuera de toda previsión su primera carga de amargo veneno sobre aquello…

-Me da hasta rabia y pienso en la injusticia que representa que en medio de un amontonamiento de pesadilla como lo es Tokio, donde apenas hay espacio para soltar un pedo y así y todo hay un tipo al lado que te siente la peste… Y en Meguro yo hasta tenía un parque justo frente a mi casa para jugar… -Rock soltó una risa amarga en cuanto el recuerdo tocó su mente- Jugar… Lo que menos hice fue jugar durante un tiempo en que lo justo hubiera sido que lo hiciera… Nací en el seno de una típica familia hija de su esfuerzo que se labró peldaño por peldaño hasta alcanzar la posición que ostenta y su tranquilidad económica. Mi padres, tus suegros, Revy, se llaman Ken Okajima, y mi madre Jun. El, un graduado de ingeniería de Hitotsubashi, nada le costó lograr el favor de algunos de sus más destacados _Sempai_* y profesores, y terminó honrando su confianza al lograr un puesto en el gobierno… Mi madre, bueno, las mejores universidades consiguen los mejores maridos, reza un viejo y retrogrado dicho en mi país… Así que sus estudios de economía pasaron de la universidad a la cocina…

Revy nunca pensó que un relato tan corriente como podría serlo en labios de cualquiera, se sintiera tan amargo como Rock lo relataba…

-…Pero ella no solo era una esposa devota de acuerdo con la tradición japonesa… También a su tiempo fue madre, y peor que eso, una _Kyoiku Mama*._ Ryouichi, mi hermano mayor y yo, fuimos sometidos a la disciplina férrea que moldea a los niños japoneses ni bien comienzan a gatear, si es que no antes. –Rock se rió con sorna y roncamente- La tradición japonesa está llena de dichos que tienen que ver con la educación. El principal, y que todos nos aprendemos a su tiempo reza "_Si estudias cinco horas, pasas. Si estudias cuatro horas, fracasas_…" Nos prepararon como verdaderos hamsters amaestrados para entrar en un buen jardín de infantes… Y Ryouichi siempre llevó en esas instancias el favor de mis padres… Aprendió primero las vocales, los números del uno al diez, la canción de la limpieza… Tu pobre esposo ya se resistía a que le dijeran qué debía hacer, y principalmente el cómo… Terminé en el preescolar de la comunidad… Y la doncella iba a dejarme y a buscarme, a una mierda de sitio donde en la entrada sólo veías madres… Así siempre fueron las marcas de mi vida…

Revy era hija única, y huérfana por añadidura… Podría haberle parecido una estupidez el relato de Rock… Pero se dio cuenta que pese a tener todo lo que tuvo, también estuvo solo…

-…La primaria y la secundaria fueron mis siguientes pesadillas… -Rock seguía con la cabeza baja- Entré, siempre detrás de Ryouichi, en la primaria de Meguro… Era lo lógico: Mi hermano mayor me lleva dos años de diferencia, cosa común en Japón. Los maridos embarazan rápido a sus mujeres para llenar sus expectativas y luego quedar en libertad de dedicarse a sus trabajos, que por norma general les consumen todo su tiempo. De aquella época recuerdo que mi padre, por su trabajo en los ministerios, desaparecía semanas enteras de casa… Pero ni siquiera mi madre era un refugio para las dudas y miedos típicos de la infancia. Yo, al contrario de Ryu, recibía solo la atención de la doncella: Era una chica sabia y con un natural sentido común venida de Okinawa, que con toda probabilidad fue la que metió en esta cabeza el concepto natural de la justicia, junto con la capacidad de evitar los problemas simplemente no involucrándose en ellos… Entonces vino el segundo golpe… Papá decidió que los Okajima tenían un futuro promisorio y asegurado en la administración pública, y de acuerdo con eso dio los pasos necesarios para asegurar la sucesión. Tanto Ryu como yo iríamos a Hitotsubashi, y haríamos de la administración y los negocios en cualquiera de sus formas una pasión. La orden de un cabeza de familia en Japón no se discute… Tarea titánica para mi madre, que de inmediato nos buscó un _Juku*_ acorde con las expectativas de la familia…

Revy sintió escalofríos. Ella, que nunca recibió órdenes de nadie, y que las veces que trataron de enrielarla ponía en claro sus deseos a punta de balazos… Y a Rock ni siquiera le habían preguntado, o dejado ser niño en el proceso…

-…Pasaba en clases desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, y luego debía volver solo desde el centro de Tokio hasta Meguro, a seguir estudiando con mi madre como implacable capataz, hasta las once de la noche. No juegos, no computador, no teléfono… Ryu se sometía, y se volvía en el proceso una computadora humana casi sin sentimientos de ninguna índole… Yo me resistí todo cuanto pude… Pero lo hice demasiado bien. El director de la primaria y el del _Juku_ citaron a mi madre con horas de diferencia… Y ambos dieron un veredicto lapidario: Yo estudiaba, asimilaba admirablemente los contenidos, trabajaba en clase como un esclavo… Pero nada de eso se reflejaba en los controles parciales… -Rock se rió sin ganas al recordar- A eso ellos le llamaban por lo claro rebeldía… Yo lo consideraba mi legítimo derecho a hacer lo correcto, y eso era no volverme un robot deshumanizado con una tarea designada casi desde la cuna. La discusión que la familia en pleno tuvo con un niño de apenas ocho años es para no olvidar…

Revy sencillamente no daba crédito a sus oídos. Rock tenía una familia constituida… y se comportaba con él más como si fuera un esclavo con sus tareas mal hechas que un hijo…

-Me trataron de lo peor… -Rock soltó una risa fría y corta- Con ocho años, me convertí en traidor al sagrado deber de los Okajima con los suyos… Ese deber de conservar el honor y el respeto que nuestra familia había conseguido… Sin decirme de paso que todo lo que pasaba en el exclusivo _Juku_ que habían elegido para Ryu y para mí, era escuchado como una caja de resonancia en los altos puestos del gobierno… Aquello me decidió. Mi familia me trataba como un paria por no hacer lo que ellos consideraban debido… Y a mí eso me dio exactamente lo mismo. Ese año Ryu terminó el _Juku_ con nota meritoria… Y en la admisión del colegio entró becado. Yo… Yo reprobé el _Juku _ y la primaria a propósito porque ya a esa edad me harté que me dijeran que debía hacer o qué camino tomar… Desde entonces y hasta la secundaria, mis padres dejaron de hablarme. Al año siguiente aprobé también con nota meritoria, solo para hacerles ver que que era dueño de mis actos… Pero mi familia ya se había desilusionado de mí. Terminé becado en el Instituto de Meguro, cuya primaria y secundaria eran anexas de la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio…

Revy solo conducía. Internamente tomaba nota mental del desarraigo y la soledad de Rock "_Yo me quedé sola por culpa de un jodido cabrón del Tong… el negociante se quedó solo porque su propia familia le dio la espalda_…"

-…Como puedes suponer, Ryu se fue a Hitotsubashi en medio de los vítores de mi familia, luego de haber pasado como un meteoro por la secundaria y el segundo _Juku _de su vida, adelantando incluso algunos cursos, y luego de haber fundado incluso dos clubes nuevos durante el proceso… Yo, yo estudie sin apenas haber tenido algún peso en el instituto… Hoy en día hay profesores que tuve toda la secundaria que nunca se aprendieron mi nombre y apellido. Pese a que salí incluso en el cuadro de honor cuando me gradué… Y solo Rumiko, la doncella, estuvo ahí para aplaudirme… Luego fue la Universidad Metropolitana. Ya ni soportaba a mi familia para ese entonces. Solo faltaba que mi respetado padre me dejara memorándums en la habitación en vez de preguntarme como estaba y como me iba yendo en los estudios. Me mudé a los dormitorios de la Universidad, bebí y fumé como un condenado a muerte, por francachelas o estudios nunca me acosté antes de las cinco de la mañana, y nunca reprobé ni un solo examen o ramo durante toda la carrera… Finalmente recibí mi título de Bachiller en Administración de Negocios… Sí, Revy… El negociante sabe negociar porque se lo aprendió bien en la universidad. Entonces sucedió lo increíble: El Señor Ken Okajima se dignó a presentarse en el auditorio donde tenía lugar la premiación…

Revy finalmente comenzó a relajarse un poco… Pese a que minuto a minuto comenzaba a sentir rabia de sus "Suegros", aunque ardía mucho más de solo aplicarles ese título "_No saben lo que tienen… El mejor hombre del mundo está a mi lado, y yo, la pistolera, tuve la suerte de que me amara como lo hace. Ustedes no tienen la más puta idea del hijo que engendraron… Hasta me late que mi suegro solo le dio un buen polvo a mi suegra en vez de hacerle el amor_…"

-…Estuve a punto de rendirme… ¡Tanto desee que mi padre me hablara como lo estaba haciendo en ese minuto! ¡Tanto tiempo esperando que mi padre se comportara realmente como padre delante de su hijo! –Rock soltó una breve carcajada amarga- Cuando estaba a punto de decirle cuanto era que lo quería pese a haberme dejado de lado por los años que lo hizo… Y entonces dejó salir al funcionario de gobierno, destrozando toda mi argumentación. Las oposiciones al ministerio de economía, comercio e industria, comenzaban en un mes más… y mi padre y Ryu, desde sus respectivos puestos en el ministerio de Tierra y el de finanzas, me habían recomendado tan calurosamente, que me convertí en un candidato al tope de la lista mucho más alto en consideración al sitio en el que había estudiado. Lo que viene, ya lo sabes en parte, porque te lo conté en Japón. Pese a todo, sentía que la consideración de mi padre hacía que valiera la pena intentar comprenderlo… Entenderlo, vivir como él y Ryu su pasión por el trabajo y la patria que defendían con devoción rayana en el fanatismo… Me preparé como un poseído, ayudado por ellos durante esos veintinueve días de locura, asimilando preguntas fundamentales, aprendiendo de las trampas en las entrevistas, encuadrando mi aparente posición política con los vaivenes del momento… Y finalmente me presenté a la selección inicial como una locomotora grande y fea que por peso y potencia arrastraba a todas las demás. –Rock bajó la cabeza, doblemente apesadumbrado- Cuando solo me faltaba el mero trámite de pasar por el panel de entrevista de aquella selección ya casi ganada de antemano, algo comenzó a revolverse en mí. Estaba a punto de dejar salir el orgullo de mi logro personal, y comprendí con amargura que había sido manipulado… Convertido en una maquina falta de pensamientos, cuyo único fin en la vida era conservar el bienestar personal y de la patria, y resguardar el honor familiar… ¡Iba tan encabronado cuando entre a la sala y enfrenté al panel, que se me quemaban las manos y la lengua de ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda! Así que no me negué… Cuando dijeron mi nombre y preguntaron el motivo de que me presentara ante ellos, en el más correcto japonés que te puedas imaginar les pregunté calmadamente qué los traía a ellos a ese panel esa mañana… Si pagarles los favores a Ken y Ryouichi Okajima para cagarme la vida, o el superior bienestar nacional… Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, me dí media vuelta y me largué de ahí, convencido con alivio que después de semejante numerito nunca más me iban a llamar del gobierno aunque fuera por un puesto para recoger mierda en el norte del país… Esa misma mañana presenté una aplicación para cadete en Industrias Pesadas Asahi… A la semana siguiente ya estaba de mensajero en el departamento de estudios… Mi familia se sumió en el silencio, y yo los dejé, aunque el precio era amargo, porque efectivamente no iban a hablarme nunca más… El solitario abrazo de Rumiko en la entrada de la casa, fue la última afrenta. Ya rondaba los cuarenta y tantos, y a esa edad es difícil obtener algún empleo en Japón, salvo los más humildes. Ambos salíamos de casa: Yo a mi primer departamento, y Rumiko, despedida por mi padre, quien la acusó de torcerle la mente a su hijo y volverlo un rebelde. Volvía a Okinawa, donde un viejo amor de juventud le ofreció venturoso matrimonio y seguridad económica por el resto de su vida. Nunca voy a olvidar lo último que me dijo en la puerta de la casa "_Nunca te comprometas ni escojas lado, a menos que tu propia conciencia te grite que lo que haces es efectivamente justo y correcto_…"

Sin que Rock se diera real cuenta del gesto, Revy se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de ella… _"¿De que lado estás? Le pregunté una vez… Por eso me contestó que estaba del lado que estaba… Todavía no tenía claro como ahora cuál era su lugar_…"

-Tardé dos años en llegar al departamento exterior de la Asahi… Y al de materiales, de donde venía el gilipollas adulador que me invitó a subir al auto, en el puerto… No sé si lo recuerdas… -Rock volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, pero Revy notó alarmada como su pecho se movía con respiraciones muy rápidas, como si algo estuviera a punto de salir de su boca- Allí puse finalmente todo mi conocimiento en juego… Pero solo para descubrir con rabia que no era capaz de dejar salir, que mi trabajo siempre era atribuido a otros, y que mis aciertos les ganaban bonos y ascensos que nunca veía… Al contrario que cuando me equivocaba, porque el jefe de mierda que tenía en aquella época me fustigaba y amenazaba como un esclavo desobediente… Hasta una vez el maricón me hizo trabajar sobretiempo que nunca me pagó para resolver un revoltijo de mierda que ellos mismos habían dejado con unas importaciones… hasta que descubrí que hacerles la pelota a aquellos carcamales, taparles sus escapadas y ordenarles hasta las bragas a sus esposas, me ponía en una posición patética pero distinta del resto de mis desventurados compañeros de labores…. Que mierda más enorme… suspendí para siempre las oposiciones al gobierno para moverme con libertad, y terminé con grilletes de oro en vez de hierro, haciendo lo que otros y no yo, consideraban necesario y conveniente… Así fue como me convertí en correo para aquella misión negra que interrumpiste con la primera caricia que recibí de tu mano,

Revy…

Ella sonrió al recordar aquel puñetazo certero que le dio a Rock para que se dejara de niñerías y entregara de una vez el disco que Balalaika les había encomendado robar. Pero el gesto se esfumó de su rostro en segundos… Rock soltó una lágrima que fue incapaz de contener…

-…Pero eso al final no es lo importante… Es una mierda… -Rock ya lloraba abiertamente- Me quedé con ustedes y no me arrepiento, porque te encontré, Revy… Pero mi familia… Mierda, yo los consideraba mi familia, eran mi sangre, joder… ¡Se supone que eran los míos, gente con la que crecí, que me limpiaron el culo y me enseñaron a comer! ¡Y tuvieron la jeta de creerle todo el cuento al cabrón de Kajiyama…! Yo estaba muerto, y se contentaron con la puta idea de que así era… Que simplemente yo era un problema menos, una deshonra menos… Un jodido ataúd vacío con una lápida florida y llena de inciensos en el cementerio de Meguro… Ni siquiera preguntaron… Ni siquiera investigaron… Nadie vino a ver la verdad…No movieron un puto dedo por mí…

Rock se estremecía ostensiblemente con los sollozos, atascado de llanto mientras intentaba contenerlo sin éxito alguno…. Revy reaccionó al instante, emocionada y con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos sin que nada le importara salvo el sentimiento avasallador de consolarlo, de ayudarle a dejar salir su dolor… la camioneta se detuvo en medio de un chillido de neumáticos tanto o más largo que la anterior vez… Y con el corazón estrujado, se bajó de ella, dándose cuenta que la pena de su hombre era tan profunda y enraizada en su ser, que tan sin fuerzas se había quedado soltando aquel lastre feo y oscuro de su vida, que ni siquiera podía bajar… en dos segundos ella dio vuelta al vehículo, y con un tirón criminal abrió la puerta del pasajero…

-Shht, ven acá, gilipollitas, ven… -Revy no supo realmente de donde le salió. Con maternal gesto tomó a Rock se su cabeza y cuello, y abrazándolo con todo el cariño que se supo capaz de extraer de su corazón, dejó que la cabeza de su hombre descansara en su pecho- …Deja que mamá Revy te consuele, cariño…

-…M…Mierda, R…Revy… –Rock no paraba de llorar sobre el pecho de su mujer- …Yo tenía… una familia, por la … mierda…

-…Y la tienes, cariñito, la tienes… -Revy abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sus manos calmaban los sollozos en suaves caricias sobre el cabello y la espalda de Rock, mientras besaba repetidas veces su cabeza- Nosotros somos tu familia… Dutch, Benny… Yo, Cariño… Aquí me tienes y de aquí no me voy a mover… contigo voy a pelear, a reconciliarme, a enfermarme y curarme por toda la puta vida que nos quede por delante… Tú me lo dijiste a mí, y yo te lo confirmo, amor… Ya no estás solo, ni nunca lo vas a estar…

-…Revy…

-…Ahora estamos a parejas, cielito –Revy lo tomó del rostro, y lo alzó hacia el suyo… con sus pulgares borró tiernamente los caminitos de lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Rock- Hoy la hemos terminado de hacer… Nos liberamos de los demonios que nos estaban haciendo mierda por dentro… Hoy es como cuando hacemos el amor, cuando nos quedamos en bolas frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos… Hoy no hay nada entre nosotros que no sea eso que llamas "Tú y yo". Y así es como debe ser, y será hasta que la espichemos, mi vida…

-…Revy… -Rock ya no encontraba ni razón ni obstáculo para hacer lo que hizo en ese minuto: Levantó sus brazos y tomó el rostro de Revy entre sus manos. Entonces le dio un fuerte y apretado beso que la tomó completamente por sorpresa- …Gracias. Gracias por todo, por ahora, y por todo lo que quede por venir… Juntos, como ni nosotros sabíamos que terminaría siendo…

-…No me des tanto las gracias… nos pasamos media hora del tiempo estimado, Señor negociante… -Revy le guiñó el ojo en medio de su sonrisa- Así que vamos bajando, gilipollas… te toca aplanar el culo al volante…

-Deja, deja…

-Vale, vale, Rock –Al verlo aletear para bajar de la camioneta, Revy rompió el abrazo y se echó hacia atrás bastante más que desconcertada por la reacción- ¡Hey! ¡Calma, machote! Si solo te dije que era tu turno, joder…

-…Por eso, Señora… -Rock le regaló una afilada sonrisa mientras se estiraba luego de bajar del asiento del pasajero- Me toca aplanarme el culo… Porque al final del viaje hay otro que tengo que poner redondo… ¿Me sigues?

-Eres un jodido pervertido de mierda, negociante… -Revy le sonrió en la misma forma- …Y me encanta que te pongas así… sigue de esa manera, y te romperé la ropa a mordiscos cuando encontremos hotel en Chongqing…

-…Sigue provocándome, y te haré el amor con tus bragas de sombrero…

-No lo creo, Rock… -Revy tomaba asiento en la butaca del pasajero mientras cerraba la puerta. Rock ya le había dado la vuelta al vehículo y se instalaba frente al volante, y alcanzó a ver la divertida sonrisa de Revy decorándole el rostro- Me las quité en el baño antes de salir de Duyun…

-¡Qué!

-…Que se le va a hacer… -Revy rodó los ojos, y se encogió de hombros- Estabas tan triste cuando salimos, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que podíamos hacer una "Paradita técnica" en el camino para espantarte la pena por un buen rato…

-¿Paradita técnica? –Rock tenía la cara llena de risa mientras daba el contacto- Al paso que vamos, eso sería un parón de campeonato… Ya no somos unos aficionados… Recuerda que la práctica hace al maestro…

-Entonces métele gas a este cacharro y vámonos… Maestro… -Revy colocó decidida su mano sobre la de Rock en la palanca de velocidades- Hay que llegar a Chonqing antes que se haga de noche, porque quiero perseguirte a gusto en una cama grande como una cancha de tenis, y no me voy a embarcar en cualquier hotel… anda, vamos, negociante, pisa los pedales y vámonos de aquí…

La camioneta volvió a entrar en la ruta como un corcel encabritado hasta que su conductor la estabilizó… Dos horas y media más tarde, bajo los rayos del moribundo sol de la tarde, abarcaron con la vista el grandioso panorama de Chongqing como una isla en medio de la ancha corriente del Yangtsé. Antes que la luz natural se fuera del todo, dieron una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad, para finalmente decidirse por el Hilton, en pleno centro. Luego de correr a encerrarse en la habitación, con gran dilación y una sonrisa en el rostro, Rock colgó el letrero de "No Molestar" por fuera de la puerta. Segundos más tarde una apagada conversación hizo el intento de llegar hasta el pasillo, pero murió como una ola sin fuerza en la orilla de la playa, tragada por el espeso alfombrado…

-¡Bingo!

-¿Y de qué, Rock?

-…Las encontré…

…El silencio se hizo por unos segundos…

-¡Rock! ¡Suéltame, sátiro pervertido! ¡Joder, que ni siquiera me he duchado! ¡Y quítate mis bragas de la cabeza!

-Demasiado tarde, Cielito… El maestro está trabajando…

"_Hoy por fin somos dos… Gracias a quien sea por esto_…" Revy se abrazó tiernamente de Rock, ambos entre dormidos y despiertos en la ancha cama de la habitación matrimonial que ocupaban "_Hoy por fin estamos realmente desnudos el uno delante del otro… nos despojamos de la mierda que nos ahogaba, y quedamos solo nosotros… No Revy y Rock, sino Rebecca y Rokuro… Un hombre y una mujer nada comunes y nada corrientes, que sin embargo se enamoraron, y quieren seguir así por el resto de su vida…_" Rock se movió despaciosamente, la abrazó más estrecho, le dio un leve beso en los labios, y siguió durmiendo. Revy sonrió, le devolvió el beso como una levísima caricia, y cerró sus ojos frente al rostro del hombre que amaba, ambos bebiendo de sus alientos como lo más preciado del mundo…

**Chongqing – Chengdu (325Km., 4 Horas, 4 minutos)**

Nunca un despertar, desde el tiempo que llevaban juntos compartiéndolo todo, le había parecido a Revy un gran despertar tanto como ahora. Abrir los ojos para comprobar como muchas otras veces, que Rock ya estaba despierto, y la miraba con un amor y una satisfacción de saberse a su lado que ella simplemente no podía traducir con palabras, realmente no tenía precio. El tiempo de conocimiento, de pelear, de sobrevivir, de hacerle el quite a las balas y a las estupideces que por miedo y desconocimiento ellos habían hecho juntos o por separado, parecían a un siglo de distancia luego de cuatro días de confesiones, dolor, consuelo, entrega y conocimiento mutuo como jamás imaginó el día que se subieron a la Learjet para salir de Tailandia a ese planeta nuevo de nombre "Estar Casados" que ni él ni ella conocían en realidad…

-…Buenos días…

-…Rock… -Revy lo besó levemente antes de volver a conectarse con esos ojos que reconocía iban a enloquecerla por la eternidad- …Me haces sentir como un jodido diamante… No me admires tanto, o voy a empezar a creerme tus mentiras blancas… ah, -Sonrió levemente- Buenos días para ti también…

-Es que deberías… -Rock sonrió a su tiempo y le arregló con mimo un mechón de su cabello- Ya te dije que eres algo muy preciado para mí… Un diamante no se te compara… Tú me resultas más hermosa…

-No me adules que no te queda, negociante… -Revy también le sonrió, e imitó el gesto sobre su cabello- Siento que en estos días de tanto comer me engordó el culo, estoy llena de cicatrices, tengo callos en las ma…

-…Por eso es que me gustas tanto, y te amo por eso… -Rock puso su índice izquierdo sobre la boca de Revy para hacerla guardar silencio- Eso que tú consideras tus fallas, para mí son las cosas que te hacen única. Y no solo en lo físico. Ahora podría tal vez estar con una tipa como esas que salen en los catálogos de las tiendas de modas…Piernas eternas de largas y perfectas, trasero y pechos levantados, carita de angel y blablablá… Y yo le huiría a mil kilómetros por hora en cuanto abriera la boca…

-…Si, cómo no… -Revy lo miró escéptica- Todos ustedes son iguales… ven un trasero que les gusta y parten como perros con la lengua colgando detrás de el…

-Es que a veces, Revy… -Rock le dio un leve beso en los labios- Los hombres, en esa búsqueda de machos empalmados, nos damos de narices contra la realidad, y nos enamoramos… Como yo de ti… -Sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente el hombro y brazo derecho de Revy- Y los encantos femeninos quedan a la par de las cualidades personales… Eres llevada de tus ideas, impaciente, dura, directa, con una lengua que hace palidecer a un soldado curtido… Y tienes un derecho temible. Y esas son cosas que me encantan tanto como tu cuerpo… Como te amo, no hago sino aceptar y amar todo lo que viene contigo… Tu culo que está estupendo, tus cicatrices, tus callos, el hecho que recién ahora conozco bien tus pies gracias a las sandalias, porque en Roanapur vives dentro de esas botas militares que ya son parte integral de lo que eres… Revy Dos Manos, me gustas entera, en el envase original, y amo lo que tienes por fuera y por dentro… ¿Me sigues?

-Eres un jodido adulador –Revy se lanzó sobre él haciéndolo voltearse, quedando sentada sobre su vientre- Pero me encanta cuando filosofas de esa manera… Tu lengua, y me refiero a hablar, pervertido, fue la que me conquistó… Nadie antes que tú se había atrevido a hablarme como empezaste a hacerlo aquel día en el mercado –Se estiró hacia atrás con los brazos bien en alto- Nunca fuí buena para admitir argumentos… De hecho ahora me cuesta menos, pero solo porque eres tú. ¡Me mintieron tanto con cara de funeral! Así que comencé a desconfiar del tono… Pero tú eras distinto… Tan distinto que me dio miedo de mi propia reacción. Ese día, metidos en la patrulla de Watsap, comencé a amarte, Rokuro Okajima… Cuando me encendiste el cigarrillo con el tuyo, hasta el día de hoy sostengo que fue nuestro primer beso. Además…-Revy estiró su izquierda, y sus dedos recorrieron despaciosamente la cicatriz de bala en el hombro de Rock del mismo lado- Esto… Que me dice más que todos los putos discursos de la historia. Yo siempre pensé que iba a jugar sola este partido… Y tú llegaste al punto de quererme tanto que hasta recibiste un balazo por mí… por la pistolera con más posibilidades de morir sola como un perro en este puto mundo… Dime, Rokuro Okajima ¿Cómo mierda es posible no amarte con todo eso entre nosotros?

-Te va a sonar ridículo… Pero hay vidas que no son sino una serie de marcas y eventos que solo te muestran el camino hacia la persona indicada, en el momento justo, y en el tiempo correcto… -Rock estiró los brazos hacia Revy, y se la acercó hasta besarla en los labios… Ella no se negó en absoluto- …Creo con una convicción que ni te imaginas, que nosotros somos ese tipo de personas…

-Rock… -Revy lo miró a los ojos- No quiero museos, ni mercados, ni ninguna jodida atracción turística hoy… Solo te quiero a ti… Hazme el amor, cielo… Pero despacito, no te apures ni pierdas el culo por llegar junto conmigo ni nada de eso… Ni me importa si alcanzo un jodido orgasmo… Solo quiero sentir que somos uno aunque seamos dos ¿Vale?

A las once de la mañana, las doncellas que registraban las habitaciones para proporcionar el debido y alto estándar de servicio a los pasajeros del Hilton, repararon con algo de disgusto en el visible letrero de "No molestar" colgado en una de las habitaciones, todavía a esa hora de la mañana "_Jodidos recién casados… Descubren lo bien que se les da el sexo, y se ponen a follar como conejos en una huerta… En fin, la doncella de la tarde se las tendrá que arreglar con el revoltijo que tienen esos dos ahí adentro_…" Los rezongos se mantuvieron en voz baja hasta bastante más allá del pequeño letrero que marcaba la posición del santuario personal de los Okajima…

Ooo

-¿Y que nos queda por hacer ahora?

-Creo que descansar, Revy… Nos lo merecemos… Acabamos de llegar a Chengdu después de cinco días, y dos horas al volante se sienten como diez…

-Razón que llevas, negociante… -Revy movió los hombros intentando estirarlos con sus manos todavía en el volante de la camioneta- Vamos a callejear y busquemos un hotel…

-Ni lo digas, Revy…

ooo

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a Chengdu. Pasada la una habían dejado la habitación del Hilton de Chongqing, cargando con una sonrisa ancha como el horizonte su cada vez más extendido equipaje, haciéndole diplomáticamente el quite al botones de servicio en el piso, y luego de tomar un Brunch occidental tardío cortesía de la cocina del hotel, pagaron la cuenta, y se subieron a la camioneta para dejar la ciudad. A Revy no dejaba de sorprenderle que pese a los días que llevaban en China, y a la extendida cortesía de la Tríada, habían gastado sorprendentemente poco durante su Luna de Miel "_Este esposo mío no solo es un justiciero de terror… es un administrador tan jodidamente bueno que ni las bragas me van a faltar por el resto de mi vida_.." Había descubierto que después de años de vivir con los bolsillos vueltos hacia fuera, pese a que sus rapacerías siempre le pusieron dinero en las manos, ahora tenía efectivo todo el tiempo… En vez de encabronarse como un toro furioso en el momento que se dio cuenta, solo le brotó amor y agradecimiento a partes iguales cuando notó que los bolsillos de su ropa siempre tenían dinero… cortesía de Rock, que sin que ella lo notara, metía Bath en Roanapur, y ahora Yuanes, para que ella no lo sintiera en falta porque la caja familiar la manejaba él con orden milimétrico. "_Trata de enseñarme a administrarme, y solo repone lo que gasto al final de cada día… Debería azotarle el trasero desnudo con un látigo, y solo siento deseos de comérmelo a besos_…" Ya con la camioneta cargada, definieron democráticamente, no sin cierta dosis de pelea, que conducirían dos horas cada uno hasta llegar a destino. Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, la música del salvador CD de Benny llenaba la camioneta… El apartado de Música que él le grabó a Rock sonaba a toda pastilla…

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban esta tías, Rock?

-Morning Musume, Revy –Rock intentaba pésimamente llevar el compás de la canción sin soltar las manos del volante- Durante mucho tiempo las número uno en Japón. Cuando estaba en la Universidad fui con unos compañeros a verlas a un concierto en Teppan… Debo confesarte que me terminaron gustando… Y yo ese día solo iba a ver de qué estaban hechas las tías… igual terminamos mezclando sake y cerveza en un bar karaoke después del concierto, y cuando nos dio hambre nos fuimos a un sitio algo extraño para ti… Nos comimos un sashimi nyoaitori antes de volver a los dormitorios… Yo a seguir estudiando, porque tenía una prueba solemne a las diez del dia siguiente…

-Noo…¿Entonces es verdad? –Revy abrió los ojos mucho al voltearse a verlo- Yo había escuchado la palabreja esa, pero cuando me contaron pensé que eran cuentos de viejas… Nyoa..ai

-…Nyoaitori, Revy…

-Eso… ¿En serio se comen la comida servida sobre una furcia en bolas?

-Bueno, Revy… En Japón es una costumbre algo oscura pero casi artística, que requiere candidatos y candidatas sólidamente preparados…

-¿Candidatos, Rock? ¿No me estás jodiendo?

-En absoluto, Revy… Cuando el sushi o el Sashimi se sirve sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, se llama Nantaimori… -Al ver la cara de perplejidad de Revy, se apresuró a aclarar- Quienes lo hacen no sacrifican poco. Tienen que depilarse hasta el último rincón, bañarse en agua gélida con jabón sin aroma, para limpiarse y bajarse la temperatura del cuerpo para que no eche a perder la comida, y tener la paciencia de aguantarse horas sin dormirse ni hacer gesto alguno mientras los comensales disfrutan…

-…Joder… He visto cosas extrañas, pero nada como eso… pero, luego le harán algo a la tipa, digo yo… una cena de hombres solos con una tía en bolas servida como una barbacoa…

-Bueno… -Rock alzó los hombros- Yo nunca fui, no me llamaba la atención… pero tuve compañeros que fueron a Fukutomi Cho varias veces, y me contaron de un Nyoaitori cachondo, donde todos comían por turno, como una lotería… El que se comía el sushi sobre la hoja de parra que que le cubría el coño a la mujer, se ganaba el derecho de acostarse con ella… Comprenderás que no salía barato, porque había que pagar el banquete, y los servicios de la tía…

-Tienen costumbres muy extrañas, hasta para mí, que no he visto poco… -Revy se recargó en el asiento, y levantó levemente la pierna izquierda- Pero la que más me gusta es esta…

Un ruido distintivo abarcó toda la cabina, haciendo que Rock abriera los ojos con horror… Y mirando a Revy con los ojos desórbitados, comenzó a bajar ambas ventanillas desde el comando en la puerta del conductor…

-¡REVY!

-¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? –Revy se retorcía de la risa- ¡Por eso hace mucho que no como a la americana!

-¿Hacer? –Rock comenzó a reírse también- ¿Algo como esto también?

Un segundo ruido, esta vez más bajo y distintivo, inundó con su acompañamiento toda la cabina…

-¡Ay, joder, Negociante! –Revy puso cara de horror y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla- ¡No vuelvas nunca ni a tocar la puta comida occidental, por favor!

-…Por supuesto… -Es solo que pensé que nos faltaba algo por compartir…

…Las ventanillas bajadas permanecieron así por bastante rato, llevándose, entre otras cosas, las risas de los dos…

Ooo

Rock estaba quedándose adormilado. Revy, Ya al volante lo entendió demasiado bien. Había estado conduciendo por mucho más que lo que democráticamente le correspondía cada vez que hacían arreglos en las diferentes etapas de la ruta "_Me dejó dormir siempre más de lo que habíamos acordado, y ahora el viaje le pasa la factura… Duerme, mi gilipollitas… Revy te llevará a destino, siempre y cuando el puto GPS no termine con nosotros en Mongolia… Espero_…" Entonces sonó el último tema del disco… uno que en todos esos días nunca había difundido sus notas dentro del vehículo… El melancólico tono del piano la relajó y le instaló la duda al mismo tiempo…

-¿Rock?

-Mmmm…

-¿De dónde Salió esto?

-…Es el Claro de Luna… de Claude Debussy… es mi tema clásico favorito… Benny debe haberse enterado y por eso lo agregó…

-Vaya… Duérmete, cielito… Te despertaré cuando lleguemos…

Rock, adormilado por la suave melodía, se volteó hacia Revy y se quedó profundamente dormido. Ella distrajo su derecha un segundo para ordenarle el cabello, y luego se concentró en el camino "_Quien iba a creerlo… Pasé, en dos putos años para no olvidar, de sanguinaria pistolera a mujer enamorada, y casada por añadidura… Y lo más divertido de todo, es que pese a que echo de menos las pistolas, no pierdo ni el culo por volverlas a empuñar… Si, Revy… El Negociante no se equivocó. El amor parece ser más fuerte que todas las jodidas balas del mundo_…"

Ella repitió el tema durante mucho rato, embelesada por la melancólica melodía, que sin embargo ya ni le traía cosas tristes a su mente y corazón… Solo se dejaba envolver por la música… La misma que al igual que el suyo, llevaba tranquilidad al del hombre que amaba…

Ooo

La elección no les había tardado mucho, y luego de estacionarse finalmente y pedir un botones en la entrada, entraron a registrarse en el Shangri-La de Chengdu. Ya no se sentían con verdadero ánimo para cargar su equipaje. Siguiendo la rutina que tenían establecida, una vez instalados en la habitación, se ducharon por motivos estrictamente higiénicos, y bajaron al lobby para buscar un sitio donde comer… Sin embargo, al instalarse en el restaurant del hotel, las energías los iban dejando visiblemente… Tanto que en solo cinco minutos desde que los sirvieran, ya estaban jugando con la comida, y con los ojos pequeños y a punto de cerrarse…

-¿Revy?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Estoy destrozado… -Rock intentó una sonrisa que casi ni le salió- Así como estoy me nace más dormir que tocarte el culo, amor… no doy más… y mañana será corto, pero pesado… Hay que subir a las montañas para llegar a la villa…

-Cariñito, ya estoy haciendo fila tras de ti para entrar en la cama… -Revy, con un ojo cerrado y otro medio abierto, secundó la moción- Y créeme que si me tocaras el culo, sería como arrullarme y me daría más sueño… Vamos a dormir, cielo… estoy tan putamente muerta que no tengo ni hambre…

-Si… Vámonos ya… le pediré la comanda al maître… no pienso esperar al memo del mozo…

Treinta minutos después, los Okajima dormían como cayeron sobre la cama de su habitación, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa… Aún así, dentro del profundo sueño y cansancio que los dominaba, se buscaron metódicamente hasta que se abrazaron justo al centro del lecho…

* * *

Glosario:

Shirley Temple: Trago sin alcohol compuesto de Ginger Ale, Granadina y jugo de naranja. Bautizado así en honor de la actriz infantil norteamericana del mismo nombre

Itadakimasu: Frase de cortesía en la mesa. Traducido del japonés, significa "Gracias, me voy a servir" también puede pronunciarse como "Buen provecho!"

Sempai: Traducido del japonés, significa "Guía" Y es usado en todos los ámbitos del aprendizaje. Identifica al alumno o compañero de estudios más aventajado entre sus pares.

Kyoiku Mama: Traducido del japonés, significa "Madre Educadora" frase que las identifica por su desempeño y dedicación absoluta a la educación y aprovechamiento escolar de sus hijos.

Juku: Traducido del Japonés, significa "Escuela intensiva". Son planteles de apoyo que coexisten con el sistema educacional formal japonés, y que preparan a sus alumnos principalmente cuando quieren acceder a mejores colegios, escuelas o la universidad, postulando a sus respectivos sistemas de beca, cubriendo todas las eventualidades de las altísimas exigencias académicas de los mismos.


	4. 4- La Villa

_**IV.- LA VILLA**_

-¡Revy!

-¡Joder, Rock, Qué coño te pasa!

Rock había quedado sentado sobre la cama, y su grito entre apurado y nervioso había puesto en tensión hasta la última fibra de su esposa, que con movimiento convulso se había dejado caer de la cama, llevándose por mero instinto las manos a los costados en busca de sus inexistentes pistolas… a los dos segundos su cabeza asomó por encima del nivel del colchón…

-Buenos días, Cariño… -Revy lo miró a los ojos con gesto de amarga reprobación- Eso, si mal no recuerdo, contesta un "Buenos días, amor" o alguna mierda por el estilo… -Sus ojos comenzaron a destilar un tenebroso fuego que puso pálido a Rock- Y a la otra que se te ocurra despertarme con un puto grito como ese, y la patada en el culo que te voy a poner va a dejarte de vuelta en Japón ¿Te queda claro, gilipollas?

-Diablos, Revy…Lo siento –Rock se tomó la cabeza con algo de agobio, y seguidamente le estiró las manos a Revy para que volviera a la cama. Cuando estuvo a su lado, todavía con gesto de murria, la abrazó, y luego de besarla en la frente buscó sus labios para darle un leve y cariñoso beso- …En serio lo siento… Te arruiné el descanso…

-…Por poco y me arruinas la vida, tonto –Revy achico los ojos y le dio un codazo en el costado- ¿Qué mierda de pesadilla estabas teniendo? ¡Tu grito casi me mata!

-No fue una pesadilla, Revy –Rock miró elocuentemente hacia el discreto reloj de la habitación- Sino eso…

-Hmmm… -Revy levantó la vista, y quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión- ¡Me cago en toda la puta hora! ¿Cuánto dormimos? –Revy recién reparó en que todavía tenían la misma vestimenta que el día anterior, y sabía positivamente que habían dormido- …Caímos como troncos y no supimos ni del culo…

-Ni más ni menos, Revy… -Rock se sentó en el borde de la cama, y su esposa imitó el gesto a su lado. Solo entonces notaron que ni siquiera habían movido su equipaje desde que llegaran a su destino- Entramos a la habitación cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, lo que significa que…

-…Dormimos putas quince horas de un tirón … -Revy soltó una risita baja- No teníamos fuerza ni para hacernos un miserable cariñito…

-Así es… -Rock se estiró y terminó echándose hacia atrás en la cama. Al segundo, Revy imitó el gesto para igualársele- Ahora tenemos una gran duda que resolver: Por la hora, o nos quedamos un día más, o hacemos el intento y subimos hasta la villa aunque nos sorprenda la noche a media montaña…

-La pregunta es otra, Negociante –Revy se volteó para mirarlo- ¿Tienes los cojones de hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacerlo en verdad? Yo sé bien que cuando quieres puedes, cariño… Si al segundo día de estar con nosotros te cargaste un helicóptero artillado gritando "A mamarla" y haciendo puñetas, con la idea loca que le diste a Dutch, Te creo hasta capaz de rascarte el culo con la nariz… Y no exagero ¿Eh?

-Con precaución, y no demasiada velocidad, creo que puedo hacerlo –Rock se volteó a su tiempo, y le sonrió- La noche que subí ese camino, iba en un camión con las luces apagadas, porque el viejo se sabía la ruta de memoria…

-¿De memoria? –Revy estaba sinceramente admirada- Creo que voy a pedirle un par de consejos a tu maestro, Rock…

-Esa es la otra razón, Revy… -Rock puso rostro serio- Si no subimos pronto, es probable que no lleguemos a tiempo, y que Yin Yueh Shan solo sea un buen recuerdo en mi corazón…

-Entonces, a moverse… -Revy se desperezó de un salto, y comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba hacia la ducha… -Vamos, negociante, este tiempo nos vale oro… A la ducha…

…Los ojos de Rock, todavía acostado, se agrandaron ante la vista del cuerpo de su mujer que iba emergiendo a través de la ropa…

-…Revy…

-Ni lo pienses, negociante… -Revy le dirigió una sonrisa torcida- No puedo negarte que ahora que estoy descansada, la idea de ducharme contigo puede no ser buena si queremos andar rápido… Hagamos un trato: Vamos a la ducha juntos. Puedes tocarme, besarme y abrazarme todo lo que quieras, pero nada más… -Achicó los ojos pícaramente- Llegando a destino te concederé un deseo… El que quieras…

-¿El que yo quiera?

-No te pases, Cariño. –Revy le achicó los ojos- Hasta yo tengo límites con las guarradas…

-…Revy…

-…Siendo humano y normal, puedo concedértelo… -Con rápido movimiento, Revy se quitó las sandalias, los Jeans, y luego las bragas, mientras se movía sin detenerse hacia el baño- Ahora, ni se te ocurra una chorrada extraña como meter un bicho a nuestra cama, o despídete de tu vida y de nuestro matrimonio…

-¡Revy!

-Ya conoces el límite, Rock… Ven, vamos a quitarnos la peste juntos. Luego comeremos algo…

-…Occidental no, por favor…

-…Ni por todo el oro del mundo, cielito… ¡Ahora Mueve tu culo, Negociante!

Ooo

Rock tuvo que conceder que la suerte los seguía acompañando. Aquel día en particular, los satélites de posicionamiento global que como una plaga orbitaban el planeta, estaban sobre el horizonte, y de seguro había muchos más de los tres requeridos para tener una orientación relativa de gran exactitud. Ahora ambos vestidos con tenida de viaje dejaban Chengdu hacia el este, en dirección a las montañas. Temeroso de equivocarse y perder tiempo, Rock dejó abiertas las indicaciones vocales de la máquina, que con su metálica voz les iba marcando los tiempos y virajes sin perder ninguno…

-Es una máquina de la puta madre, Rock… -Revy estaba sinceramente sorprendida- Hablando en carretera, solo lograría cabrearme, pero debo reconocer que la chatarra esta, dándote las indicaciones, de verdad puede salvarte cuando estás perdido como puta en convento… ¿Sabes si acaso nos lo van a quitar cuando los chinos nos manden la camioneta a casa? Aparte de darme tono con la cosa esta, hasta podemos sacarle buen dinero si hace falta…

-Tranquila, Amor… -Rock comenzaba a saborear llamar a Revy de ese modo… Finalmente, ella no solo había logrado encajar esa clase de ternezas que antaño no soportaba al punto de ponerla a disparar… Incluso notó que ahora comenzaban a gustarle- Viene con el vehículo, de modo que si llega a ser necesario, podremos programarle la ruta más corta al Yellow Flag…

-…Y pensar que antes se me perdían hasta las bragas en nuestro cuchitril…

-¿Quieres ponerle GPS a tus bragas? –Rock la miró brevemente medio en serio y medio en broma- Lamento decirte que llegaste un poco tarde… Ya se inventaron…

-…No me jodas, Rock ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar tú solito para cabrearme! ¡Que no haya tenido una puta educación no te da derecho a burlarte, negociante!

-¡Calma, Revy, no te me encabrones que yo no lo estoy haciendo! –Se defendió casi riéndose de la absurda conversación- No soy yo el de la noticia, son los medios. Descubrí a Benny justo antes de salir hacia China navegando como un vago por la internet… Y de pronto, en un foro de tecnología salió un artículo que hablaba del desarrollo de la tecnología de posicionamiento… Mencionaba que ya había patentes para una montaña de artículos de los más diversos géneros… Y casi al final, hablaba del emprendimiento de un chalado que pretendía ofrecer bragas con GPS para que los maridos dudosos supieran en todo momento en qué y donde andaban sus esposas, con una señal audible para avisar que se las habían quitado… Casi llegamos al suelo de la risa con Benny…

-¿Y eso porqué, Rock?

-Imaginate… -Rock puso atención al GPS por un segundo, y luego prosiguió- solo imagina que tienes puestos uno de esos modelitos… Y tienes una urgencia muy femenina como incontinencia o regla en pleno centro comercial. Antes que te coma viva la vergüenza , vas a la tienda más cercana y compras tampones y un par de emergencia… En el momento que te las quites, el monstruo de tu celoso marido, o sea yo, va a pensar que te estás echando el polvo de tu vida con tu amante en quizás que vericueto de ese local… Y solo tuviste un inconveniente… ¿No sería mejor la verdad, con todas sus reglas, antes de hacer que te pongas una prenda como esa?

-…Joder, Rock… -Revy estaba sorprendida de la racionalización de su esposo- Si que te acabas de conectar con tu lado femenino…

-Gracias… -Rock prestó oído al GPS, nuevamente, y de inmediato sus sentidos se sintieron a sus anchas en terreno conocido- …Ajústate el cinturón, Cariño… Vamos a empezar a subir y esto de verdad puede ponerse movido. ¡Ahí vamos!

La camioneta se apartó de la ruta pavimentada, tomando un camino de tierra que más parecía una trocha de animales, profundizando en ella y comenzando a subir. Rock notó de inmediato el cambio, y pasó la tracción a 4x4. El paisaje, sin transición alguna, pasó de un entorno semiurbano, a denso bosque verde y lujuriante como una selva. La cordillera de Longquan se mostró entonces en toda su potente belleza a los ojos de Revy, que como niño frente a una dulcería, no quitaba los ojos de la ventanilla, tratando de absorber, sin el hastío perpetuo de antaño, todo el grandioso panorama que desfilaba ante sus ojos…

-Es…

-Lo es, Revy… -Sin dejar de prestar atención al camino, Rock le completó la frase- La primera vez que pasé por aquí, ni supe del paisaje. Pero de vuelta, a la luz del sol, quedé sin palabras, casi como tú, cielo… Esto es grandioso…

-…Ni yo hubiera podido decirlo jodidamente mejor, Rock…

El camino se extendía y extendía, mientras las horas y la luz natural se iban extinguiendo poco a poco. El tema no era menor para ambos. Aun con los faros encendidos, estaban entregados a la precisión del GPS, que por ser una máquina, no los tenía demasiado confiados. Ya bien alto en el camino, a los rojizos rayos de la tarde, Rock encontró la curva ya conocida… Sus sentidos le dijeron que el golpe de gracia para Revy venía inmediatamente después…

-…Revy…

-¿Eh?

-Mira por la ventanilla… -Rock sonrió en cuanto lo dijo- El diamante de la corona de la provincia de Sichuan: El Lago Longquan…

Revy no fue capaz ni de contestar… Aún desde la respetable altura que estaban, el Lago parecía un diamante de brillo cegador a la luz del sol de la tarde, y le daba una idea de su enorme tamaño…

-Es… Increible, Rock –Revy estaba casi sin palabras- Toda mi vida encerrada entre el cemento y la suciedad de Nueva York… Y solo cuando llegué a La Florida comencé a ver sitios más bellos… Pero esto es salvaje, casi sin tocar… Una selva Shaolin…

-Vamos, Revy… -Rock se rió ante el comentario- Te quejabas que yo había visto mucho cine americano… ¿Y me sales con eso?

-Es que no lo entiendes… -Revy se volvió hacia Rock, esta vez seria- Antes a mí no me importaba nada… Ni un jodido cabrón en la superficie del mundo me afectaba un puto cero por ciento… Sino, recuerda las primeras veces que salimos a poner al día los cobros y pedidos en el Plymouth… ¡Me quejaba todo el puto camino, porque no tenía ganas, y solo quería echarme la puta pasta al bolsillo! ¡Para trabajar estabas tú! –Revy bajó el tono- …Y luego comenzaste a enseñarme el valor de las pequeñas cosas, sin apuro, sin presión, solo hablando… Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba enamorada hasta las uñas de ti… Y resulta que ahora paisajes como este me hacen sentir que la insignificante soy yo… Revy Dos Manos quedó un siglo atrás en todo este puto proceso, Rock… No me quejo, pero a veces, como ahora, me siento más Rebecca que Revy…

-…Y eso te complica ¿No es así?

-No, cariño… -Revy bajó la cabeza- No me complica… En realidad me asusta…

"_Mierda, lo sabía_…" Las campanas de alarma de Rock comenzaron a resonar por todo su cuerpo y mente "_Dejar que Revy se conectara tanto con su humanidad sepultada bajo los horrores de su infancia, ahora la está haciendo resistirse a ser la que es… Si algún día llega a sentirse incapaz de mirar a los ojos a algún tipo y jalar el gatillo, el cabrón se la cargará de vuelta sin piedad… Y toda la culpa será mía_…" Bajó levemente la cabeza, sin despegar los ojos del sinuoso y cada vez más oscuro camino… Tenía que hallar un buen argumento, y pronto…

-Entiendo… Revy ¿Te conté alguna vez cómo fue mi primera muerte?

-No… Nunca me has contado nada de antes de Filipinas…

-Yo estaba absolutamente seguro de mi preparación… -El tono de Rock se puso grave- De lo que no estaba seguro era de mi disposición. ¿Iba a ser capaz de jalar el gatillo, o desenvainar los Ninjato cuando se hiciera necesario? Faltando algo menos de un día completo para iniciar aquella purga de siete días sin parar, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Fue entonces que el Maestro Yueh me inició en los procesos más complicados de la meditación. Allí aprendí que el Brazo de la Justicia viste de negro por una sola razón: Para los chinos, como para los japoneses, el negro es un color que implica negación. Una persona vestida de negro, teóricamente, no existe. Vestido así, sería la justicia la que ejecutaría el castigo. No lo comprendí así hasta que me topé con el primer centinela que debía eliminar. Allí cometí el único error en todo este tiempo de llevar esta vida de oscuridad mirando hacia la luz. Pisé una rama seca que se escuchó como un grito en medio de la noche. El centinela se volteó… Era el o yo… Pero ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi vida en ese momento… Pensaba en que un grito de alerta iba a desatar una carnicería sin precedente ni sentido… La Glock de mi derecha salió de la funda sin ruido, dudas ni vacilaciones… Y ya tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente entregado al imperio de mis sentidos y la misión que me impuse. Le atravesé la cabeza rápida y limpiamente, y seguí mi camino…

-…Rock…

-Por eso ahora estoy preocupado… -Rock bajó la velocidad de la camioneta hasta detenerse por completo- Soy el primero en agradecer todo el horizonte que con mi amor y mis aspiraciones de una vida mejor para nosotros, he comenzado a abrirte. Mi problema ahora, es que eso te pase la cuenta como hizo con Roberta…

-¿Y qué coño tiene que ver la chacha de pueblo conmigo…? –Revy se enfureció en instantes- ¡Ni se te ocurra compararme con ella, negociante, o de verdad me vas a ver encabronada al punto que no voy a necesitar las pistolas!

-…No intento hacer comparaciones… -El tono bajo y preocupado de Rock impresionó a Revy, que sintió como la ira se evaporaba tan rápidamente como le había brotado- Rosarita Cisneros se volvió asesina por venganza, y la llevó a límites tan extremos que ella misma desapareció en el proceso… Los Lovelace la acogieron, pero ella solo echó un manto de normalidad sobre lo que sabía que era… La muerte de su señor dejó al pobre García solo en el mundo… Y Roberta hizo lo único que sabía hacer: Vengarse. Y en ese amargo camino hasta puso en riesgo al mismo niño que intentaba proteger…

-…Rock…

-Ahora tú estás pasando por un proceso no muy diferente… Y estoy preocupado por eso… -Rock bajó aún más su cabeza, casi con su mentón tocando el pecho- Comenzaste a sentirte humana y normal, Revy. Eso es lo que te está pasando. En estos días casi no has bebido, aún menos fumado… Y comenzaste a disfrutar de cosas que no existían en tu vida hasta antes de conocerme. Revy Dos Manos, la pistolera, se está desvaneciendo porque Rebecca, la mujer y esposa, encontró una forma mejor de vivir la vida… Pero ¿Y si necesitamos de pronto a Revy? Ahora lo que haces, no es lo único que sabes hacer… Y desenfundar las pistolas y hacer harnero a los cabrones que haga falta, puede no ser necesario ni normal en la vida de Rebecca… Y no puedo dejar de sentir culpa por ello… Yo conozco mi lugar, Cariño… Pero no sé ahora cual es realmente el tuyo…

Revy sencillamente no pudo contestar de inmediato a un argumento tan contundente de parte de su esposo… El silencio se prolongaba, y Rock comenzó a sentirse cada vez más alarmado de la reacción de su esposa…

-¿Rock?

-¿Sí?

-Tienes razón, Cariño… -Revy también bajó su cabeza- Lo noté en el momento que dejé de echar de menos mis pistolas… ¡Joder, no puedes saber lo bien que se siente no andar con ellas bajo los sobacos porque no necesitas defenderte de nadie a balazos! –Suspiró hondo, pero todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- Efectivamente mi vida y mi forma de vivirla hasta antes de conocerte, son cada vez menos importantes para mí… El lugar que ocupaba es cada vez menos mi lugar…

-…Revy…

-No te vuelvas loco ni sientas culpa por eso, cariño –Revy levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Rock- Esa es la razón de querer subir tan luego a la villa… Tu maestro te enseñó a vivir la vida que vives sin perder tu esencia… Yo no quiero dejar las pistolas… son parte integral de lo que soy, y les debo más que mucha gente que ha pasado por mi vida… Pero ahora también quiero ser mujer, ser tu mujer, ser un poco más normal, y hacer por fin que los vagos gilipollas que sobran en Roanapur, se dejen de chorradas tratándome como un marimacho sanguinario y sin sentimientos… quiero que él me enseñe… Y si no puede… Quiero que tú lo hagas…

-…De acuerdo, Señora Okajima… -Rock suspiró, y al hacerlo, dio el contacto de la camioneta- Si quieres desandar el camino que has hecho, y permanecer como yo, en la oscuridad que mira hacia la luz, Veremos si el maestro Yueh y yo podemos lograrlo… Por intentos no nos vamos a quedar, y hasta que lo logres… ¿Es un trato?

-Trato hecho, Cariño… -Revy se echó en los brazos de Rock en medio de un apretado beso, para luego mirarlo a los ojos- Ahora mejor nos vamos de este sitio… La puta noche está más negra que petróleo crudo…

La camioneta se puso en movimiento con precaución, y los faros encendidos… La noche, algo que los inquietaba a los dos, se hacía presente justo en la mitad del camino…

Ooo

El GPS pagó absolutamente todo el tiempo y dinero invertido en el por el tramo que restaba hasta la villa de montaña… Incluso Revy comenzó a darse cuenta que tenerlo encendido y dando las indicaciones en forma audible era ni más ni menos que una concesión democrática dentro de su arreglo. Las extendidas y sobresalientes percepciones de Rock eran las que realmente estaban haciendo todo el trabajo _"Joder, ya no puedo hacerme la loca con el maridito que me tocó… Rock puede oírme hasta los pensamientos si quiere… Aunque sé que nunca lo va a hacer… Lo traté tanto tiempo como un gilipollas pijo de mierda… Y él solo una vez me mandó a que me dieran por saco, y solo porque yo lo encabroné… De ahí para adelante, solo respeto… Respeto mutuo, joder… Ni yo me lo creo ahora que miro hacia atrás_…" La luz de los faros iluminaba el estrecho camino, con montaña a su lado izquierdo, y nada más que un pozo negro y tenebroso al derecho… Y así y todo se sentía tan plenamente confiada como jamás lo estuvo de nadie en todo el camino áspero y feo que ella cada vez consideraba menos como "Vida". La vista levantada con ojos clavados hacia delante de Rock, y el gesto simultaneo de bajar la ventanilla de su lado desde el comando de la puerta llamaron su atención…

-¿Qué pasa, Rock?

-…Hay alguien adelante… A pie… Son dos personas…

Revy no se inquietó mayormente. Ya sabía, por los testimonios del mismo Rock y del Teniente de Policía Li, que el bandolerismo era moneda corriente en esos parajes… Pero si sentía inquietud, la sentía más de aquellos que pretendieran enseñarle una lección al Brazo de la Justicia… Su sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando Rock, en su estado de percepción, comenzó a sonreír… Ella todavía no veía nada, al menos nada en el arco de luz de los faros del vehículo, lo que la sumía todavía más en la duda…

-…De todos los sitios posibles, justo ahora, justo aquí…

La enigmática frase de Rock la dejó aún más perpleja… y más todavía cuando Rock bajó aún más la velocidad de la Todoterreno, sacando al mismo tiempo la cabeza por la ventanilla…

-_Nǐ wǎnshàng zài shān zhōngjiān, xiōngdì?_

El grito en chino no sorprendió a Revy… Pero sí que a la persona que aparentemente se lo dirigía, le diera el tratamiento de _Hermano… _Y menos sentir la respuesta jubilosa del interpelado…

-_Xúnzhǎo wǒ shēngmìng zhòng de nǚrén, xiōngdì. Mǐn gāng huíláile!_

-¡Ya era hora, par de locos! ¡No se muevan que enseguida estoy con ustedes! –Rock se volvió hacia el volante con una sonrisa indescriptible- Ya casi llegamos, Revy… Y mi hermano y su esposa también estarán con nosotros en la villa… Vas a ver como la vamos a pasar de bien…

-¿Hermano? ¿Esposa? –Revy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer perpleja y confusa- No entiendo un carajo de nada, Rock… Gritas en chino en mitad de la noche, y te vuelves loco de contento…

Revy no había terminado de expresar su pensamiento, cuando la camioneta le dio alcance a dos sombras que caminaban despaciosa y consistentemente, tomados estrechamente de la mano… En cuanto a Revy, solo los pudo descifrar a la luz de los faros en cuanto Rock detuvo la camioneta a su costado. Allí admiró la disparidad agradable que representaban: Un hombre muy alto de anchos hombros y espalda, y una agraciada joven, grácil y etérea como una bailarina clásica… Distraída en las sonrientes figuras, no notó la velocidad con que Rock bajó de la camioneta para acercárseles…

-He Yun, Hermano – Rock se detuvo brevemente para una contenida reverencia, y luego abrazó al gigante con verdadero calor- No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte.

-Y a mí, Hermano _Línghún Kāishǐ_ … -He yun soltó la mano de su esposa- Min no hacía más que preguntar qué había pasado contigo desde que te fuiste –sonrió anchamente- Por fortuna ahora estas tú para contestarle…

-Menos mal que soy tu esposa, Yun –Min lo reprochó alegremente al tiempo que abrazaba a Rock con confianza. El alcanzó a percibir cómo el gesto no fue del agrado de Revy, que de inmediato comenzó a bajar del vehículo- Que gusto que hayas venido… Ahora creo conveniente que nos presentes con tu acompañante…

-Eh, si, si… Es verdad –Rock, todavía azorado, miró a Revy y la llamó suavemente, intentando que el tono disipara su disgusto- Ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a dos tan importantes como mi maestro el tiempo que estuve aquí…

-No hago sino repetir tus palabras… -Revy miró con decisión a Min, que comprensiva, ni siquiera pestañeó ante el gesto- Menos mal que soy tu esposa…

-Vamos, Revy… El es mi hermano He Yun, hijo del Maestro, y su esposa, Xiao Min… Muchachos, ella es Rebecca, mi esposa…

El gesto de sorpresa de los Yueh no tuvo límites. _Línghún Kāishǐ_ finalmente se había casado con el amor de su vida… Como buena generación joven, se acercaron con decisión y saludaron con verdadero sentimiento a Revy, que perpleja, todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando…

-Es un verdadero honor y un gusto… -He Yun inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente- Al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que hizo de mi hermano lo que es…

-…Gr…Gracias…

-No seas tan acartonado, Yun –Antes que Revy pudiera reaccionar, el abrazo afectuoso de Min casi la sacó de balance intentando responderlo- Ya verás que nos lo pasaremos la mar de bien aquí… Además, no niego que me moría de ganas de conocerte… _Línghún Kāishǐ_ no hizo sino hablar de ti durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en la villa…

-¿…En… Serio…?

-Mentiría si te dijera lo contrario –Min, con sus manos sobre los codos de Revy, le sonrió anchamente- mi fortuna trajo a Yun a mi vida… La tuya te trajo a _Línghún Kāishǐ_ … Hemos tenido suerte…

-…Y que lo digas… -Revy al fin se relajó. Ante la mirada curiosa de ambos hombres, soltó una leve sonrisa- Una pregunta… ¿Vamos a seguir socializando aquí en medio de la nada, o vamos echarlos con equipaje y todo a la camioneta para largarnos a la villa, eh?

Las risas de los cuatro hicieron notable contraste con la noche cerrada que los circundaba. menos de cinco minutos más tarde la camioneta ya estaba en movimiento, y una hora escasa después, las tenues luces de las casas de la villa quedaron a su vista. El viaje había terminado para los Okajima… Pero Rock sabía demasiado bien en su fuero interno, que no estaba sino comenzando…

Ooo

-… Par de pollos mal emplumados… -Ki-kuo salió a la galería por la puerta principal, Rezongando con un paño entre las manos mientras se las secaba con movimientos bruscos. Había sentido ruido de motor y suponía de quien se trataba- ¿Cuántas veces les hemos dicho Yueh y yo que no suban a la villa a media tarde para que no hagan el camino de noche? Las cosas no están tranquilas por aquí por culpa de… ¡Por Buda! ¡_Línghún Kāishǐ_!

Ki-Kuo se quedó estática y con el gesto del paño entre las manos completamente congelado. De pie al costado de una camioneta le miraban sonrientes cuatro personas: Su hijo, su nuera, su alumno más aventajado, y…

-…Rebecca… -Con gran rapidez, Ki-Kuo bajó los breves escalones, y ante la inaudita sorpresa de Revy, el cálido abrazo de la anciana casi ni la dejó respirar- No sabes la preocupación en la que esposo y yo estuvimos al saber lo que te pasó… Pero las plegarias a Buda tuvieron su efecto… Hijo bueno e inteligente te sacó del infierno y ahora estás aquí…

-Gr…Gracias, Señora…

-Déjala respirar, Mamá Yueh –Rock cubrió con su brazo derecho los hombros de Ki-Kuo- Ella es Ki Kuo, Revy, la esposa del maestro, y la dama de los aceros…

-No seas adulador, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_-Ki kuo juntó las manos con una leve sonrisa- Deja las bonitas frases para_ Xúnhuán, _y no las gastes con esta vieja…

-No le diga eso, Mamá Yueh –Revy levantó la izquierda triunfante con la argolla negra en el dedo- Desde que nos casamos, que no para de hacer esas cosas…

-¡Casados! –Ki-Kuo se llevó las manos al pecho con genuina alegría- Enhorabuena, hijos míos –Con gran presteza los tomó de los brazos para hacerlos entrar en la casa- Vengan, vengan, hijitos –Miró hacia atrás con ceño fruncido, que desmentía su fina sonrisa- Y ustedes, par de pollos, vengan también… Min, te toca ayudarme en la cocina…

-Siempre un Placer, Mamá Yueh –Min miró a He Yun, que entretanto no había despegado los labios- Vamos, Yun, te tocó la parte del Ratón… Baja nuestro equipaje ¿Quieres?

-¡Min!

-No te quejes, Yun… -Min lo miró alegremente- Ocuparemos tu habitación del piso de arriba… La cabaña quedará para los muchachos… Como la cama es estrecha…

-…Dormiremos más juntos… -Yun soltó una sonrisa genuina- Enseguida estoy con ustedes… Y dile al tragasables de mi hermano que no toque mi plato… Si no lo detengo me comerá hasta los palillos…

-¿Y tú cuando has dejado de hacer algo diferente, Yun? –Min lo apuró con las manos mientras entraba a la casa- cuando tienes hambre hasta las águilas te evitan…

La carcajada sincera de He Yun despertó al mono de la aldea, que le manifestó ruidosamente su reprobación…

Ooo

Revy, pese a todo ese vaivén que la llegada a la villa le había producido, fumaba relajadamente sentada en el barandal de la galería. La noche cálida invitaba a estar en el exterior de la casa. Más allá, cómodamente sentados en un rustico sillón, He Yun y Xiao Min se ponían al día después de su separación forzada. Rock, pese a que el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta nuevamente, respiraba hondo y confiado en la noche de la villa, que le traía olores y sonidos gratos y conocidos para él.

-Es una fortuna que la Cabeza de Dragón haya hecho llamar por ti, hijo –Ki Kuo estaba a su lado, y había llegado tan tenuemente que apenas y había podido detectarla en su salida desde la cocina- También es una fortuna que el mal rato que viejo Yueh pasó hace poco esté quedando atrás.

-¿Cómo está realmente, Mamá Yueh?

-Gracias sean dadas a Buda, porque viejo esposo va a vivir bastante más, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ__ –_El tono de la Señora Yueh, no le dejó duda alguna de la veracidad de sus palabras- Pasa que está viejo, más que yo, hijo. Luchó como sabes que puede hacerlo contra la artritis que comienza a agarrotarle los huesos, y las viejas heridas de las batallas que libró. Eso envió su _Kí _al suelo y comenzó a enfermarse como un niño de todo lo que cogía del viento o la tierra… Ha ganado esta vez, pero se agotó en el proceso. Ni siquiera intenté que lo vieras ahora, porque duerme como un infante al que recién le dieron de mamar. Por la mañana podrás hablar con él…

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Mamá Yueh… Temí en algún punto de este viaje, no llegar a tiempo para verlo vivo con mis ojos y no con los del recuerdo en el corazón…

-Por eso le pedí a Yun que Hablara con Tseng Kwan. –Ki-Kuo miró con gesto relajado la brillante noche que los circundaba- Nadie mejor que él para hacerte llegar el mensaje que salió de los labios de Yin cuando dudó de poder ganar esta pelea…

-Esa una de las razones de querer hablar con él… Tseng me dijo que sin intervención de nadie me nombró su sucesor…

-Ha sido la obsesión de mi esposo desde que te fuiste de aquí –Ki-Kuo bajó la cabeza- Todavía cree, y yo también lo creo, que solo el espíritu de _Zhèngyì bì _iba a ser capaz de seguir con la tarea que a él le demandó una vida… Nadie como tú puede entregar la dosis justa y equilibrada de habilidades, sentido común y temperamento necesarias para formar un buen soldado… Y no importa si ya estamos bajo tierra cuando venga tu respuesta positiva. En ese mismo momento todo lo que ves y que hicimos de acuerdo con nuestra idea, será tu heredad aquí…

-Yo no me sentía capaz… -Rock respiró hondo- Pero mi necesidad me ha empujado a querer saber si lo soy, Mamá Yueh… Eso me lleva a la segunda interrogante…

-¿Te refieres a si acaso tu esposa va a poder equilibrar su vida de mujer con la de su trabajo y su fuero interno, como nosotros te enseñamos a ti a equilibrar la vida de la justicia con la tuya propia? –Ki-Kuo soltó una pequeña carcajada bonachona, ante el gesto sorprendido de ojos muy abiertos de Rock, que no le había dicho nada a nadie hasta ese minuto- Va a poder, Hijo… Y aunque viejo esposo vuelque en ti toda su sabiduría, vas a tener el mismo privilegio que yo tuve con Yin: El hombre que ama será su maestro…

-¡Tengo tanto temor de equivocarme, Mamá Yueh, de no hacerlo bien! –Rock empuñó sus manos, aunque no con demasiada fuerza- Revy no tuvo una vida fácil, y las heridas que el secuestro le dejó solo terminaron por confirmar lo que sentíamos y que nos llevó a intentar esta vida juntos que hasta ahora tenemos… En estos cinco días de viaje desde Hong Kong hasta acá, aprendimos juntos el uno del otro, nos liberamos del peso de nuestros pasados al punto que no quedamos sino nosotros frente a frente… Pero sigo pensando que es un mal equilibrio, y la misma Revy también lo piensa así…

-Que ya hayas dilucidado lo bueno y lo malo en la mente y el corazón de tu esposa, es el primer signo que ya estás en el camino del maestro, que hasta que la vida le cierra los ojos siéndolo, el nunca dejará de considerarse un humilde aprendiz… -Pese a que no era ni cristiano ni católico, sino un sintoísta con muy escasa devoción, Rock tuvo deseos de decir "Amen" luego del contundente argumento de Ki-Kuo- Lo harás bien, Hijo. Escucha a viejo Yueh y a tu corazón, y todo irá como se debe…

-Gracias, Mamá Yueh –Rock le hizo una leve reverencia- Estoy cansado, así que si no es una molestia…

-Ocupa tu vieja cabaña con tranquilidad… En cuanto me confirmaron que vendrías, la puse tal cual la dejaste el día que partiste a rescatar a tu esposa –Ki Kuo le achicó los ojos con una ancha sonrisa- Y si tienes dudas, revisa detrás de la puerta. Tu viejo balde todavía sigue ahí…

-…Si mañana oyes un grito, Mamá Yueh… -Rock sonrió pícaramente- Dile a mi Maestro que ya estoy trabajando…

Ooo

Por primera vez en su vida, después de una noche de descanso sin precedentes en su mente, Revy despertó, y no fue ni arrullada por el runrún frenético que hacía Roanapur por las mañanas, ni por el despertador de Rock… "_Mierda… son pájaros… muchos pájaros…Parece que todos los putos pájaros del mundo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para sacarme de la cama_…" Siendo una citadina consuetudinaria, el canto de las aves en pleno aire libre se le antojaba una lisérgica sinfonía de ruido "_Y otra vez sin el negociante a mi lado… Parece no entender que la encabronada en Hong Kong fue de verdad_…"

-¿Rock?

-…Buenos días, Cielo… -La voz le llegó un poco apagada por el canto de las aves desde el exterior de la cabaña- No te preocupes, estoy afuera… Vístete y ven… Aquí en la villa se desayuna temprano…

-¿No podríamos hacer de cuenta que no tenemos hambre, cariño?

-…Vamos, Revy… -La voz de Rock subía y bajaba de intensidad, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a la cabaña por su exterior- Dijiste que ibas a seguir mis indicaciones si querías hallar equilibrio ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es verdad, yo dije eso, Rock… Pero ¿No podría ser a una hora que pueda manejar…?

-Esta es la hora, Revy… Sales ahora, o me cumples mi deseo a plena luz del día… Elige…

-Conste que sigo amándote, pero eres un chantajista de mierda… -Revy se sentó de mala gana en la cama- Ahora ¿Tendrías la puta bondad de decirme qué ponerme para no ofender? No tengo una jodida idea de las costumbres de aquí…

-Tu tenida de ejercicio… pero con tenis, Revy… no necesitas nada más…

Revy hizo finalmente lo que Rock le pedía. Despaciosamente se puso los pantalones de la tenida de ejercicio, sus tenis, y solo una camiseta para la parte superior. Sacando la banda elástica que había dejado bajo la almohada al acostarse, se tomó el cabello sin vanidad alguna en una simple cola de caballo… Y al salir…

-¡YIARRRGGHHH!

…El grito convulso y nervioso atravesó como una saeta a gran velocidad toda la breve extensión de la villa…

-¡E…EEES…TAAA… FRÍAAAA… GILI…GILIPOLLAS…DE…MIERDAAA…!

…No obstante aquello, el segundo grito que rasgó la mañana termino de despertar a los habitantes de la villa que todavía seguían durmiendo después del primero…

-¡ROOOOOOCKKKK!

Instantes más tarde pasaba por el costado de la casa del maestro una veloz figura, que se perdía descalza y a todo lo que sus piernas le daban rumbo al segundo recorrido de obstáculos…

-¡No te quejes, Revy, tú misma lo pediste! –Rock reía con todas sus ganas sin perder el paso- ¡el agua fría templa el espíritu! ¡Buenos días, Maestro! ¡Buenos días, Mamá Yueh! ¡Buenos días, Yun y Min!

…Solo un par de segundos más tarde, otro par de veloces pisadas, pasó en la misma dirección, casi pisándole los talones al primer corredor…

-¡Templar, templar! –Revy, mojada y furiosa, corría con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Yo voy a templarte el culo a patadas en cuanto te alcan…¡Buenos días Maestro, Buenos días a todos! ¿Voy por buen camino?

-¡Sigue adelante_, Xúnhuán_! –Min saludó alegremente desde el segundo piso- ¡Desde aquí todo el camino es en línea recta!

-¡Gracias, Min! –Revy aceleró el paso con los colmillos casi salidos de la boca- ¡Rock, detente o no respondo de mí! ¡Roooock!

…Revy se perdió rápidamente hacia el segundo recorrido. Por lo mismo no alcanzó a percibir la carcajada del Maestro Yueh, que con sus hombros cubiertos por una espesa manta, golpeaba el piso de la galería con su vara de cerezo…

-Este hijo mío… cuando no me saca canas en la cabeza, me hace reír como un loco… Ya estaba extrañando estas mañanas, esposa…

-Mejor ven adentro, Viejo esposo… Los muchachos no tardarán en llegar…

Ooo

Cuando llegó al inicio del segundo recorrido de obstáculos, Revy se detuvo en seco… Más por la impresión que le causo la pista que por ninguna otra razón "_Me cago en todo el puto entrenamiento militar del mundo ¿Esto es el segundo recorrido? Menos mal que no se me ocurrió preguntar por el primero…_" Aquella maraña de postes, neumáticos y cuerdas en todas direcciones y en todas las posiciones y alturas imaginables, la mareaba al punto de no estar segura ni de sus propios pies… Sin darse cuenta, una cuerda bajó de las cerradas copas de los arboles sobre su cabeza, y una silenciosa figura se descolgó sin ruido y cabeza abajo hasta alcanzar la altura de los hombros de Revy…

-Sorprendente ¿No?

-¡Rock! –Revy dio un respingo, y al darse vuelta se topó a boca de jarro con el invertido beso en los labios de su esposo- Eres un gilipollas traicionero y mentiroso ¡Me mojaste, cabrón! ¡todavía estoy tiritando! ¡Y ahora te crees el jodido hombre araña colgado de una cuerda!

-Lo siento, Revy… -Rock se descolgó con plástico movimiento y recupero la vertical frente a su mujer- Admito que fui demasiado lejos esta vez… Pero necesitaba que vieras un poco de cómo era mi vida aquí… Como entrenaba para sacarte de esa mierda en la que estuviste… Ven… -Le tomó la mano, al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza y se la rehuía en cada intento. Al tercero y cuarto que logró sostenerla firmemente- Ven, vamos, Revy… Te mostraré como se pasa este recorrido. Si te animas, lo haremos juntos una vez que lo conozcas… Y luego iremos a desayunar…

Se internaron caminando por el centro exacto de la ruta del campo de obstáculos, mientras Rock le daba las indicaciones o le ejemplificaba los movimientos necesarios en cada zona a superar. Revy ya había olvidado que sentía frío y estaba mojada, demasiado impresionada por toda la capacidad que su esposo todavía parecía tener… De pronto, ante la vista de dos postes no demasiado juntos, Rock le soltó la mano, y corriendo hacia ellos se trepó en un salto, para luego quedar con las piernas abiertas en casi perfecto ángulo recto con sus pies sobre sus topes…

-¡Joder! –Revy quedó estática ante la visión, que le parecía como de película de artes marciales- ¿No te duele estar así, Rock? Digo, porque estás…

-Las joyas de la corona están seguras, Revy –Rock rió de la intencionalidad de la frase de su esposa- Aquí meditaba a veces, cuando intentaba definir el mejor camino para superar este recorrido. Peor lo pasé cuando He Yun me trabajó para lograr este resultado. Me hizo aullar como un lobo por tres días completos hasta que llegué al suelo… Y demoré un par de semanas en hacerlo sin sentir que me estaba partiendo por la mitad…

Un claro y decidor grito en chino atrajo su atención en medio de sus recuerdos. Bajando con plasticidad de los postes llegó junto a Revy, que le sonrió ante la pasmosa familiaridad que de pronto había adquirido Rock ni bien puso pie en la villa, como si realmente nunca hubiera salido de ahí…

-Mamá Yueh está a punto de enojarse, Revy. Mejor vamos a desayunar o nos tendremos que aguantar sus rezongos todo el día…

-Primero a quitarme esta ropa mojada… Todavía sigo enojada, negociante… A menos que hagas algo espectacular hoy, estás a punto de perder tu deseo…

-Haré lo que me pidas por el…

-Mas tarde decidiré que hago contigo, Rock… Ven, mejor vamos a desayunar…

Ooo

Ki-Kuo estaba sinceramente encantada de la animación que reinaba en su comedor: Sus hijos de sangre y de corazón, sus esposas, llenaban de cuentos y lisonjas a su enfermo esposo, que propulsado por la juventud y fortaleza de las prendas de su cariño más escondido, parecía haber rejuvenecido en una noche luego de que ella lo hubiese visto tan mal como para llegar a suponer lo peor…

-…No castigues a esposo _Línghún Kāishǐ_, _ Xúnhuán_… él solo hizo lo que yo le enseñé a hacer… Pero creo que ahora lo hace demasiado bien…

-No se ría de mí, Maestro Yueh –Revy estaba mortificada por las chanzas del viejo- Imagine que no está ni bien despierta y le llega desde lo alto un baldazo de agua fría ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta si el hombre que amo –Miró intencionadamente con los ojos empequeñecidos a un muy pálido Rock- Me traiciona como una comadreja hambrienta, eh?

-_ Línghún Kāishǐ_ no se sintió diferente la primera vez, _Xúnhuán_ –Yueh la miró de vuelta, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, y empleó su mal inglés de maestro para seguirse riendo a costa del episodio- Cuando llegar aquí, Hijo ser remolón como mula sentada, sueño profundo como oso en invierno… Yo llamar tres veces, hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_, no venir… Maestro Yueh echar baldazo de agua sobre cama en la que dormir…

-¿Rock?

-El maestro Yueh habla así solo para reírse de mí –Rock, aliviado, sonreía con todos sus dientes hacia Revy- Yo soñaba contigo y de pronto todo se me volvió de hielo… debo hacer maldecido en un par de idiomas… así fue mi primer despertar aquí…

-De ese día en adelante Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_ portarse como obediente hijo, levantarse con la primera luz todas las mañanas… Y esperar pacientemente y sin gritos agua helada que maestro baldear sobre el… -Yueh volvió a reírse… Pero su ojo de águila captó al instante la mueca de desconsuelo que cruzó por el rostro de Revy- …_Xúnhuán…_ No te sientas mal…

-…Y yo que me comporté como una gallina a la que le roban los huevos…

-¡Solo un poco menos que yo! –Min saltó alegremente en la conversación- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Solo no tuviste mi suerte…

-¿Eh?

-No pudiste alcanzar a _Línghún Kāishǐ_… -Min tenía el rostro congestionado de risa, ante la perplejidad de Revy- Es demasiado rápido para todos aquí… Pero yo si alcancé a Yun cuando se atrevió a hacerlo…

-Y todavía me duele cuando me acuerdo… -Yun hizo una divertida mueca de dolor ante el certero codazo en las costillas de su mujer- ¡Ouch! ¡Min! ¡Eso duele! Y también dolió aquella vez, _Xúnhuán. _El Kung Fu de esta mujer es de terror… No es fácil sobrevivir cuando la tienes al frente…

-¡A ver, A ver! ¡Familia! –Ki-Kuo batió palmas al tiempo que se unía a los comensales- La conversación junto con la comida, y no una primero y otra después… Alimentar a los peones Yueh, es difícil, y dejar que esto se enfríe me va a hacer enojar ¡Comer, Comer! Padre tiene que descansar… vamos, vamos…

Ooo

Apenas terminado el desayuno, El maestro Yueh dejó en libertad a sus nueras… Min, en cuanto se halló en posibilidad de Tener una "Conversación de Chicas" con Revy, se la llevó como una riada incontenible a la habitación de Yun en el segundo piso… Yun y Rock, esperaron pacientemente en la cocina, mientras el cabeza de familia, ayudado por su esposa, tomaba colocación en la pequeña sala de la casa. Entre quejidos y rezongos de su mujer, que evidentemente quería llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara, Yin Yueh Shan tomó asiento en un rustico sofá, tapizado de pieles de animales, e hizo llamar a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo…

-Hijos Míos… -Yueh se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir- Como pueden darse cuenta, ya que estoy hablando con ustedes, no me morí… Así que no pongan cara de funeral que no es necesario, ni lo será por un buen tiempo… Estoy maltratado, eso salta a simple vista, pero ya estaré mejor y con posibilidad de aplicarles unos cuantos varazos si no hacen lo que es debido… Hijo Yun…

-…Padre…

-Si no te has dado cuenta, Hijo, tu hermano _Línghún Kāishǐ_ tiene un problema… _Xúnhuán_ tiene una seria complicación con su equilibrio, que tu hermano descifró muy bien. Durante los días que permanezca aquí, será tu deber ayudarlo en todo lo que sea necesario para restablecerlo lo antes posible… El Brazo de la Justicia nunca permanece de ocioso mucho tiempo, y la buena temporada del clima aviva las malas pasiones, y es un tiempo en que no debería estar en silencio. Así como tú y Min me ayudaron decisivamente a completar su entrenamiento, será necesario hacer lo mismo por _Xúnhuán…_ ¿Tengo tu promesa de que así será, hijo?

-…Por supuesto, Padre…

-_Línghún Kāishǐ_ –Rock se sintió clavado al piso ante la fuerte mirada del viejo- Tus deberes ahora son dos: Escuchar a este viejo maestro, y aplicar todo lo que yo te enseñe y lo que has aprendido aquí en bien de tu esposa. _Xúnhuán_, y no es necesario que me lo digas, está atrapada entre su sentir de mujer y esposa, y la habilidad con la pistola por la que se hace conocer. En otras circunstancias, yo ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, pero se bien, hijo, que sus habilidades, en todo este tiempo, no hicieron sino mantenerte con vida, hasta que tú mismo fuiste capaz de procurarte tu defensa. –El viejo volvió a toser, ante la mirada alarmada de su esposa, de Rock y de Yun…- No me miren de esa forma… estoy vivo, y los cadáveres no hablan…

-…Esposo…

-Tranquila, Esposa –Yueh soltó una breve sonrisa- Este viejo quiere durar todavía un poco más para ti, de modo que se cuidará y volverá por un rato a la cama, hasta que el sol caliente un poco más. –Volteo la mirada decidida hacia sus hijos- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… Las imágenes de la justicia que los ojos redondos hacen para sus tribunales, tienen siempre dos manos: una sostiene la balanza, y la otra la espada. Esa será su misión… _Xúnhuán _debe alcanzar el equilibrio que le permita ser la otra mitad de _Línghún Kāishǐ_. Tú sabes que tu alma ahora está completa, pero el lazo que la une debe ser fuerte y no tener rajaduras… Cuando sostengas la balanza, ella tomará la espada, y si tú tomas la espada, ella sostendrá la balanza.

-Entiendo, Maestro Yueh…

-Se centraran en tres cosas, y esto no admite réplica ni cambio… Entrenaran sus sentidos… Pero no es necesario que corra descalza… Viéndola a los ojos sé que ella ya conoce y maneja el dolor – Rock asintió silenciosamente- El resto de sus percepciones, y su manejo de armas, serán las cosas en las que se concentrarán. Hoy mismo harán el primer recorrido, y la iniciaran en las formas profundas de meditación… Más adelante daré otras instrucciones… Ahora vayan por sus mujeres… Yo me voy a la habitación…

Con un quejido apenas audible, el maestro se puso de pie para abandonar la estancia, siempre acompañado de su esposa, ante el silencioso y respetuoso gesto de sus hijos… una vez que quedaron solos, Yun levantó la cabeza…

-…_ Línghún Kāishǐ__…_

-Dime, Yun…

-Tenemos un problema…

-¿Y eso es qué…?

-Min tiene secuestrada a _Xúnhuán _ en el segundo piso… Y te aviso que no va a ser fácil sacarlas de ahí…

-Todo lo contario, Yun… -Rock soltó una risita intencionada- Ve a preparar el polígono de tiro… A la voz de balas, bajarán corriendo como niñas que se van de paseo… Después de mostrarle el recorrido a Revy, ejercitaremos los gatillos…

-…Espero que sepas lo que haces, hermano…

-…En realidad no lo sé de aquí –Rock se apuntó elocuentemente a la cabeza, y luego colocó su derecha sobre el pecho- Pero desde que estoy con Revy, todo lo bueno y lo importante, ha salido de aquí… Vamos, pongámonos en movimiento, o Padre comenzará a repartir varazos desde su ventana…

-…Quisiera creer que eso no es verdad… Pero no puedo –Yun le sonrió anchamente- Suerte con el desalojo… Nos vemos afuera…

Ooo

Revy se había quedado evidentemente desilusionada del primer recorrido. Lo que ella preveía como una pesadilla apenas inferior al segundo, era apenas una huella con pocos obstáculos y todavía menos postes para blancos. Dado que el desayuno todavía estaba muy encima, habían hecho el recorrido caminando, lo que había bajado sus expectativas todavía más. Solo al final de la pista comprendió las intenciones de su esposo: un poco más allá, un apretado y corto césped, rodeado de piedras blancas, al pie de una sólida muralla natural de bambú muy crecido, al costado de un plácido riachuelo que cantaba calmadamente su canción, delataba el sitio donde usualmente dedicó tiempo a la meditación durante su entrenamiento inicial.

-Esto era mi rincón, Revy… Aquí busqué y encontré la paz en un tiempo en que no te tenía a mi lado, cuando saberte prisionera estuvo a punto de hacerla morir bajo las garras de la venganza… Aquí harás dos cosas: Comenzarás a manejar tus sentidos, y alcanzarás la meditación más profunda a la que podamos llevarte: Buscaremos juntos tu equilibrio y tu paz… Vamos… entra y ponte cómoda en el suelo.

Revy, sin una palabra en los labios, entró en ese espacio, y al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, comenzó a sentir lo que su esposo había sentido cada vez que se internó en su ser todas las veces que acudió a ese sitio. "_Es… Es jodidamente increíble… Es imposible no volver los ojos a uno mismo cuando te sientas aquí_…"

-Ahora, Revy, quiero que cierres los ojos, y te concentres… Tal como en Hong Kong y en Guangzhou… siente todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor –Silenciosamente, Rock recogió tres flexibles ramas de bambú caídas, y entrego una a Yun y Min, reteniendo la tercera para él- Valora y enjuicia positiva o negativamente todo lo que esté al alcance de tus oídos… Profundiza todo lo que puedas en el origen, y la razón de todo lo que te rodea y alcanzas a dibujar en tu mente de todo lo que oyes…

Revy pensó que la tenía fácil… Pero demoró un sorprendente tiempo en comenzar a dibujar su entorno solo con su sentido del oído… Cosa inalcanzable en los primeros minutos por el ruido mental que le estaban haciendo sus preguntas acerca de a donde iría a parar con las ideas de su esposo. Rock mismo notó cuando el mapa mental que el sentido había dibujado en la mente de su esposa estuvo razonablemente completo; la relajación de los codos y rodillas, y la cabeza baja eran indicadores del grado de profundidad de su concentración…

-Revy –Rock suavizó todavía más el tono de su voz- Ahora vas a sentir ruido. Ruido preciso y corto que va a romper el esquema mental que acabas de dibujar. Cada vez que lo sientas, intenta con tu mano estirada definir y apuntar en la dirección de donde viene…

A una seña de Rock, tanto Min como Yun y él mismo, comenzaron un lento paseo alrededor de Revy… Tan tenue y sigiloso como podían efectuarlo. A una seña de Rock, Min agitó su vara, que zumbó en el aire con ruido corto y hueco… Pör contraste, Revy apuntó equivocadamente al espacio vacío entre Yun y Rock…

-Revy… -Rock continuó hablando baja y aterciopeladamente- Tu piel también es parte de tu sentido del tacto… Aquí hay viento, y el viento arrastra el sonido… Siente el viento, mide su fuerza y su dirección… intenta cazar el siguiente sonido teniendo eso en cuenta…

Por toda respuesta, Revy respiró en forma honda y profunda, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza baja entre sus hombros. Con una sonrisa, Rock captó al instante las ganas de su esposa de responder al desafío, y no perder en el intento. Las maratónicas partidas de Póker con Eda en la Iglesia de la Violencia eran fiel testimonio de su tozudez. Sin dejar de moverse, el mismo agitó su vara con un zumbido esta vez más agudo, y con el viento en contra… Revy apuntó al instante en su dirección…

-Bien hecho, Revy… -Rock felicitó en forma automática sin variar el tono- Una más, y será todo por hoy…

Yun buscó el momento y el lugar adecuado para hacer zumbar su vara, y lo hizo, tal como Rock lo había pronosticado, al momento de pasar por la sólida muralla natural del bambú, para que el viento y el sonido rebotado en los gruesos tallos le llevaran dos percepciones distintas… Luego de un segundo de vacilación, Revy apuntó correctamente en su dirección…

-Revy, puedes abrir los ojos…

-¿Y? –Revy abrió los ojos con verdadera ansia por saber el resultado- ¿Cómo estuve?

-Ven –Rock le extendió los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse… Aunque Revy pudo haberse puesto de pie sola en cualquier segundo, eligió aceptarle las manos. Comenzaba a disfrutar genuinamente esos gestos de su parte- Dos de tres no está nada de mal para ser la primera vez. Recibí varazos por equivocarme las dos primeras sesiones…

-Pudieron haber sido las tres… -Revy miró alternativamente a Rock y a los Yueh, y luego caminó casi sin vacilación hacia el bambú. Apartando con algo de rudeza los tallos más tiernos, miró entre ellos curiosamente…

-…Ahí estaban, jodidos bichos… Por su culpa fallé una…

La curiosidad tanto de Min y Yun como de Rock se desbordó casi hasta los límites del morbo. Asomando la cabeza por entre los tallos, vieron con sorpresa inaudita el origen del enojo de Revy: Un diligente batallón de hormigas cortahojas trabajaba a todo vapor entre los tallos sin detenerse a reclamar por la humana intrusión…

-…El jodido ruido que hacían apenas y me dejaba concentrarme…

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con regocijante sorpresa. A los ojos de los Yueh, Revy parecía ser mucho más capaz e inteligente para absorber las habilidades que trataban de hacer brotar de su cuerpo y mente. Rock, por su parte, solo reconocía las ganas de su mujer de adaptarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida, trabajando hasta el frenesí por conseguirlo…

-Vamos –Rock invitó a seguirlo de vuelta por la pista- En el polígono veremos si la pausa no te ha enmohecido, Revy…

-Puedes pasarme hasta un mosquete antediluviano, Negociante –Revy, calmada y en paz profunda luego de descubrir que podía hasta límites no soñados por ella, sonrió con todos sus dientes- Y aun así te garantizo que voy a dar en el blanco.

Ooo

-¡De donde coño salió todo este arsenal!

La sorpresa de Revy estuvo plenamente justificada. Al llegar junto con Rock y los Yueh al cobertizo bajo y algo cavernoso que albergaba las instalaciones de tiro de la villa, notó con impresión que la larga mesa de trabajo, donde usualmente quienes entrenaban en el sitio armaban, desarmaban y limpiaban las armas en cada práctica, estaba cubierta hasta el último tornillo con toda clase de armamento. Desde un Macmillan tac-50 para francotirador, hasta pequeñas pistolas y revólveres del estilo de las viejas Derringer, capaces de ser ocultadas en el cuerpo o entre la ropa. Todas estaban correctamente ordenadas sobre su superficie, con sus cargadores, balas y accesorios de limpieza perfectamente alineados junto a ellas.

-Veamos – Rock, que no había soltado la pequeña vara de bambú en todo el camino de vuelta, apuntó a la mesa, y luego a Revy- La elección lógica en este punto serían estas beretta 92FS… -Rock apuntó a las armas, y otra vez hacia su esposa- Es algo que conoces, pero incluso eso puede mejorar… -Apuntó con la vara hacia un par de Berettas Storm PX4, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Revy- Vamos, cariño, tómalas… hasta donde yo sé, ninguna de estas muerde…

-…Mientras no jales de los gatillos, por supuesto que no… -Revy sonrió, y confiada tomó las armas. En una rápida revisión, comprobó peso, miras, recámara, y a continuación, con soltura nacida de la experiencia, introdujo los dos cargadores, y tirando alternativamente de ambas correderas, puso balas en recámara y bajó los seguros de ambas pistolas…

-…Y para ustedes, la elección lógica para dos miembros del EPL… -La vara de Rock apuntó sin vacilar hacia dos fusiles QBZ-95. Los Yueh nada demoraron en tomar ambos uno, dejándolos listos para disparar con la misma soltura que su esposa- Mas adelante me van a mostrar el manejo, muchachos… Nunca he disparado un arma Bullpup hasta hoy…

-Será un placer –Yun lo miró sonriendo- Solo espero que seas diestro… Estas armas no conviven bien con los zurdos…

-Y ahora… mi elección –Rock soltó la vara y sin vacilar, preparó las Glock 18C con sorprendente rapidez- Estas viejas amigas nunca defraudan… Vamos a disparar, chicos…

-Un momento, Señor Alma Partida –Revy lo miró curiosa, y con los brazos en jarra sin haber soltado las pistolas- Tú elegiste por todos, y no me quejo… Elegiste bien para mí. Pero soy tu esposa, así que suelta esos tirachinas de plástico y toma una pistola de verdad… -Caminó sin vacilar nuevamente hasta la mesa, y luego de darle una mirada relajada, marcó con una de sus pistolas un punto específico de la mesa- Esas…

Rock se acercó curioso… Y con más sorpresa se llenó su rostro al ver la elección de Revy… Las Pistolas Jericho 941, recamaradas para calibre .357 Magnum, en acero inoxidable no eran una elección al azar de su esposa… Ella quería realmente ver hasta qué punto llegaban sus habilidades…

-…Solo lo mejor para la dama…

-Rock desandó el camino con las Glock con la misma rapidez con la que las había aprestado: Retiró los cartuchos desde las recamaras, soltó los cargadores y restituyo su contenido, y luego probó ambas armas por seguridad. Una vez que las correderas llegaron al tope indicando que las armas estaban vacías, repitió la secuencia con las Jericho, que en nada estuvieron listas para disparar. Rock, satisfecho, bajó los seguros de las armas con gran soltura, y comenzó a caminar hasta la zona del polígono propiamente tal, seguido de Revy y los Yueh.

-…Heredé de mi maestro una extraña costumbre, pero que ahora me parece genial –Rock se instaló al costado del módulo de los cubículos de tiro, donde había una mesa, papel, cuencos de lo que parecía ser tinta, y grandes pliegos de papel. Soltando las pistolas en el cubículo más cercano, volvió sobre la mesa, y tomando un pincel, dibujó rápidamente lo que parecía ser un corazón… Y Revy sonrió al notar que Rock escribía su nombre en chino dentro de el- y esa es la facultad de dibujar sobre lo que quieres disparar… Mi blanco está listo, así que vamos a tirarle.

Rock volvió al cubículo, y prendiendo el pliego dibujado de unos ganchos, soltó hacia el suelo desde la mesa un adoquín de cemento amarrado con una cuerda. Al instante el intrincado y básico sistema de poleas que abarcaba toda la extensión del polígono comenzó a alejar el blanco hasta el tope final en la más larga distancia de blanco

-…Vamos, Chicos, hora de los gatillos…

Rock tomó las Jericho desde la mesa, y a continuación dejó caer los brazos a los costados y cerró los ojos… los segundos comenzaron a enervar a Revy. Yun y Min, a sabiendas de lo que venía, solo guardaron silencio y ni siquiera emitieron comentario. Sin que Revy tuviera conciencia del hecho, los dedos de Rock levantaron con lentitud poética los seguros de las pistolas... Y de pronto una sucesión cegadora de ocho disparos tan pegados que sonaron como una ráfaga de cañonazos atronó tan de improviso el cobertizo que Revy ni siguiera pudo seguir el movimiento, dando un respingo nervioso en cuanto sintió las detonaciones. En medio de la nube de pólvora quemada que siguió a los disparos, Revy finalmente pudo ver a Rock, con los brazos firmes y erguidos haciendo blanco, para luego abrir los ojos, y bajar las armas hacia la mesa, luego de haberlas asegurado. Tomando el adoquín del otro lado de la mesa, hizo volver el blanco… Y Revy sencillamente no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Los ocho disparos habían marcado perfectamente sus agujeros sobre la línea misma del corazón dibujado, cuatro tiros por cada lado de la figura…

-…Yo… Yo no creo que estén acostumbrados a este lenguaje… -Revy estaba atochada de sorpresa y preguntas, y no halló nada mejor que disculparse de antemano con los Yueh- Pero ¿Cómo coño hiciste una mierda como esa, Negociante? ¡Ni siquiera abriste los ojos!

-No los necesité, Cariño –Rock sonrió inocentemente mientras se encogía de hombros- No al menos en la mecánica del disparo… Pero sí antes, y en conjunción con el resto de los sentidos…

-Luego de la purga corrió un rumor extraño dentro de la Sun Yee On –Yun soltó una breve carcajada- Se decía entre los corrillos de las organizaciones, que _Zhèngyì bì _peleaba de memoria… Y que cuando sus ojos se abrían, era porque nadie ya podía verlos…

Revy no halló argumento posible en su mente para semejante frase "_De verdad podría pasarle un sonajero de bebé a este esposo mío, y aún con el, seguiría siendo más peligroso que una jodida cobra furiosa_…" Todavía aturdida por la tremenda exhibición, Ella recibió como regalo el blanco de las manos de Rock.

-Cuanto antes logres algo como esto, antes estarás lista y en equilibrio, cariño –Rock le besó la frente, y le cedió el paso hacia la mesa- Vamos, dibuja y veamos cómo te va esta primera vez…

Revy era una mujer directa y práctica, que no tuvo la niñez suficiente hasta para dibujar sus primeros garabatos… Sin detenerse siquiera a meditar sobre figuras o su inspiración, tomó el pincel y dibujó una tosca diana sobre el papel. Entretanto, Rock ya había dispuesto las storm sobre el cubículo inmediato al que estaba usando. Cuando ella llegó a colgar el blanco, la mano de Rock se posó sobre su hombro.

-Revy –La mano de Rock se sentía firme y caliente. Revy sintió la fe y la confianza de su esposo en ese contacto- Espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero como tu esposo, nadie más que yo puede hacerlo. Bai-Ji cometió lo que parece ser un error cuando te entrenó…

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Rock?

-Es más simple de lo que parece –Rock, prudentemente, decidió pasar por alto la agresiva respuesta de su esposa- Eras evidentemente más joven, y tus impulsos te dominaban aún más que ahora… Sheng Chang necesitaba enseñarte rápido, y que fueras efectiva sin asomo de duda. Por eso te enseñó _Dual Wielding_ horquillando.

-¿Horquillando? ¿Dual Wielding? –Revy comenzaba a enfurecerse- Alguien tráigame un traductor… No entiendo una mierda de nada de lo que me dices, Rock…

El solo soltó un contenido suspiro. Los Yueh no se rieron por respeto, aunque en realidad se morían de ganas ante el divertido gesto enfurecido de Revy.

-Dual Wielding es la técnica de disparo con dos armas simultáneamente –Rock pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Revy- Y horquillar es un disparo de tanteo en cualquier dirección sobre, bajo y alrededor de un blanco para corregir la puntería sin errores en el siguiente tiro. Del tiempo que te conozco, cada vez que la pelea se hacía confusa, y los oponentes eran demasiado hasta para ti, noté que siempre gastabas hasta dos balas para corregir tus blancos. En estado de reposo y cara a cara dejaste de hacerlo, porque cuando cobraste confianza, tu puntería se adaptó sin problemas al nuevo escenario. Lo que yo pretendo contigo, cariño, es que no importa si tienes delante a un solo tipo, o a un millón… un disparo siempre será un oponente menos en cualquier clase de entorno, con cualquier tipo o ausencia de luz natural o artificial, y en cualquier condición o dificultad. La ventaja sicológica que se desprende de eso en una pelea no tiene precio, y yo quiero que la tengas…

Revy no supo de donde le vino una reacción semejante: Ya estaba convencida que las sorpresas nunca iban a dejar de tener su espacio dentro de la vida nueva y diferente que estaba comenzando a vivir y a saborear. Era sin duda una vida distinta y mejor, que ya no quería dejar de experimentar jamás. Con suavidad enlazó la cintura de Rock con su izquierda, y lo besó con una sonrisa en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo… -Revy terminó de colgar el blanco, y quedó a la expectativa al lado de Rock- Ahora dime que tengo que hacer…

-No tomes las pistolas todavía… -Rock se puso detrás de ella, dejándola con el cubículo a disposición, y comenzó a hablar sobre su oído derecho, baja y moduladamente- Solo mira el blanco… Ve las líneas, mide con tu mente el espacio entre líneas y hasta el centro de la diana… siente el blanco como algo que puedes tocar con los dedos aunque por la distancia ya no puedas tocarlo…

Revy ya sabía que tenía que hacer: El tiempo observando a su esposo internarse en su conciencia más profunda, y el breve espacio en que ella misma lo hizo, le dieron la clave sin demasiado esfuerzo. Rock la sintió lista mucho más rápidamente que en su rincón de meditación, y de acuerdo con eso, tomo uno de los pesados adoquines y lo dejó caer para que el blanco se alejara.

-…Cierra los ojos. Cuando te sientas lista, levanta las pistolas y dispara…

Rock, prudentemente se echó tres a cuatro pasos hacia atrás, con su vista fija en el blanco. Los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir, y Revy, firmemente sobre sus pies, y con las berettas en reposo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ni siquiera oscilaba, intentando buscar a ojos cerrados el punto preciso de su concentración, respirando calmadamente. El estallido llegó tan pronto como había sido el suyo; con velocidad sorprendente Revy levantó las dos armas, y luego de percutar cuatro tiros por cada una, las aseguró y finalmente las bajó hasta la mesa para dejarlas descansar ahí.

-Ahora veamos que conseguiste.. –Rock se acercó nuevamente, y dejando caer el adoquín del otro lado, comenzó a acercar el blanco- En todo caso, cariño, cualquiera sea el resultado, lo hiciste demasiado bien para ser la primera vez…

-Me conoces de mucho antes de casarnos, cielo… -Revy resopló tranquila- Sabes que odio no dar la medida en muchas cosas… y en cosas de armas, ni me lo perdono…

El blanco se estacionó finalmente frente a la mesa… Y los Yueh no pudieron contener el suspiro de sorpresa: La Beretta izquierda había fallado miserablemente el blanco. Solo uno de los tiros de ese lado había dado en el borde de la diana. Los demás solo fueron horquilladuras para corregir el blanco. Sin embargo, la Beretta derecha había hecho una faena limpia y precisa: De cuatro tiros, tres habían caído dentro, y solo uno fuera, y a escaso medio centímetro del círculo exterior de la diana…

-…Mierda… Fallé como un vaquero borracho…

-No, no lo hiciste, Revy… -Rock la volvió a tomar por la cintura- Es más, reconociendo la habilidad endiablada que tienes para disparar, esperaba un resultado como este…

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta, _Xúnhuan_? –Min no resistió la tentación de intervenir- ¡Eres la resurrección de Anita Oakley, y te quejas! ¡Nadie ha metido jamás cinco de ocho tiros en su primera sesión desde que Padre Yueh comenzó a entrenar gente aquí!

-…Min tiene razón, Revy –Rock le acarició los hombros con ternura- Es natural que bajo nuevas reglas, tu técnica de disparo sufriera en el proceso. La izquierda naturalmente tiene mayor chance de fallar tiros… No es tu mano dominante. La derecha estuvo impecable, tal como lo suponía.

-…Eres un jodido adulador –Revy se rió en cuanto supo cómo quería rematar esa frase- …Maestro _Línghún Kāishǐ__ …_

Revy no esperaba una reacción de nadie por su frase… Al menos de nadie menos de su esposo, que siempre recibía como dones del cielo sus rudas ternezas, las que se habían ido suavizando con el correr de los días. Sin embargo, cuando vió el respetuoso gesto de saludo y la reverencia de los Yueh hacia Rock, su perplejidad y confusión comenzaron a aumentar hasta límites poco sanos…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Rock?

-Has hecho lo que se esperaba de ti, Hermana _Xúnhuán…_ -Yun le habló con estudiado respeto- Trabajaste, seguiste todas las indicaciones, diste tu mejor esfuerzo, y el resultado pone orgulloso a tu esposo… Al que acabas de Reconocer como tu maestro. En China, reconocerse discípulo de alguien es algo delicado y muy importante. Nosotros también vimos lo que tú viste con tus ojos… Ahora hermano es el Maestro _Línghún Kāishǐ__, _ y nadie le podrá quitar el título que tú misma le concediste…

-¿Rock? –Revy estaba casi sin palabras- ¿En serio acabo de hacer eso?

-Efectivamente, cariño… Sí lo hiciste –Rock le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Pero no quiero que te enojes o sientas que me debes alguna clase de reverencia o respeto especial por ello… Yo no te lo pido. Solo te pido que en los días que sigan, trabajes con esta misma o mayor intensidad… Y que seas mi esposa. Nada más…

Revy se emocionó. Rock y los Yueh lo notaron palpablemente. Pero fue el primero quien se dio cuenta que los gestos de Revy también estaban cambiando. Ahora era posible descifrar en su cuerpo y en su rostro su estado de ánimo. Tanto desenterrado de su vida y su negra experiencia había sido apartado de su ser, y ahora hasta sus emociones eran visibles hasta para los demás. Con algo de vergüenza por haber sido cazada en el gesto, Revy enlazó en su abrazo el cuello de Rock.

-Gracias –Le dijo en un discreto susurro- En algún momento dudé de poder avanzar en esto. Pero ahora, a tu lado, sé que puedo… Ni te enteras de cuanto te amo, mi maestro gilipollas…

-Y yo a ti –Rock le apartó el rostro para verla, con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro- Basta de entrenamiento por hoy… -Se giró hacia los Yueh- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago hoy en la tarde después de comer, eh? Espero que no esté demasiado seco.

-Está llenísimo, hermano –Yun asintió sonriente- Tuvimos un buen monzón este año. Si te animas, hasta podremos cruzarlo de lado a lado por la parte más estrecha…

-Perfecto. Vamos, Chicas, vayan a desenterrar sus bikinis que el agua nos va a sobrar hoy en la tarde…

Ooo

Yin Yueh Shan había ido poco a poco recuperando las fuerzas luego de la lucha sostenida contra sus males y la edad. Pese a que todavía se sentía algo débil y cansado por las mañanas y hacia el final del día, el decisivo empujón que la llegada de_ Línghún Kāishǐ_ y _ Xúnhuán_ había dado a su recuperación hacía quince días atrás estaba propulsando favorablemente su mejoría, tanto así, que su paso parejo y rápido ya estaba hollando la huella del primer recorrido poco después de las ocho de la mañana, inmediatamente después del paso de los primeros. En su hora de levantada salía a ver su disciplinario acto mañanero: Cada mañana tanto Rock como Revy salían de su cabaña, para recibir ambos un frío baldazo de parte de su hijo y su esposa, e Inmediatamente después ambos salían hacia uno de los dos recorridos de obstáculos para correr por ellos, marcando sensiblemente sus pasos, ya tan juntos e inmediatos que casi parecían uno solo "_El lazo ya está hecho y firmemente anudado… Solo falta que ellos sepan a ciencia cierta que ya no importan los tirones que la vida pueda darles en el futuro, ya nunca va a soltarse o a desatarse. Y si llega a moverse, en sus manos y las de nadie más estará el volverlo a su lugar_…" Con calmo y meditado paso, Yueh bajó los peldaños hasta salir a suelo firme justo frente a la puerta de su casa "_Solo falta una cosa más para hacerlos completos, y es su conocimiento profundo de la forma de pelear del otro. Ya se han visto, de eso no cabe duda… Pero solo conociendo y complementando sus habilidades es como finalmente llegarán a ser uno solo… Una máquina de justicia sin mano humana capaz de detenerla si es que llega alguna vez a desatarse_.."

ooo

-…Elige, Revy…

-¿Es en serio, Rock?

-Totalmente. No importa que lado de la pista elijas, sé que vas a hacerlo bien…

Revy le sonrió de vuelta a Rock casi salvajemente. Llevaban una quincena viviendo y entrenando en la villa, y pese a que su idea original contemplaba otras cosas al momento de subirse a la Learjet de la Tríada en Bangkok, no se sentía en absoluto arrepentida del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Ahora no solo se sentía enamorada de su hombre, o solo sorprendida por el alcance de sus capacidades. Ahora sentía un profundo respeto por lo que palpablemente sabía que era capaz de hacer.

-De acuerdo. Voy por la derecha…

-Y yo por la izquierda… Nos vemos al final…

-¿Final? Mi espalda cuando te gane es lo que vas a ver al final –Revy se echó a correr sin aviso o pausa intermedia- ¡Nos vemos gilipollas!

-¡Eres una rata, Cariño! –Con una salvaje mueca de sonrisa Rock echó a correr tras de su esposa- ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

-¡Sigue Soñando!

Sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta alguna vez desde que entraran en aquella rutina de entrenamiento que había devuelto absolutamente repotenciadas las capacidades de Revy, y le estaba dando el balance que necesitaba con desesperación para equilibrar aquella nueva vida que deseaba para sí, moviéndose entre la luz de su vida de mujer y esposa, y la necesaria oscuridad del camino del pistolero, sus movimientos eran seguidos estrechamente por tres pares de prismáticos, desde la pequeña elevación plantada justo frente al cruce que separaba los dos recorridos de entrenamiento.

-Si solo me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído –Min Bajó los prismáticos, con gesto de auténtica impresión- Cada cual parece la sombra del otro. Ni siquiera mis hombres han alcanzado alguna vez precisión semejante.

-Si hijo Yueh y tú decidieran entrenar juntos, Hija Min –Sin dejar de mirar a través de los prismáticos, Yueh sonreía- También lo conseguirían. A ellos los propulsa lo mismo que hay entre ustedes. Amor, y el deseo sincero de ser uno en el otro. Lo demás son capacidades personales, conocimiento mutuo, y respeto por sus habilidades respectivas. No existe en este mundo mejor sincronización y poder unido que ese...

-Son increíbles… -He Yun tampoco soltaba la vista del cegador camino de obstáculos, viendo como ambos se hacían sombra mutuamente al superarlos- Entonces ¿Ya están listos?

-No –Yueh bajó los prismáticos, y se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa- Falta algo más. Cuando terminen, salgan a su encuentro, y díganles que esta tarde entrenaran conmigo. Pasarán juntos el Callejón de la Desdicha y el Círculo de las Decisiones. Si no lo hacen hoy y al mismo tiempo, no importa cuánto entrenen, no lo harán jamás…

Ooo

La tranquilidad de Revy ante la cita hecha para la tarde en la zona de tiro táctico que se encontraba solo un poco más allá del segundo recorrido, solo tenía comparación con la duda instalada en la cabeza de Rock ante el intempestivo deseo del Maestro Yueh de participar en la formación de su esposa y en su búsqueda de equilibrio, que había llevado en forma exclusiva desde el primer momento, salvo la experiencia y sabiduría que él había vertido en su persona durante esos días. Ver todos los postes de aquella zona que conocía demasiado bien llenos de blancos y frutas recientemente dispuestas resquebrajaba paulatinamente su paz interior "_Esto se parece demasiado a cómo yo entrené aquí… Va a ser una dura prueba para Revy intentar hacer esto por primera vez. Es más: Yo tuve la ventaja de ver al principio porque llevaba solo semanas disparando, y sin acostumbrarme del todo a ello. En la condición actual de Revy, el Maestro Yueh la hará ir en serio desde el primer segundo_…" Ambos giraron las cabezas hacia el camino al mismo tiempo, ante el asombro de He Yun y  
Xiao Min, que no veían sino el sendero vacío. Comenzaban a entender con certeza que ambos ya estaban casi emparejados en capacidades y habilidades, y que estas solo necesitaban ponerse a prueba al mismo tiempo. Esa era la razón de aquella cita especial. A los escasos diez segundos, apareció por el sendero la pareja y conocida figura del maestro, caminando con gran prestancia al tiempo que como un péndulo, la vara de cerezo tomada con sus manos en la espalda, se balanceaba suavemente de un extremo a otro.

-Que bien que ya están aquí, Hijos –Se acercó a Rock y Revy con su dispareja sonrisa decorándole el rostro- Los felicito, porque han sabido llevar adelante esta formación como maestro y alumno sin pisarse ni los dedos ni las argollas que van en ellos. Soy el primero en declarar que eso es difícil, pero no imposible. Esposa y yo no llevaríamos tantos años juntos si no hubiéramos conseguido separar ambas cosas.

-Maestro… -Rock lo miró serio- No niego que hemos tenido nuestros menos y más en estos días…

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_–Yueh le devolvió la mirada con idéntica seriedad- Para comprobar con mis propios ojos que el más es y seguirá siendo superior al menos en la vida que va a tocarles vivir en el futuro. Una de las habilidades de pelea más importantes para un soldado, es evitar el fuego enemigo, haciéndole con su propio fuego el máximo de daño posible a este, eliminándolo por completo o deshabilitándolo en forma decisiva. Además, y esto _Línghún Kāishǐ_ lo sabe muy bien, se trata de evitar el cerco, que es una habilidad que debe ser entrenada siempre para un combatiente individual. Por eso es que están hoy aquí. Harán juntos y complementados tanto el Callejón de la desdicha como el Círculo de las Decisiones…

-¡Qué! –Tanto Revy como Rock saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia el Maestro Yueh. Revy, porque Rock le contó la clase de ejercicio que era, y él, porque sabía perfectamente la dificultad que entrañaba. Volvió a poner sus ojos sobre los de su maestro con alarma plenamente justificada en el rostro- No creo que Revy esté preparada, ni yo para hacerlo junto con ella como pide, Maestro. Con todo respeto le pido…

-No te agites, hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ__ –_ Yueh soltó una risita ahogada- No veo el porqué de su negativa. Mírense los pies…

El gesto de sorpresa de ambos fue tan extremo que el Maestro volvió a reírse, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Al mismo tiempo bajaron la mirada hacia sus pies, y se miraron con el rostro surcado por la sorpresa y una evidente sonrisa de regocijo. Al acercarse a reclamarle por lo extremo de su pedido, se habían movido en perfecta sincronía, al punto que tanto su cuerpo como sus pies habían marcado la misma posición, distancia y gesto, tan simétricamente, que Rock tuvo que admitir silenciosamente que quizás ya estaban listos para lo que les esperaba.

-De acuerdo, Maestro, me ha convencido –Rock suspiró con fuerza- Díganos qué es lo que tiene en mente.

-Simple, hijos mios –Yueh agitó con fuerza la vara de cerezo hacia delante- Harán los dos recorridos uno detrás de otro y al mismo tiempo, cubriendo sus zonas ciegas de forma alternativa. Hoy harán esto con el circulo de las decisiones estático, pero si logran pasar esta prueba, mañana y hasta que dejen la villa lo harán con los blancos en movimiento. Ahora vayan... Cuando terminen los alcanzaré al final del recorrido para ver como lo hicieron…

Rock y Revy se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el inicio del recorrido, serenos e intentando relajar sus músculos, mentes y sentires de la incertidumbre en que la prueba los sumía…

-…Rock…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo superar esto?

-Solo una, cariño –Rock revisó las glock en las fundas que llevaba terciadas al pecho- Y esa es recordar filipinas….

-¿Cuándo…?

-…Recorrimos ese pasillo eterno lleno de puertas –Rock sonrió levemente pero con el salvajismo impreso en los labios- Tú peleabas y repartías plomo junto con el cabrón de China… Yo peleaba con la mujer que amo… -Rock levantó la vista hacia el inicio del recorrido- Ahora la idea básica es la misma, pero con la conciencia que ahora sí somos tú y yo…

…Revy respiró hondo y se detuvo junto a Rock al inicio del recorrido. "_Aquí deberé usar todo lo aprendido, e incluso rememorar cómo salí junto con Rock de ese agujero de mierda. El caso es que no debo recordar lo mal que lo pasé, sino cómo me sentí peleando con Rock, queriendo que fuera él, sin saber que efectivamente lo era_…"

-¿Lista, Revy?

-Lista, Cariño… Y, Ah…

-Qué

-Te amo, negociante. No lo olvides… ni tampoco me dispares…

-Yo también te amo, pistolera… Y soy yo quien debería decirte eso… Cierra los ojos, y cuando te sientas lista, no hables, solo parte. Yo te seguiré…

Revy no contestó. Desenfundando las Storm de las que no se había separado desde que disparara por primera vez con ellas, encantada con la fiabilidad de las armas, tiró alternativamente de ambas correderas, y descorriendo los seguros, las dejó reposar a ambos lados del cuerpo, cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos, y convirtiendo su respiración en un quieto susurro parejo y adormecedor. Rock, por su parte, preparó ambas Glock, y puesto que no contaba con ninguna arma adicional, también se quedó con ellas en las manos, mientras entraba en aquella profunda concentración de sus sentidos, que le permitía ver sin hacerlo funcionalmente. Sintió claramente como Revy se lanzaba a la carrera con las armas en ristre y no perdió tiempo en ir tras ella _"Vamos, Cariño, a la izquierda, blanco" "punto ciego, revy a la derecha, arma izquierda a la izquierda" "Arma derecha, blanco" "Punto ciego, Revy a la derecha, arma derecha segundo blanco, arma izquierda, blanco"_ Los postes de blanco pasaban a gran velocidad, destrozados metódicamente sus blancos por aquellas cuatro armas que parecían tronar al mismo tiempo….

-Increible –Yun estaba boquiabierto- Es como si hubieran nacido para pelear juntos…

Ni Min ni el maestro Yueh emitieron comentario alguno, aunque en su mente el maestro ya había encontrado la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, presentes desde hace una quincena atrás "_No es necesario que entrenen más… Ya están listos. Aunque uno vea claramente con los ojos que son dos, ya son uno solo por todo lo que les reste de vida terrena e incluso más allá. El brazo de la justicia ya tiene su balanza para pesar el bien y el mal_…" Tanto Rock como Revy, confiados y cada vez más rápidamente, entraron en el círculo, y cruzando sus armas y cuerpos con gráciles y casi ingrávidos movimientos, los disparos de ambas armas fueron eliminando sus blancos en perfecta sucesión, en contra del sentido de las manecillas del reloj, hasta que finalmente no quedó ninguno… Ambos dejaron la posición de disparo, se irguieron, y devolvieron las armas a las fundas. Al abrir los ojos, más que ellos, fueron sus oídos los que le devolvieron aquella sensación de quieto silencio, matizada por los leves goteos que las destrozadas frutas dejaban caer por los postes de blanco, haciendo que los insectos, atraídos por el dulce aroma, comenzaran a aparecer en tropel.

-¿Lo hicimos, Rock? –Revy estaba entre mareada y sorprendida de su propia performance durante el ejercicio, y miraba los blancos destrozados con evidente sorpresa- ¿En serio hicimos todo esto los dos?

-Debo decirte, cariño, que sí lo hicimos –Rock soltaba una suave sonrisa de satisfacción- Y eso fue posible porque ahora estás en equilibrio, Revy –Rock colocó amablemente su derecha sobre el hombro del mismo lado de su esposa, en un contenido pero evidente abrazo. En forma automática Revy extendió su izquierda y enlazó con ella la cintura de Rock- Ahora ya no tienes que temer, ni de ti misma ni de nadie… Puedes con tu nueva vida, conmigo, y con lo que nos reserve el porvenir…

-Rock… -Revy, en aquellos días, incluso había comenzado paulatinamente a dejar de maldecir como marinero borracho- No sé bien que pasó realmente conmigo, pero hay algo nuevo y distinto dentro mío… Es como si no hubiera olvidado saber ser la que soy y lo que hago para vivir, pero siendo otra persona, no distinta…

-…Sino mejor, Revy… -Rock besó cálidamente su sien izquierda- Eso, es solo el equilibrio que conseguiste, viviendo como vivimos, en la oscuridad, pero mirando hacia la luz…

-…Qué poético, Negociante… -Revy se rió entre dientes- Por eso, y solo por eso, ya te has ganado de vuelta tu regalo…

-¿En serio?

-En serio, Negociante…

-¡Así es que me gusta verlos! –Caminando alegremente con su vara de cerezo haciendo péndulo rápidamente a sus espaldas, El Maestro Yueh llegó hasta el Círculo de las Decisiones, con Yun y Min a la zaga- Compartiendo juntos la visión de lo que han conseguido… Les dije antes de partir que harían este círculo en movimiento, pero no es necesario… Hija _Xúnhuán_, Ya has encontrado el equilibrio, así que tu entrenamiento, solo por el momento, ha terminado…


	5. 5- 1 mas 1 igual a 3

_**V.- 1+1=3**_

Revy caminaba con paso apretado hasta la casa de los Yueh. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el maestro se había llevado a Rock junto con Min y Yun hacia el primer recorrido, Y casi al mismo tiempo que la señora de la casa la había llamado con grandes señas para que fuese a verla. Atravesada de dudas, Revy se Duchó diligentemente y se vistió con rapidez para acudir a la cita.

-Entra, entra, Hija _Xúnhuán_… Te estaba esperando…

Revy se sorprendió nada más al entrar a la casa por la puerta principal. Ki-Kuo estaba frente a ella, y sobre sus manos, un estuche primorosamente lacado de color rojo descansaba sobre sus manos.

-Has encontrado tu equilibrio, hija… lo sé sin que me lo digas, porque soy mujer y tengo ojos… -Se sonrió levemente, y Revy por toda respuesta, solo abrió más los suyos- He visto tu cambio en todos estos días, y estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido… Pero ya está bien de ser pistolera todo el tiempo… Creo que es hora que seas mujer, una mujer, y su mujer…

-…Mamá Yueh…

Esto –Ki-Kuo agitó casi imperceptiblemente el estuche en sus brazos, y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella- Es el motivo por el que esposo se llevó a los muchachos y a _Línghún Kāishǐ_, porque es cierto que lo de hoy en la tarde fue su logro personal… Este regalo es por tu logro particular… Y será el regalo por el de tu esposo… Vamos, Tómalo…

Revy extendió los brazos como una autómata, y en cuanto tuvo entre ellos el estuche, la noble dama abrió la tapa. Revy no pudo contener el suspiro ahogado de impresión que se le atascó entre los labios. Un primoroso vestido tradicional chino, de deslumbrante seda rojo oscuro, y bordado con dragones y crisantemos en hilo de oro, lo mismo que las abotonaduras y los ojales, apareció ante sus ojos…

-Este vestido cubrió mi cuerpo el día que los destinos de Yin y el mío se enlazaron para siempre –Ki-Kuo suspiró contenidamente ante la añoranza- Este vestido, que lleva hasta en la última de sus costuras la esperanza de una vida mejor que ambos comenzamos a construir desde ese día, ahora es tuyo…

-Mama Yueh, no, por favor…

-Ya he decidido que así será, Hija _Xúnhuán… _ -Ki-Kuo sonrió pícaramente- Además, ambas somos mujeres, y a tu edad yo tenía el mismo talle… Y si lo piensas bien, no puedo heredárselo a He, porque aparte de ser hombre, no le quedaría a su enorme cuerpo…

Ambas rieron de buena gana ante la salida de la mujer del maestro, pero casi inmediatamente, Revy se quedó callada, todavía abrumada por el sentimiento…

-Mamá Yueh –Revy bajó un poco los ojos- Es curioso, pero yo antes no sabía lo que era un obsequio, porque siempre venía aparejado con algo desagradable a cambio. Solo cuando me casé con Rokuro comencé a disfrutar el recibirlos, pero todavía sin entender el motivo real de que se hicieran… Y ahora lo entiendo…

-Amor, hija, ese es el sentimiento que guía la mano de los obsequios –Ki-Kuo acarició levemente la sien izquierda de Revy- El mismo que guiará tu sentir de mujer hoy en la noche…

-¿Esta noche, Mamá Yueh? –Revy quedó perpleja por un segundo, y luego sonrió con algo de sorpresa todavía pintándole el rostro- ¿Entonces usted sabe de..?

-…No necesito conocer tus planes, Hija _Xúnhuán_ –Ki-Kuo soltó una risita cómplice-Solo me basta ser mujer. Es lógico que no haya quedado energía o físico como para demostrarse su amor en estos días… Y ya te había escuchado por ahí, en algún momento, que tenías reservado un regalo para _Línghún Kāishǐ__…_ Ese regalo que solo una esposa enamorada puede ofrecerle al hombre de su vida… -Revy por toda respuesta, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó- Por eso esta noche ustedes irán a _Yún Fángzi_, la Casa en las Nubes…

-¿La Casa en las Nubes?

-Es una vieja historia, hija _Xúnhuán_… -Ki-Kuo suspiró con fuerza, y seguidamente invitó a Revy a sentarse junto a ella sobre la plataforma que servía en invierno de estufa y losa radiante al mismo tiempo. Capturada por la revelación inminente, ella se dejó guiar con docilidad, y apenas notó como la amable señora le quitaba el estuche de las manos- Cuando volví de Japón, Yin no quiso sino casarse conmigo a como diera lugar… Y Hong Kong no le pareció en ese momento el sitio más adecuado para fundar una familia. La Cabeza de Dragón en ese entonces no tomó en principio de buen grado la proposición que mi esposo le expuso en ese momento, de sacar la academia de los peligros y tentaciones de la ciudad y llevársela lejos, al campo, donde la venganza la tuviera difícil para llegar hasta nosotros… Pero terminó por ceder. Así fue como llegamos aquí, cuando no era más que un conjunto de casas ruinosas que no daba para ser la villa que es hoy. Aquel primer invierno lo pasamos en _Yún Fángzi_, una pequeña choza de techo bajo que se levanta en la colina tras de la casa. Cuando había nubes muy bajas en las montañas, había que atravesarlas para llegar a ella… Por eso Yin y yo la bautizamos así. mientras él y el resto de los aldeanos terminaba de levantar esta casa, y a refaccionar el resto, tarea que les demandó casi todo el verano, el otoño y hasta bien entrada la estación fría, permanecimos ahí. El monzón no tardaría en llegar, así que todos, a torso desnudo pese al frío y la nieve, levantaban vigas y cortaban tablones durante todo lo que durara la luz natural del día. El hogar abierto y las pieles solo fueron el marco de aquel periodo vertiginoso donde yo solo me dedicaba a mantener el orden, a curar y a alimentar a Yin… Y a darle un tesoro de amor y fidelidad con todo mi ser, para que le durara toda su vida… Cuando finalmente ocupamos la casa, aquel tiempo decisivo en nuestras vidas nos había marcado a fuego. Durante los años siguientes, _Yún Fángzi_ nos recibió por periodos cortos durante los inviernos… Durante uno de los cuales concebimos a He… Por eso esta noche, y los días que ustedes quieran, será su refugio, el sitio donde solo estarán ustedes y el amor que los une…

…Con gran aspaviento, y el aliento algo cortado, la figura de Min bloqueó la luz a la entrada de la casa…

-¿Me perdí de algo, Mamá Yueh? –Min se llevaba exageradamente una mano al pecho- ¿Ya se enteró?

-Ay, Hija Min… -Ki-Kuo soltó la carcajada en cuanto la vió sobre el umbral de la puerta- Tú conoces por He las historias de esta villa… Y llegaste justo a tiempo… -Miró de vuelta a Revy con los ojos brillantes de picardía- Va siendo hora de que preparemos a la novia…

-¿Mamá Yueh? –Revy de devolvió la mirada entre recelosa e impactada, con los ojos muy achicados sobre ella- ¿De qué se supone que están hablando?

-…Hasta el más sencillo de los obsequios, Hija _Xúnhuán –_Ki-Kuo se puso decididamente de pie al costado de Revy. Del otro, ya Min le miraba fijamente, como queriendo evaluar los cambios que pretendía hacer- Cuando está guiado por el amor, requiere de un buen envoltorio que enfatice su valor… Vamos Hija, toma tu vestido y ponte de pie… Nos vamos ahora a _Yún Fángzi_, para prepararla y prepararte, de modo que esta noche sea la sorpresa de su vida para _Línghún Kāishǐ__._

…Ni siquiera hubo transición, o posibilidad de reaccionar alguna para Revy, mientras era remolcada por la puerta trasera, y colina arriba por ambas mujeres, hacia la Casa en las Nubes…

Ooo

-¿Pero por qué tengo que ponerme esto?

-Tú solo póntelo, hijo… -Yueh Shan se reía entre dientes- Es necesario, así que no protestes y obedéceme… o le diré a Hijo He que lo haga por ti…

La algarabía dentro de la cabaña que ocupaban Rock y Revy iba en aumento, a medida que la tarde se iba transformando en noche. A la misma velocidad con que el sol desaparecía entre reflejos rojizos tras las montañas de Chengdu… Y junto con la extinción de la luz natural, el apuro del maestro Yueh y He Yun porque tomara un merecido y extensivo baño, y luego se pusiera la hermosa chaqueta Tang negra de seda, con dragones bordados en hilo del mismo color, que despedían reflejos de luz con cada movimiento de Rock. Era preferible vestirse sin protestas que soportar que dos tremendos oponentes se le echaran encima como una jauría de perros rabiosos…

-…Espero que todo el trabajo que se han tomado valga la pena… -Rock estoicamente terminaba de calzarse- De verdad espero que así sea…

-Créeme, hijo… -Yueh Shan trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar reírse- Más tarde me lo vas a agradecer…

Entretanto, en _Yún Fángzi_ la actividad tampoco había bajado de tono. El Baño de Revy, dispuesto en una gran cuba de hierro con agua a la temperatura justa, bien en el interior de la choza, le había resultado deliciosamente largo y de un bienestar casi lujurioso, al punto que tanto Min como la Señora Yueh la tuvieron difícil para sacarla de ahí. Sentada y muy quieta, y por qué no decirlo, ya relajada ante el mimo que le estaban regalando para ataviarla debidamente, se entregó en manos de aquellas dos mujeres, que se empeñaron como nunca en que pareciera realmente una novia el día de su boda. Cuando se consideraron satisfechas, le mostraron a Revy el resultado, haciendo que por toda respuesta, ella solo abriera su boca, sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Bueno –Revy soltó una risita baja- Esto, si no mata a Rock en el instante mismo en que lo vea… Yo me aseguraré de ello un poco más tarde…

Ooo

Rock había escuchado con sorpresa absoluta la historia de aquella choza en las alturas hacia la que se dirigían, por aquel estrecho camino sin una gota de luz, salvo el natural resplandor de la noche… Se convirtió sin duda en algo mayor al ver bajar en sentido contrario a la Señora Yueh y a Xiao Min.

-Justo a tiempo, _Línghún Kāishǐ_ – Ki-Kuo sonrió por lo bajo, y luego se dirigió algo bruscamente hacia su esposo e hijo- Y ustedes dos, con nosotras, a la casa… Y tú, viejo esposo, directo a la cama… Ya no tienes veinte años y todavía te falta tiempo para recuperarte por completo…

-Tus deseos son ordenes, esposa –Yueh le hizo una divertida mueca a su mujer antes de voltear colina abajo, tirando al mismo tiempo del brazo de su hijo- Buenas noches, Hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ__…_

Rock no alcanzó ni a reaccionar. Ahora completamente solo en la noche, y sobre la ruta que conducía a aquella choza especial, soltó un suspiro contenido y reanudó su camino "_Bueno… Tal parece que mi regalo está a punto de llegar. De otro modo se me hace demasiado incomprensible tanta conspiración. Ya veremos lo que me espera en la casa en las nubes_…" Tras unos cuantos minutos de marcha pareja y consistente, Rock dio por poco casi de narices con la puerta de aquella choza. Una leve luz se difundía desde el interior. Curioso ante ella, y no habiendo nada ni remotamente parecido a un llamador o aldabón sobre o alrededor de aquella rústica puerta, tocó con los nudillos tres veces en forma decidida…

-…Puedes pasar, esposo _Línghún Kāishǐ__…_

El impacto de Rock al oír aquella suave y aterciopelada voz, casi lo priva del habla y la respiración al mismo tiempo. Era la de Revy, no le cabía duda alguna… Pero ese dulce timbre e intencionalidad no se parecían en nada a la ruda y áspera franqueza de su tono habitual. Con una buena porción de nervios poniendo torpes sus manos, Rock buscó a tientas el tirador de la puerta, hasta que finalmente consiguió abrirla…

-…Por la sangre de Buda…

Hasta el último rincón de aquella choza rústica pero sin duda acogedora, había sido decorado con velas y velones de cera cruda, que difundían su suave luz por toda la estancia… El pequeño hogar de la chimenea desprendía reflejos que indicaban que había sido encendida recientemente… Y una sombra le esperaba tras una gasa que cortaba en dos la estancia, impidiéndole a medias la visión…

-Esposo… -El aterciopelado y dulce tono de Revy comenzaba a acariciar y marear al mismo tiempo los sentidos de Rock- Te concedí un deseo durante el camino hasta acá… Y se convirtió en un regalo. La Noche de Bodas que nunca tuvimos comienza aquí y ahora… Abre la gasa y entra…

"_Nunca le expresé abiertamente a Revy cual era mi deseo en estos días de locura y descubrimiento… Y nunca supuse que iba a ser capaz de adivinar que esto era precisamente lo que había en mi corazón y mi mente_…" Con los ojos brillantes, y una dulce sonrisa surcándole el rostro, Rock entreabrió levemente la gasa para pasar al otro lado de la estancia… Y la visión celestial que sus ojos le mostraron consiguió lo que el dulce tono inicial de su esposa solo había hecho a medias. Rock quedó estático, sin habla, y con la respiración contenida casi al punto de la asfixia…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, esposo...?

-Me gusta, Revy… No, qué diablos, no me gusta… Me encanta…

El rojo _Qipao _con dragones dorados, con ambas aberturas a los costados llegando tentadoramente casi hasta la cintura, las etéreas zapatillas de raso igualmente rojo, y el peinado de volutas suaves, enmarcado en las enjoyadas y brillantes horquillas del _Ji_, daban esplendoroso marco al suave maquillaje en el rostro de Revy, que él contemplaba por primera vez dándole el aura inconfundiblemente femenina que nunca le había visto desde el día en que la conociera…

-Esto… Esto es grandioso, Revy…

-Y, Rock… -Revy dio unos cuantos pasos como si caminara en el aire, para abrazar suave e intencionadamente la cintura de su esposo- Todavía se va a poner mejor…

Ooo

Desnudos sobre un lecho de pieles, frente a la acogedor hogar de la pequeña chimenea de _Yún Fángzi, _cubiertos nada más que por sus anchas sonrisas, y la relajada respiración y el gesto de dos personas que se han entregado con la fuerza del amor correspondido, Rock y Revy dormían abrazados, sostenidos el uno del otro en perfecta sincronía… Pero de pronto algo en él pareció comenzar a marchar de mala manera. Su rostro comenzó a contraerse, y sus ojos bajo los parpados comenzaron a moverse en rápida secuencia en todas direcciones. A los contados minutos, ya no fue solo su rostro, sino su cuerpo, el que agitándose cada vez con mayor fuerza, expresaba algo fuera de toda previsión… De pronto, se sentó como impelido por un resorte, los ojos abiertos y la expresión desconfiada de quien espera algo fatídico, mirando en todas direcciones…

-¡ROCK!

-Algo está mal, Revy –Poniendose de pie, Rock comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse con rapidez- Algo esta sucediendo y no sé qué es… Hay que bajar a la villa. Vistete, Cielo…

Revy nunca había tenido dudas de las capacidades de Rock… Y ahora era el momento menos indicado para expresarlas. Desde Filipinas que había aprendido a respetar aquellas percepciones casi sobrehumanas que mucho más de una vez desde que se casaran le habían evitado problemas durante el trabajo. Sin palabras fue por la tenida deportiva con la que había llegado a la choza y vistiéndose con rapidez salió tras de su esposo. Nada más al trasponer la puerta, pudo ella comprobar con asombro que él no se equivocaba. Por entre el tupido ramaje de los árboles, y reflejándose en el cielo nocturno, los resplandores de lo que parecía ser un incendio resultaban evidentes incluso para ella. No tuvo tiempo ni de reflexionar, porque la veloz carrera de Rock colina abajo a cada segundo que pasaba le parecía más y más imposible de alcanzar… A media colina comenzó a sentir los urgentes y desesperados toques de Gong, que sonaban, aunque lejanos, pavorosos en medio de la oscuridad, y no decían nada bueno en cada sordo tañido. A punto de llegar abajo, Revy se dio cuenta que las luces de la Casa Yueh, lo mismo que las del resto de la villa, ya se habían encendido, y sus habitantes salían entre gritos e interpelaciones, caminando como si fuera un movimiento ensayado hacia la casa del maestro. Sin embargo, Rock no se detuvo al llegar a la casa "_Qué diablos le sucede a Rock… Es como si hubiera sentido algo que no es el incendio… Joder, habrá que seguirlo… Solo y desarmado no es como quiero verte, cariño… conmigo habrá pelea de sobra si eso es lo que buscas_…" Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas (Y por qué no decirlo, sorprendida de su resistencia pese a los años de alcohol y cigarrillos) Y a punto de darle alcance, ya en medio del espeso bosque que rodeaba a la villa, lo vió detenerse en seco… Y luego agacharse con gran urgencia… Ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a su lado, y comprendió el porqué de ese movimiento. Un hombre intentaba hablarle, y su pecho y brazos, pese a la oscuridad, se veían casi tintos en sangre…

-¿Qué pasó? Dime, despacio…

-Xianqi… La villa… -El hombre tosió ahogado en su sangre- Los niños… El Tong… Se llevó… A los niños…

Revy se puso pálida… Y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del hombre se relajó al expirar. Temerosa en su fuero interno de que la muerte volviera a impresionarla luego de tantos años, se hizo un rápido examen mental… Y descubrió que no era por eso. Algo en su interior agitándose con gran fuerza, temía por los pequeños…

-Hay que ir por ellos –Rock soltó con respeto el cuerpo, y luego se puso de pie bruscamente. Como nunca antes, vió su rostro duro y rabioso- Vamos, Revy, a la villa… Vamos a desenterrar al Brazo de la justicia…

Apenas llegó de vuelta a la casa, corriendo a gran velocidad con Revy a su lado, contempló a su viejo maestro dando las instrucciones a los aldeanos para bajar hacia la villa de Xianqi

-…Fang, tu conducirás la cisterna, y yao y xung tenderán las mangas hacia el riachue… _Línghún Kāishǐ__…_

-…No hay tiempo que perder, Maestro… -El aliento de Rock ni siquiera estaba entrecortado- Encontré a alguien en el bosque en la ruta de xianqi… Murió en mis brazos. El Tong asaltó la villa y se llevó a los niños…

El murmullo de sorpresa, casi grito, que salió de las gargantas de los aldeanos aumentó aún más la dureza de las facciones del maestro…

-No vamos a dejarlos, hermano –Yueh, sorprendido de la grave voz de Yun, se volteó a mirarlo- Intentarán perderse en los senderos de la montaña mientras es noche cerrada, tratando de alcanzar la carretera de Chongqing. Min –Dijo bruscamente volteándose hacia su esposa- Ve por el equipo de descenso para _Línghún Kāishǐ__,_ luego tomen el Molotova y bajen a todo lo que puedan por la ruta de arriba… Supongo que trajiste alguno de tus juguetes, Hermano ¿O me equivoco?

-No –Revy abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo salió el silencio de la sorpresa, y una mirada relampagueante hacia rock- Ven Revy, también hay regalos para ti. Vamos a la camioneta…

Mientras Min Corría hacia el cobertizo de las armas, Rock , Revy y Yun corrieron a su vez hacia la todoterreno… El maestro Yueh movió la cabeza para soltar la sorpresa que se había instalado en su mente. Sus hijos ya tenían decisión y se manejaban muy bien en momentos apurados…

-Esposo… -Ki-Kuo Lo remeció suavemente- Deja a los jóvenes la tarea complicada… Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la gente…

-Tienes razón, esposa… Los jóvenes se portarán heroicos, nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo… ¡Vamonos ya, Gente, hacia Xianqi…! ¡No voy a correr riesgos! ¡Mujeres y niños también bajarán ¡Vamonos!

Ooo

Cuando Rock llegó al lado de la camioneta recordó de improviso que no tenía las llaves. Entrando rápidamente en la cabaña volvió en cosa de un segundo con ellas en la mano, y apuntando hacia ella liberó el cierre centralizado del vehículo. Revy, curiosa y algo furiosa de que su esposo le hubiera ocultado información de semejante calibre, usó su razonamiento y abrió de un tirón la portezuela trasera.

-¿Y? –Revy husmeó desconfiada en todas direcciones dentro de la caja de carga- ¿Dónde están?

-Justo donde incluso a mí me costó imaginar-Rock paseó los dedos sobre el mullido alfombrado negro, y al instante la mitad de la caja se volteó por el revés. Revy abrió aún más los ojos cuando vió el resultado del movimiento: En un apretado y preformado marco de gomaespuma, reposaban en perfecto orden tanto la tenida táctica y la máscara, los Ninjato, las dagas Kunai, las recargas y el cinto de pecho con las Glock del Brazo de la Justicia… Y la funda sobaquera doble con las Sword Cutlass de Revy –Son todas tuyas, cariño…

-¿En que momento planeabas decirme esto, Rock?

-En el momento en que las descubrí, en Hong Kong, Cariño –Fue la apurada respuesta de su esposo mientras comenzaba a vestirse y armarse- Pero de vuelta a la habitación te me encabronaste porque te dejé sola, nos enojamos… Una cosa que fue a la otra, hasta que finalmente lo olvidé…

-Te autorizo plenamente hasta para estrangularme si es necesario que sepa la verdad en el futuro, negociante –Revy sonrió irónicamente mientras se ponía la sobaquera y enfundaba las Beretta a continuación, no sin antes probarlas, cargarlas y poner balas en sus recámaras- Nunca más me vuelvas a ocultar algo semejante ¿Te ha quedado claro, cielito?

-Limpio y transparente como un cristal, amor… Yun, Estoy listo, dime que sigue ahora…

-Dame las llaves –Yun estiró la mano imperioso- Te vas en el molotova con Min. Ella seguirá el camino del Convoy del Tong por el camino alto… Te dejará en en la zona de lanzamiento y luego seguirá a toda velocidad hasta abajo… _Xúnhuán_… Tú te vienes conmigo, nos iremos por la línea recta para tratar de detenerlos…

-¿La línea recta?

-Se explica por si sola… Vamonos ya…

-Amor –Revy se volvió a su esposo, y tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su tenida, depositó un furioso beso en sus labios- Tú haz tu trabajo como sé que lo haces, y mantente vivo y entero… y eso no es una recomendación, tonto… es una exigencia ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo también te amo, Revy –Rock pasó suavemente su izquierda por la mejilla del mismo lado de su mujer –Nos vemos al terminar…

Mientras veía a su esposo alejarse corriendo hacia el pesado camión que ya estaba en movimiento con Min al volante, terminó de entrar en la camioneta, momento mismo en que Yun metió con rabia y fuerza la velocidad para hacerla partir como un caballo encabritado…

-¿Yun?

-¿_Xúnhuán_?

-¿La Línea Recta es verdaderamente recta?

-La trazamos con mi padre cuando yo todavía no llegaba a los quince años. –Yun conducía concentradamente, sin faros, y con un juego de Goggles de visión nocturna sobre la frente- En esa época el Tong era más virulento que ahora, y la ruta le sirvió muchas veces para parar los contrabandos humanos que traspasaban la cordillera hacia Chongqing… Yo la fui agrandando hasta hacer caber un vehículo pequeño en ella… y sí, es tan recta que probablemente con luz de día sentirías estar cayendo más que bajando… -Yun se bajó los Goggles y los activó a continuación- Por lo mismo uso estos… soy chino, o sea que no soy estúpido… ¡Sujetate con tu alma, _Xúnhuán, _que vamos a bajar!

Ooo

El camión Molotova ya estaba por llegar a la cumbre de la cordillera por el sendero que Rock aprendiera a conocer en la recta final de su primer entrenamiento en la villa, cuando sintió la voz de Min volviéndolo a la realidad

-Vamos a llegar a la zona de lanzamiento. Vamos, tienes que pasar a la caja para vestirte…

-Gracias, Min… Deseame…

-Buen vuelo, _Zhèngyì bì__… _ Nos vemos abajo…

-De acuerdo, Min, respeto tu superstición militar… Pero recuerda… -Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Rock abrió la portezuela del camión y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la zona de carga por fuera en un vehículo en movimiento nada lento- Yo… Yo siempre vuelvo…

Rock pasó finalmente a la caja de carga, y una vez en ella se desprendió de todas sus armas, y seguidamente se puso el wingsuit negro con el que saltaría esa noche. Asegurando a continuación el paracaídas de descenso a la espalda, se aseguró las armas al pecho para que no le estorbaran. Como apresto final, se puso el casco de seguridad, y en vez de gafas de seguridad, por precaución mayor, se puso un juego de gafas de visión nocturna, para no errar y tener conciencia total que su sobrevuelo nocturno iba a tener lugar sobre el camino correcto a interceptar a los camiones del Tong. Cuando se consideró seguro, alzó la vista. La cumbre estaba a segundos de ser traspuesta por Min. Desde ahí todo era en descenso, muy estrecho y muy cerrado, salvo la primera curva, donde estaba el sitio desde donde había saltado regularmente durante el tiempo que Min le había enseñado la técnica elemental del Salto de Base con aquel traje especial. En ese minuto pasaron dos cosas: la Luna comenzó a salir gigantesca, y casi encima de las montañas… Y él terminó por cambiar de idea cambiando la visión nocturna por goggles normales. Dando tres golpes sobre el techo del camión, esperó la respuesta de Min…

-¡Dos minutos, _Zhèngyì bì_!

Rock se subió al techo del camión, manteniéndose agazapado… ahora con la luminosidad cada vez mayor, comenzó a sentir y ver la curva y el acantilado que se perdía en una vertiginosa línea recta hacia abajo…

-¡Un minuto, _Zhèngyì bì_!

Rock se irguió decidido sobre el techo de la cabina; Min redujo la velocidad justo al enfrentar la curva, y en pleno giro…

-¡SALTA, SALTA, SALTA!

Ooo

-… Y ahí va tu esposo, _Xúnhuán…_

Sujeta con dientes y uñas del tablero de la camioneta, entre saltos y tumbos como nunca había experimentado en su vida, Revy giró la vista hacia los acantilados a su izquierda… y se quedó poco menos que boquiabierta al darse cuenta que una sombra completamente negra se dejaba caer al vacío en grácil salto, con la enorme luna como telón de fondo…

-¡Pór el jodido Dios, Gilipollas! -Revy soltó el grito con la garganta apretada- ¡Va a matarse, Yun, por la mierda!

-No lo creo –Yun sonrió tras los goggles sin quitarle la vista al camino- _Zhèngyì bì_ estaba completando su entrenamiento cuando Min llegó licenciada desde Chengdu. Mi padre tenía a tu esposo persiguiendo al mono de la aldea por los árboles para darle mayor agilidad, y Min le sugirió que aprendiera Salto de Base. Hermano es como una esponja –Yun volvió a sonreir- Aprendía y mejoraba cada cosa que le enseñábamos. Saltó desde el acantilado en paracaídas solo un día después que Min le enseñara la teoría, y a la semana ya bajaba la cordillera completa con Wingsuit… no hay dos como él, _Xúnhuán…_

-¿Wingsuit, Yun? –Revy lo miraba desencajada y sin entender nada- ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

-Es un traje aéreo… cuando abres brazos y piernas la tela que hay entre ellos se hincha con la velocidad del aire y te sostiene como alas… puedes planear por kilómetros tan veloz como un águila si saltas de una buena altura… Y Min ni yo nunca te dijimos qué hace ella en el EPL… Min trabaja en la región militar de Chengdu. Es Capitán del ejército y Comando… Tiene a cargo una Compañía de Fuerzas Especiales con los "Halcones del Suroeste" , Nuestros especialistas en infiltración y reconocimiento especial… Se lanzan en paracaídas, Wingsuits, y manejan alas delta y ultralivianos con la naturalidad que usas las pistolas… Nadie lo verá ni esperará de ese modo… Y llegará primero que nosotros abajo. Le espera un momento duro al Tong…

-¿Logrará alcanzarlos, Yun?

-Por supuesto que sí. Mira la velocidad a la que está bajando… Llegará a la base de la montaña justo antes que nosotros… Y a tiempo para detener el convoy…

Ooo

En el silencio nocturno solo roto con el constante susurro del viento sobre sus oídos, Rock se suspendía del aire como un águila cerniéndose sobre su presa. "_Debo alcanzarlos en un punto donde Min, Yun y Revy me puedan ayudar… Y ya sé dónde va a ser eso…"_ Tenía claro que su vuelo rasante casi tocando las copas de los arboles por entre los quebrados senderos cordillera abajo le daba una ventaja que su esposa y sus amigos no tenían, y con el apuro de salir para evitar perder más tiempo de persecución, no habían tenido forma de calcular de forma más ajustada la ventaja que los hombres del Tong les llevaban. Girando con grácil movimiento, alteró su vuelo hacia la izquierda, buscando la pequeña explanada donde regularmente había completado sus descensos más largos, casi en la base misma de la cordillera. Sintiendo más que contando mentalmente el tiempo restante de su vuelo, cuando se sintió seguro agachó solo un poco la cabeza y cerró levemente los brazos. La trayectoria de cerrado planeo se modificó al instante, quebrando el vuelo rasante, convirtiéndolo en un picado que a cada segundo se pronunciaba más y más, hasta que casi a punto de tocar con su cuerpo las apretadas copas de los árboles, el bosque se abrió en una pequeña explanada. La mano de Rock fue automáticamente al pilotín del paracaídas de descenso, que gualdrapeo un par de segundos antes de abrirse y cazar el aire en su interior. En cuanto sintió el tirón del paracaídas principal, las manos de Rock fueron inmediatamente hacia los manguitos de los elevadores para tomar control de la parte final de su vuelo. Quince segundos exactos le tomó tocar tierra, y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a soltar los enganches del arnés y a abrir los cierres de velcro del traje aéreo. Instantes más tarde ya corría completamente armado por entre los arboles cada vez más espaciados que terminaban justo a la orilla del camino.

Ooo

En cuanto soltó a Rock en lo alto de la montaña, la capitana de fuerzas especiales del EPL Xiao Min Zhang aceleró al máximo el pesado camión, al tiempo que apagaba los faros y se colocaba sobre los ojos los anteojos de visión nocturna que hasta ese minuto habían reposado sobre su frente. Por nada del mundo iba a darles a los maleantes del Tong la oportunidad de escapar, ni menos provocar el ruido o la luz suficiente como para alertarlos y hacerlos apurar el paso. Durante su entrenamiento había aprendido a moverse en la oscuridad más absoluta, pero siempre auxiliada de la visión nocturna. Ahora no era diferente, salvo que las habilidades que estaba poniendo en juego no tenían nada que ver con su formación militar. Ya iban casi cinco años desde la operación en el norte, cerca de la frontera tibetana, que le había permitido conocer a Yun, que en esa época integraba una unidad de Zapadores lista para atravesar la frontera. Primero había trabado con ese gigante habilidoso una sana amistad, luego un serio interés, hasta que el amor había hecho el resto por unirlos. La necesidad que Tuvo Yun en su momento de licenciarse definitivamente para volver al sur a ayudar a su viejo padre nunca le supuso un escollo. Aunque las protestas de su familia directa y su muy estirada parentela en Beijing alcanzaron todos los tonos posibles, ella nunca se sintió avergonzada de casarse con un campesino… O al menos así lo creía hasta que visitó por primera vez la villa, y se enteró del verdadero alcance de las actividades de su suegro "_Resulta divertido que el viejo Yueh Shan sea un Maestro de Armas de la Tríada… Porque da una formación que supera todas las capacidades del entrenamiento especial del Ejército. A nosotros nos enseñan con dureza suicida: Te mueres o lo superas. Padre Yueh enseña lo mismo, pero dándote recursos inesperados para salir del paso_…" Decidida, inspiró profundamente, soltó el freno, pasó la palanca de cambios a Neutral… y levantó las gafas de visión nocturna _" Aquí y en la Línea Recta… Solo hay que unirse al camino y sentirlo como el lo siente…_" El camión tomó un inesperado envión de velocidad, y comenzó a deslizarse con suavidad inaudita montaña abajo, como si realmente no solo estuviera pegado al camino, sino como un guijarro de peso y orientación precisa, existiendo en unidad con él…

Ooo

Misteriosamente unido a las emociones de su esposa, Yun había venido sintiendo de forma semejante, desde que se metieran a la estrecha huella, hecha en su tiempo para ganar kilómetros decisivos y cortar en seco a cualquiera que intentase entrar en la carretera de Chongqing con malos propósitos…

-Vamos demasiado Lento, _Xúnhuán_ –Yun Inspiró suavemente, y luego se retiró las gafas de visión nocturna de los ojos- Sujetate…

Yun Inspiró profundamente, entrando de la nada en aquella concentración profunda que Revy reconoció al instante, producto de la permanencia en la villa, y del conocimiento íntimo que tenía de Rock. No se inquietó mayormente con ello, y solo se sujetó con mayor firmeza del tablero "_Lo que cualquier otro consideraría un escollo en Roanapur, o en el resto del mundo, para gente como Yun o Rock es solo una puerta a mejores formas de hacer las cosas. Esto en menos de lo que canta un gallo es seguro que va a ponerse jodidamente movido y bueno_" La camioneta comenzó a deslizarse cordillera abajo con velocidad espeluznante…

Ooo

Agazapado e invisible, al final de la línea de árboles, mucho más alta que el camino a sus pies, Rock descansaba de su carrera, respirando concentrada y pausadamente, volviendo a aquietar y aguzar sus sentidos y su paz en medio de la noche, como si el arriesgado descenso nocturno y la carrera a campo traviesa no hubieran sido sino incidentes diarios en su vida, que en cierto modo si lo eran. "_Por fortuna llegué primero, y es seguro que Yun y Min, con la capacidad que sé que tienen, no me deben llevar mucha distancia… Ahora, a esperar_…" sentándose en la posición del Loto, Rock pasó revista despaciosamente a sus armas. Mientras recorría con cuidado supremo el filo de uno de sus Ninjato, los pensamientos sobre la táctica a seguir vinieron naturalmente a su mente "_Primero debo saber cuántos vehículos son. Eso me dará una idea aproximada de a cuantos deberé enfrentarme. También me servirá para decidir cómo freno su marcha para que Min, Yun y Revy me ayuden a detenerlos_…" Levantando la cabeza de pronto, suspendió la revisión y envainó la espada con fluido movimiento "Veamos… uno… dos camiones… un vehículo menor de _escolta_…" Tendiendo el oído hacia lo alto del camino a su izquierda, volvió a quedarse inmóvil "_Hay un camión más… Tal parece que Min saltó con el detrás de mi_…" Moviéndose levemente hacia la derecha, sonrió bajo la máscara "_Y He Yun hizo lo suyo también. No me equivoqué. Será Rápido, violento, y será aquí_…" Dejando la posición del loto, Rock se puso de pie… Y todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta ante la lucha inminente. A los dos minutos exactos, desde la curva del camino, comenzó a aparecer el convoy que esperaba… Dos camiones y un sedán, todos con las luces apagadas. El primer vehículo lo hizo fruncir el ceño "_Esto no estaba en mis planes. Esa caja cerrada será un problema. No sé cuantos niños o gente del Tong contiene… Deberé dejarlo para el final. El auto y el camión abierto serán objetivos primarios. Revy y Yun me tendrán que ayudar con el otro vehículo, tan rápido y decisivo como se pueda para evitar la mayor cantidad de desgracias…_" El sonido de los motores en marcha se agrandó a pasos agigantados conforme pasaban los segundos. Estaba listo para saltar…

Ooo

Min se había dejado caer con velocidad cegadora y peligrosa montaña abajo. Tanto, que de pronto se vio en la necesidad de aplicar sabiamente tanto el freno de pedal como el de mano para no delatar su posición. Cuando se encontró a distancia prudente de sus perseguidos, comenzó a controlar con mayor cuidado el pesado camión, momento que aprovechó para bajar el abatible parabrisas delantero "_Hay que eliminar ese auto de escolta… Rapida y definitivamente… Y ya sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer_…" Sosteniendo el volante con una mano, se preparó para disparar con la otra el lanzagranadas Norinco LG-6 que había reposado durante todo ese viaje desesperado en el lado del pasajero de la cabina. Extendiendo el bípode, lo apoyó con firmeza sobre el cofre del camión, y con gran soltura, tiró del cargador para poner una granada en la recámara desde el ancho tambor, y se dispuso a esperar el momento preciso para lanzar su disparo. Cuando el camión salió de una curva cerrada, finalmente los vio "_Mas rápido, más rápido_" su mente mascullaba su protesta al tiempo que sus pies en los pedales comenzaban a acelerar a la máquina, hasta que en el tramo final justo a la salida del quebrado camino montañoso, vió el terreno elevado con los arboles casi justo en vertical al camino. "_El está ahí. Muchas veces lo recogí de ese sitio_" convencida que era ahora o nunca, Min aseguró con su brazo la inmovilidad del arma, y cuando se sintió segura, centró su mira en el auto a escasos 60 metros, y jaló del gatillo con toda precisión…

ooo

Rock dejó pasar silenciosamente el primer camión, y luego el segundo lo sumió un brevísimo instante en la duda… hasta que el hueco sonido del disparo del lanzagranadas alertó a Rock "_Si no te conociera, Min_…" Sin dejar espacio para otro pensamiento, Se lanzó por los aires sin un murmullo delator, buscando en su vuelo caer sobre el portamaletas del auto de escolta. En el instante en que la explosión de la primera granada levantó al vehículo, Rock se catapultó sobre el hacia el camión que lo precedía, ante la breve sorpresa justo antes de la muerte que sus ocupantes sintieron solo los segundos necesarios para que una segunda granada completara el trabajo…

Ooo

-¡Por Buda! ¡Ya empezó!

El grito destemplado de Yun casi coincidió con el primer resplandor producto del disparo de Min. Pese a la oscuridad, Revy algo había aprendido de sus percepciones durante esa quincena decisiva para su vida, sumado esto al conocimiento íntimo que ya tenía de su esposo, casi no necesitó mirar hacia la rosa de fuego cada vez más cercana a ellos, que delataba la quema justiciera del auto de escolta del Tong, ni menos a los dos vehículos pesados que lo precedían, pese a que les dio una breve ojeada desde la altura para evaluar su propia táctica al respecto "_Rock dejó pasar el primer camión, y el segundo… Se dejó catapultar por el auto ahora que ya sabe qué esperar del camión de adelante… Tenemos que detener a como dé lugar al camión con caja cerrada o esto no tendrá un jodido sentido_…"

-Acelera, Yun…

-¿Qué?

-Acelera. Hay que detener al primer camión, o Rock no tendrá oportunidad sin muertos de por medio…

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Rapido, simple y directo –Revy comenzó a bajar la ventana del asiento del pasajero despaciosa y contenidamente- Como mi maestro me enseñó… Cuando salte, ponte delante del camión y reza por tu vida que esto resulte…

Sosteniendose con dientes y uñas de las barras de carga, Revy salió al techo de la camioneta, y cuando esta estaba a punto de alcanzar al primer camión, saltó por los aires con las Beretta en las manos… Dejándose llevar por sus percepciones, centró en pleno vuelo las miras de sus armas. Seis disparos rasgaron la noche con ronco tronar…

Ooo

Rock giró con toda naturalidad en el aire, y en gesto fluido y unificado con el movimiento de su cuerpo, desenvainó el Ninjato de su izquierda, y completó el giro justo a tiempo para posar sus pies sobre el último travesaño que sostenía la cubierta de lona. Saltando entre ellos con gran rapidez posó el acerado, filo del arma sobre la lona, cortándola tan limpiamente que el viento que la velocidad del vehículo producía se la llevó con la facilidad con la que vuela una tenue gasa. De inmediato sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad descubrieron en una ojeada los rostros de terror y lágrimas de los niños, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera tocaban con sus pies el piso del vehiculo, sentados y paralizados de miedo sobre las banquetas a ambos costados de la caja… En cuanto notó al centinela que los custodiaba al interior, envainó su sable y siguió saltando como una sombra silenciosa, y agachándose solo un poco, de un certero tirón, elevó al hombre a la altura de los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo apuntar con el fusil de asalto terciado en su hombro, y en su desesperación por llegar hasta la pistola bajo su axila derecha, no notó que las rápidas manos del Brazo de la Justicia ya lo habían despojado de ella… El camión, en un intento desesperado por desasirse de aquella sombra de venganza, aceleraba más y más. El hombre tomado del cuello por Rock, voló como un guiñapo por los aires, para estrellarse finalmente más muerto que vivo contra la ladera de la montaña… Cerrando sus oídos al plañidero llanto de los ñinos, y los gritos que los mayores daban tras haberlo reconocido, se dejó caer en el aire casi al costado de la cabina del camión, para tomarse con fina precisión del borde de la ventanilla usando su derecha. Al instante tiró de ella como de un resorte, para entrar en ella recto y rígido, sosteniendo en su izquierda con el filo abierto su ninjato. El frío impiadoso de la muerte pasó junto con Rock como la brisa final sobre los cuellos de los hombres del Tong, que solo vieron la oscuridad final antes de que sus cuerpos inertes detuvieran en forma automática el camión. Rock uso entonces su derecha para detener su movimiento, y flectandose con agilidad gatuna, posó sus pies en el estribo del camión, ya del otro lado. Abriendo la puerta con gran destreza, tiró con precisión del cuerpo inerte del conductor, que cayó al camino con su cabeza ya desprendida en forma definitiva. Pateando sin misericordia el otro cuerpo, lo hizo salir despedido por la otra puerta, para no encharcar de sangre la cabina. Dos cosas lo detuvieron al instante: El ronco y metálico ruido del molotova que Min estrelló sin miramientos para hacerse espacio al embestir y apartar el destrozado auto… Y seis balazos roncos y definidos que alertaron hasta la última fibra de su ser _"¡Revy! ¡El camión cerrado!_" Hecho más percepción pura que ser humano, Rock Corrió como el rayo hacia las blancas puertas del camión frente a sus ojos… Debido a que sintió mas que razonó que la distancia no era la conveniente para sus sables, desistió de las dagas Kunai firmes en ambas piernas, desenfundando sus Glock. Las puertas traseras de aquella caja de carga se abrieron con violencia…

Ooo

Todavía suspendida en el aire como un águila cazadora, Revy abrió los ojos para comprobar con satisfacción que el entrenamiento rendía sus frutos: Los dos primeros impactos de su ráfaga dieron con precisión en las ruedas delanteras del camión, los segundos dos tocaron partes vitales del motor, haciéndolo detenerse, y los dos finales habían eliminado limpiamente a acompañante y conductor del vehículo. Girando grácilmente en el aire, sus pies se posaron ingrávidamente en el techo de la cabina. Al instante corrió con rapidez y sin ruido por el techo de la caja de carga metida nuevamente en su concentración con sus sentidos alertas y activos como no había sentido nunca antes. Sin mirar casi, supo de inmediato que Rock venía en sentido contrario, dispuesto a eliminar a los probables sobrevivientes dentro de la caja del camión… Hasta que las puertas se abrieron violentamente. Casi justo al llegar al borde, el Grito en Chino a punto estuvo de hacerla frenarse en seco…

-¡SUELTALAS O LA MATO! ¡SUELTALAS O TE JURO QUE LA MATO!

Solo le quedaba una opción "_Confío en ti, Cariño_" Inspirando en profundidad, dio un fuerte rechazo que la envío nuevamente por los aires…

Ooo

Con la camioneta finalmente atravesada y cubriendo todo el camino, Yun descendió de ella a toda velocidad armado con su QBZ-95. Recordando las sabias lecciones de combate de todo su tiempo en el ejército, se echó el arma a la cara y comenzó un rápido y estudiado caminar apuntando en todas direcciones buscando posibles blancos y cubriendo todas las salidas ante la posibilidad de algún sobreviviente emboscado "_Sé que debo hacerlo, pero también que no es necesario. Estos dos juntos son una máquina letal demasiado poderosa_"

-¡SUELTALAS O LA MATO! ¡SUELTALAS O TE JURO QUE LA MATO!

El grito en chino lo puso en tensión hasta la última fibra de su ser "_Rápido, Yun, o esto se convertirá en tragedia_" sin bajar el fusil, comenzó a caminar casi corriendo hacia el camión cerrado…

Ooo

Min no había perdido el tiempo. Junto con alcanzar al camión magistralmente detenido por la potencia mortal del Brazo de la Justicia, llamó a grandes gritos a los niños, todavía paralizados y llorosos luego de la abrupta detención. Con gran cuidado se había estacionado en el estrecho espacio que la detención de esa maquina había dejado en el camino, y dando órdenes con gran firmeza, logró que los mayores ayudaran en la tarea de pasar a los más pequeños desde donde estaban a la abierta caja de su camión. Cuando se cercioró que hasta el último de ellos ya estaba acomodado, reanudó la marcha para salir al encuentro de Rock, Yun y Revy… Su sentido común, sin embargo, fue más fuerte "_No puedo ir y meterme de cabeza en los balazos, si los hay, con un camión lleno de niños. Será mejor que me detenga_…"

-¡SUELTALAS O LA MATO! ¡SUELTALAS O TE JURO QUE LA MATO!

-¡Mierda! –Min detuvo el camión de golpe, y abriendo la portezuela del conductor, tomó al mismo tiempo su QBZ-95. Poniendo con la velocidad del rayo una bala en recámara, se dejó caer en tierra echándose el fusil a la cara, gritándoles a los niños al mismo tiempo- ¡TODOS AGACHADOS Y QUIETOS! ¡AHORA!

"_Corre, Min… Esto de un momento a otro puede convertirse en una verdadera desgracia_…" sus ojos buscaron blanco en plena noche sin dejar de correr hacia el camión cerrado con sus puertas abiertas…

Ooo

Rock se detuvo de golpe: El Chino del Tong, hombre maduro y de seguro avezado, con una cicatriz larga e impresionante en la mejilla izquierda, que se prolongaba hasta el ojo del mismo lado, dejándolo en una suerte de guiño perpetuo, ya había bajado del camión con su presa firmemente aprisionada en su brazo derecho: una niña no mayor de cinco años, que presa de un pánico casi paralizante apenas se movía, emitiendo gemidos llorosos cada vez más tenues, con una Makarov dolorosamente apuntada en su cabeza. Alzando los brazos, pero sin soltar las Glock, y con su mente trabajando su siguiente paso a todo vapor, Rock avanzó un par de pasos más, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la penosa escena a un par de metros escasos…

-Suelta las pistolas…

-De acuerdo –Rock comenzó a bajar los brazos mientras hablaba firmemente en chino con el secuestrador- Lo haré si sueltas a la niña… vamos… Al mismo tiempo…

A cubierto de la máscara, Rock sonrió. Ya había sentido el silencioso vuelo de Revy sobre las cabezas del chino y de él, y en el estado de excitación de sus sentidos, pudo detectar hasta su leve perfume pese a la suave brisa nocturna "_Solo unos segundos más_" Rock demoró a propósito el gesto de agacharse y soltar sus armas, hasta que sintió el inaudible golpe de las zapatillas de Revy sobre la tierra dura justo a sus espaldas. Al instante completó el movimiento, agachándose para soltarlas. Al hacerlo, quedaba el camino libre para el disparo fatal. El estampido del arma de su esposa no se hizo esperar, y la inequívoca trayectoria de la bala, tal como suponía, dio de lleno y con una precisión y rapidez tan grandes, que del limpio agujero justo en la frente del secuestrador apenas si manó sangre. Rock se incorporó de golpe, al ver que la precisión del disparo había sido tal, que daba la impresión que el chino todavía no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerto; Todavía mantenía la misma postura, y sin soltar ni el arma ni a la niña. Sin embargo, no contaba con la velocidad cegadora que pareció venir desde el fondo de las entrañas de Revy, que ya le había sacado una ventaja increíble en tan escasos segundos. Arrancando a la niña de los brazos del muerto, que se desplomó casi inmediatamente, vino para Rock la impresión más grande de su vida: Acunando a la llorosa niña entre sus brazos, Veía por primera vez a su esposa dejando salir un instinto maternal que francamente le desconocía; La tranquilizaba abrazándola con fuerza y decisión, mientras que un apaciguador susurro brotaba en chino de sus labios…

-_Shh… Tranquila, mi niña, ya pasó, ya pasó… nadie nunca más te va a hacer daño… Shhh…_

Tanto Min como Yun llegaron al mismo tiempo para presenciar la escena, y la impresión que los sobrecogió, hizo que al mismo tiempo bajaran sus fusiles como si les hubiesen intimado a rendición…

Ooo

Los dos camiones, el de la villa y el del Tong, trepaban con fuerza y sin pausas montaña arriba con los niños rescatados, que pese al alivio que sentían por ser devueltos a los suyos, permanecían en silencio, todavía afectados por la violencia de la que habían sido testigos. Yun y min conducían cada uno un camión, y Rock, al volante de la Todoterreno, reflexionaba sobre su último acto aquella noche: desandando sus pasos para buscar al chino del Tong que había lanzado desde el techo del segundo camión en movimiento, lo encontró, herido y asustado pero no totalmente incapacitado, y al acercársele, este comenzó a clamar por su vida casi de inmediato "_Lo justo sería eliminarlo por la gravedad de su acto… Pero lo justo también es que sus jefes se enteren que yo velo por las villas de montaña, y no podrán volver a ellas por su contrabando so pena de que los visite con un mal saldo para ellos_…"

-Hermano –La voz de Yun no lo sobresaltó. Lo había sentido desde hacía varios segundos caminando hacia su posición- ¿Vas a…?

-No –Las facciones de Rock tras la máscara se endurecieron- Levántalo, Yun…

He-Yun hizo sin preguntas lo que _Línghún Kāishǐ_ le pedía. Cuando el aterrado hombre estuvo de pie, sostenido por el gigante, Rock desenfundó una de sus afiladas Kunai… Y cortando con la filosa arma la piel del brazo del desventurado, tatuaba sin misericordia y dejando en carne viva entre hilos de sangre su marca de justicia.

-Irás con tus jefes en Chonqing –Rock cortaba y profundizaba ante el terror y los alaridos del hombre. Cada par de segundos, lo abofeteaba para que le prestase atención- Y les dirás lo siguiente: Yo soy _Zhèngyì bì_, y los designios de la justicia no se discuten. No volverán jamás a las villas de montaña, o no conocerán más que el descanso de la muerte si desobedecen y mi brazo se alza –Una última bofetada abrió aun más los ojos del hombre del Tong- Sueltalo, Yun… Ahora vete de aquí. Cada minuto que pasa la balanza se inclina en tu contra. Si quieres vivir, aléjate ahora de aquí…

…El hombre literalmente se arrastró, cojeando, intentando correr y cayendo y trastabillando en cada oportunidad. En su estado de terror enajenado, solo repetía una frase una y otra vez…

-_ Zhèngyì bì__… __Zhèngyì bì__… __Zhèngyì bì__… __Zhèngyì bì__…_

"_Que se atrevan a volver más tarde no constituye un gran problema… Siempre puedo volver a Chonqing y explicarme con mas rigurosidad. Ahora lo que siento es que el mayor inconveniente va a venir de Revy…" _ Sentada en la butaca del pasajero de la camioneta, y con la niña todavía firmemente acunada en sus brazos, Revy se le aparecía como nunca antes fuera del mundo de violencia y severos contrastes en el que se movían como sombras al borde de la oscuridad. "_No puedo explicarlo, pero es como si Revy hubiera encontrado en esa niña lo suficiente como para extraer de sus dañadas entrañas el instinto maternal que a ella le faltó toda la vida_…" Las suaves letras en chino de canciones de cuna que nunca oyó antes en los labios de Revy, terminaron por tranquilizar y luego dormir a la encantadora pequeña que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el origen de todo un nuevo flanco en el sentir interior de su esposa "_Cualquiera podría decir que no, pero no están viendo lo que yo… Ya está lista, se siente lista… Y algo me dice que no me equivoco, demasiado lista para convertirse en madre_…" Pese a lo cargados que iban, el camino hasta Xianqi les resultó sorprendentemente corto, y más sorpresas esperaban todavía al llegar a la destrozada villa: El Maestro Yueh y sus aldeanos habían procedido con rapidez increíble pese a la distancia que los separaba, porque ya no había llamas en la villa, y los aldeanos cuyas mangas conectaban la cisterna y la bomba, solo regaban con minuciosidad los rescoldos para evitar un reavivamiento del fuego. Las bondadosas mujeres ayudaban por todas partes salvando enseres esenciales como ropa de abrigo, y ya dos grandes calderos estaban proporcionando una nutritiva y deliciosa sopa de verduras para todos en el lugar…

-Cielo…

-¿Sí, Revy?

-La máscara, cariño… Quítatela de la cabeza o los aldeanos van a sospechar…

La llegada de los dos camiones alertó a toda la villa, pero en cuanto vieron las cabezas de los niños asomando por los costados y sobre los techos de las cabinas, provocó una algarabía indescriptible, haciendo que todos dejaran sus ocupaciones para rodear entre gritos y manos levantadas a todos los vehículos. Rock, todavía de negro, pero sin máscara y sin sus armas, que como las de Revy ya reposaban en el compartimiento secreto de la camioneta, descendió del vehículo, solo para encontrarse en medio del gentío con la abrigada figura del maestro Yueh…

-¿Fueron todos, hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ_?

-Menos uno, maestro, con un claro mensaje para sus amos en Chongqing…

En medio del gentío, Rock notó de pronto que los ancianos y mujeres de la aldea rodeaban a Revy y a la niña, que dormida y extenuada por las emociones, no se daba por enterada del cuidado que se estaban tomando por ella. Rock sabía, por el tiempo que llevaba en China, y en esa zona campestre en particular, que los campesinos Chinos sienten gran aprecio por los niños, y que en todo siempre son primera prioridad, pero a pesar de ello la actitud de la gente tendía a confundirlo…

-Maestro… -Rock miró alternativamente a su esposa y a Yueh Shan- La niña…

-Es la hija del Guardián de la Aldea –El Rostro del Maestro se puso grave- El hombre que murió entre tus brazos, hijo _Línghún Kāishǐ__. _Tanto él como su esposa cayeron en el primer ataque del Tong. Solo la niña sobrevivió…

-Entonces la niña se va con nosotros, Maestro… -La voz clara y seca de Revy, afortunadamente en inglés, encendió todas las alarmas de Rock- Y eso, Negociante, no admite réplica…

-Aquí no, hijos, aquí no… -Yueh Shan comprendió en el acto el alcance de la situación- Salgamos de aquí. Esperen en la casa de los ancianos… Yo los reuniré y entonces veremos qué clase de arreglo podemos alcanzar…

Ooo

Aunque cortés y contenida, la discusión ardió como un reguero de pólvora en la casa de los ancianos de la aldea de Xianqi. Siendo una de las pocas construcciones que salvó completamente indemne del ataque delictual del Tong, era el sitio más a propósito para tratar un tema tan delicado. Luego del brutal asalto, los viejos y sabios aldeanos se habían mostrado casi irreductibles, y el Maestro Yueh no dejaba, pese al cariño sincero que sentía por Rock y Revy, de darles la completa razón en esa inesperada disputa. Generaciones de los suyos habían sufrido con el acoso del Tong, que secuestraba hombres, mujeres y niños sin distinción alguna desde tiempos tan inmemoriales que incluso a ellos se les hacía imposible precisar el tiempo exacto que esa pesadilla recurrente afrentaba la región. Por lo mismo dejar ir a la niña no les era un tema menor, y dado que era ahora completamente huérfana, su función primordial era asegurarle amor y cariño sin distinciones, y un futuro acorde al sacrificio que sus padres habían hecho por la seguridad del villorrio. Con su pensamiento enmarañado de sentimientos encontrados, entre la vida que le había tocado vivir, la que comenzaba a desear con todas sus fuerzas, y el huracán indetenible que había arrasado con todo lo anterior en el momento que su mente, su corazón y sus entrañas descubrieron su escondido instinto maternal, Revy se sentía de acuerdo, pero con una confianza que incluso sorprendía a su esposo "_No somos ángeles, eso nadie lo discute… Pero la pequeña tendría un futuro más allá de las montañas, uno que ardo en deseos de darle_…" Rock, por su parte, depuesta su sorpresa y escepticismo inicial, se hallaba completamente de acuerdo, lealmente del lado de su esposa. Durante lo más agitado de la discusión, recordó sin querer algo que ya le estaba resultado de validez profética durante el intenso intercambio de argumentos… Algo que durante la catártica confesión de Revy en camino hacia la villa, había salido de sus propios labios, corazón y mente "_Y fui yo mismo quien lo dije: Que cuando una puerta se cierra una ventana se abre… Parece ser que Revy quiere saltar esta con la niña en los brazos… Y yo voy a saltar por el mismo sitio, siempre tras y al lado de ellas_…" Tomando aire en forma profunda, se tomó la manga del lado izquierdo y se puso de pie…

-Yo soy _Zhèngyì bì__, _ -Rock bajó la manga izquierda ante los ojos de los sorprendidos ancianos, que de inmediato se pusieron de pie y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto- Por favor, tomen asiento. Voy a decir algo, pero quiero ser justo, tal como los cuentos entre la gente dicen que soy. La justicia dice que la niña debe quedarse con ustedes; al hecho que siga viva y sus padres no, se debe la vida de muchos de los que están en esta habitación, y es natural que quieran devolver lo más que se pueda ese enorme sacrificio…

-Pero, _Zhèngyì bì_ –Uno de los ancianos lo interrumpió respetuosamente- La niña es nuestra responsabilidad…

-Lo entiendo, Anciano… -Rock tomó aire suavemente para mantenerse centrado más que por el simple acto de respirar- Pero lo que ofrezco, en realidad ofrecemos, es una oportunidad –El gesto de sorpresa de los ancianos no se hizo esperar- _Xúnhuán, _ aquí presente, es mi esposa… Ambos deseamos darle un futuro aún mejor que el que ustedes quieren para ella…

-…_ Zhèngyì bì__… -_Otro de los ancianos intervino- Conocemos tu función… Y ante la propuesta yo diría que sí. –Hizo una pausa deliberada- ¿Estaría en todo momento bajo tu protección?

-Siempre… -Rock lo miró con firmeza- Bajo la protección de ambos, poniendo nuestras vidas como garantía de su seguridad…

-Eso está bien… -El líder de los ancianos se echó hacia atrás con gesto dubitativo. Al hacerlo comenzó a mesarse los largos bigotes casi enteramente blancos- Ya tenemos tu garantía, y tus propósitos, _Zhèngyì bì__, _Que reconozco como sinceros… Pero lo que yo quiero ahora, es saber que piensa _Xúnhuán_, tu esposa…

La sorpresa pasó como una onda fría entre Rock, Revy y el Maestro Yueh con la fuerza de una riada invernal. Pese a ello, la confianza estaba de su parte. Mirando con dulzura infinita al rostro de su mujer, le dirigió una sonrisa plena de augurio. Revy entendió de inmediato esa telepatía sin palabras, que no pasó desapercibida para el viejo maestro "_Están tan firmemente unidos, que ya no necesitan hablarse para alcanzar el entendimiento_…" Sin mostrarse ni inquieta ni a la defensiva, Revy se puso de pie frente al líder de los ancianos…

-Honorables ancianos, no voy a decirles nada excepto la verdad, para que conozcan la limpieza de mi proceder –Revy les habló con toda naturalidad en chino. El efecto de sorpresa renovada era justo lo que esperaba "_Comprenden ahora que he estado enterada de toda la conversación…_"- Es cierto que soy la esposa de _Zhèngyì bì__, _ y que no concibo mayor honor o fortuna en mi vida por serlo… pero además soy mujer. Una que ha sido maltratada por la vida tanto o más que la niña… Yo también perdí a mis padres en un hecho violento, y tuve que sobrevivir no mayor que ella a la suciedad y la maldad del mundo, completamente sola… Yo quiero evitar eso, quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero lo que la misma vida que deseo evitarle me quitó, porque, honorables ancianos, yo soy incapaz de tener hijos… No voy a mentirles. Ella tiene una oportunidad conmigo, y es a la vez una oportunidad para mí… No hay nada, absolutamente nada escondido tras estas revelaciones. Yo solo espero que se entienda que, pese a todo, estoy a su disposición, y espero por su respuesta…

-Entendemos, _Xúnhuán_.. –El viejo líder de los ancianos se incorporó, y el resto de los allí reunidos hizo exactamente lo mismo- Tengan la bondad de esperar afuera… Enseguida les comunicaremos nuestra decisión…

Rock y Revy salieron de la casa tomados de las manos, dándose fuerza mutua en esa espera, que por corta que llegara a resultar, sabían se les haría tan eterna como los siglos de cultura del país en el que estaban. El Maestro Yueh, Prudentemente, les seguía un par de pasos más atrás.

-…Rock…

-…Revy…

-¿Y sí…?

-Tranquila –Rock silenció la duda de Revy tiernamente, poniendo su índice derecho sobre sus labios- Si esto no llega a resultar, aunque ella se quede aquí, siempre será algo nuestro… Nos tomaremos todas las licencias posibles para verla cuantas veces sea necesario, y ya que somos solo nosotros dos, velaremos personalmente por su futuro, y se lo aseguraremos contra viento, marea, y el mismo consejo de los ancianos si este llega a sernos desfavorable…

-Gracias, Negociante… -Revy posó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo- Cuando vi tu cara de sorpresa, dudé de embarcarte en esta aventura que es tan nueva para mí como para ti… Sé lo que quiero, sé cuanto lo quiero, pero no tengo una jodida idea de como es que se hace para ser madre, si ni yo misma tuve otro modelo que seguir mas que la clase de gente que mi vida me permitió conocer… Tendrás que ayudarme…

-Sabes que así será aunque no lo hayas pedido… -Rock sonrió, y su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, poniendo su cuerpo en tensión. Revy había pasado por la misma transición: los ancianos salieron al viejo pórtico de la casona- Vamos, Revy… Ya han decidido…

Caminando con firmeza, para no delatar el temblor de sus cuerpos, Revy y Rock se acercaron al grupo de ancianos… Las sonrisas complices que les dirigían comenzaron al instante a entibiar sus corazones.

-_Zhèngyì bì__, Xúnhuán, _Los ancianos hemos resuelto… -El viejo tomó aire intencionadamente, dejando a ambos jóvenes en el filo entre la vida y la muerte al hacerlo-…Acceder a su petición… La niña se irá con ustedes…

Rock y Revy soltaron al mismo tiempo un grito de alegría y alivio a partes iguales, al tiempo que se abrazaban y besaban con legítimo contento…

-Maestro Yueh… -El anciano hizo una breve reverencia hacia el maestro de armas, que estaba solo a unos pasos más atrás- Tendrá que recurrir a los poderes superiores si queremos que esto resulte en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible…

-…Y así se hará, honorable Yuen Xijing… - Devolviendo al mismo tiempo la reverencia, posó sus manos en los hombros de Rock y Revy- Hijos míos, no tienen tiempo que perder. Vayan por la niña, que nosotros volvemos a la villa. Hay que llamar a Hong Kong…

Ooo

48 horas habían pasado desde aquel ataque, y el tiempo no les estaba jugando a favor. Todavía permanecían frescas en la mente de Rock los últimos momentos pasados en la villa antes de retornar a lo que cada vez con mayor fuerza comenzaba a considerar como su hogar. En medio de las emociones y la algarabía por la recuperación de los niños, Zao, la pequeña que rescataran y que ya le había robado sin apelación posible el corazón a Revy, había despertado, y los aldeanos se tomaban la cabeza con ambas manos, al tiempo que con firmes evasivas daban largas a las naturales interrogantes de la menor. La decisión de los ancianos había llegado justo a tiempo para transferir la desagradable responsabilidad a sus flamantes padres adoptivos. Para Rock, era el momento de la verdad mas dura, aquella que iba a definir el destino de sus relaciones como futura familia, pese a la oposición de Revy, que inquieta como nunca ante la posibilidad del rechazo, no se sentía capaz de trastocar una vida, porque su alma y su mente no guardaban en absoluto buenos recuerdos del momento de la verdad que a ella le toco vivir a sus mismos años. Por cosa increíble, Rock caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la cabaña, con Revy a la zaga intentando frenarlo, sin tener claro todavía el motivo real de generar esa demora…

-Rock ¡Rock!

-No, Revy –El tirón de Revy apenas si acortó un poco su paso- Sé lo que pretendes, pero yo no voy a formar una familia a base de una mentira…

-¡Pero, por Dios, Gilipollas, aterriza! -La voz de Revy se destempló un poco- ¡Es una niña, joder!

-Revy… -Rock se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella con ojos de decisión- Es una niña, mucho más madura que los niños de su misma edad… Una que perdió a sus padres y cumplió con lo que le mandaron pese al temor y a la duda. De lo contrario no estaría viva ni hubiera terminado con los secuestradores. El Tong no hace diferencias, y menos tratándose de ella. Es un potencial rival, pues ellos creen firmemente que alguien así esperaría a crecer pero no a renunciar a su venganza ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –Revy bajó la cabeza, triste y avergonzada: Ella misma pensó en tomar venganza en algún momento de su niñez, pero mantenerse viva se convirtió en una necesidad mucho más apremiante en su tiempo- Ahora la verdad y solo la verdad… Le va a costar, estoy de acuerdo, pero de nosotros depende cuan rápido se adapte de aquí en adelante…

-Basta, Rock –Revy levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban de decisión- Ahora hablas igual de bien que como peleas. Vamos por la niña y veamos que tal resulta esto…

Ambos entraron en la habitación que ocupaba la niña. Zao se levantó de un salto nervioso en cuanto los vió entrar; la relajación no bajó del todo al verlos, pues los reconoció al instante como sus rescatadores. Las mujeres de la aldea le habían repetido una y otra vez los nombres de _Zhèngyì bì_y_ Xúnhuán_ como los salvadores de la aldea en cuanto despertó, alertada por el barullo en el exterior. Incluso conservaba recuerdos difusos de estar en brazos de alguien que le cantaba canciones de cuna en chino, y del agradable perfume de mujer que trascendió a su nariz pese al humo de la pólvora…

-…Zao… -Rock se agachó al nivel de la niña, y Revy imitó su gesto- Ven…

-¿Son _Zhèngyì bì_y_ Xúnhuán, _verdad? –Dio algunos pasos nerviosos hacia delante, cogida de terror y duda al mismo tiempo- El hombre malo de la pistola…

-Ya se fue, cariño… -Revy le contestó con dulzura- Nunca va a hacerte daño…

-Ya sabes quienes somos –Rock Dulcificó el tono- …Y vinimos porque tenemos algo que decirte…

Por toda respuesta, la niña se puso pálida, y comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente. Tanto Rock como Revy comenzaron a preocuparse. Parecía a punto de colapsar en llanto…

-¿…Mamá…? –Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… Revy intuyó en lo más oscuro de sus recuerdos que la niña ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que ella misma formulaba- ¿…Y… Pa… Pá…?

-…Se fueron, Zao… -Rock la miró dulcemente, pero diciendo la verdad con firmeza- Ellos se enfrentaron al Tong para que la aldea y tú vivieran…

Por toda respuesta, el llanto brotó con fuerza devastadora, la niña se desplomó sobre sí misma, colapsada y cayendo de rodillas. Revy ya no soportó más y se le acercó para consolarla. Tomándola con delicadeza en un abrazo lo más calido que pudo extraerse del corazón, comenzó a consolarla. De rodillas a su lado, Rock acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez…

-…Sientes dolor y pena, lo sabemos… -Rock susurraba casi como hablando dentro mismo de los oídos de la niña- Pero además venimos a decirte algo… Ya que no tienes a nadie, nosotros queremos ser tu futuro… Uno que no tenga que ver con algo que te traiga de vuelta ese dolor y pena…

-…Me quiero ir de aquí… Me quiero ir de aquí…

Revy temió perderla en ese mismo instante, al sentirla aferrarse con sus dedos engarfiados en su cintura, fría y tensa como una cuerda de violín. Ella misma recordaba esa sensación de aquella noche horrenda en que perdió a sus padres, metida en una patrulla llena de uniformes azules e indiferencia sin respuesta a sus preguntas. En ese mismo momento encontró la clave que andaba buscando, la misma que había escarbado con desesperación dentro de su resquebrajado corazón justo antes de entrar en aquella choza…

-…Nos iremos, nos iremos esta misma noche de aquí… nos iremos contigo e iremos juntos donde sea que resulte necesario… -Pese a dulzura del tono, Rock lo sintió firme y resuelto al punto que casi le saca una sonrisa- Nos iremos siendo tres, y tres seremos toda la vida que tengas por delante… si me dices que quieres dejar todo atrás, hasta el nombre que tienes quedará atrás, tu fecha de cumpleaños quedará atrás… Vamos a una nueva vida, y si quieres que todo sea también nuevo para ti, es así como será, y no hay más que hablar…

-…Vamonos de aquí, _Xúnhuán… _-El llanto de la niña fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una áspera respiración entrecortada- Porque ¿Ese es tu nombre?

-No, Cariño… -Revy se pusó de pie con la niña en los brazos. Rock, aliviado de que el mal trago hubiera quedado tan rápidamente atrás, la imitó- …Así me conocen aquí, pero mi nombre es otro… Me llamo Rebecca…

Rock abrió los ojos con tanta sorpresa que casi le quedan redondos. Revy siempre había preferido su diminutivo antes que su nombre… Y ahora lo aceptaba con cariño porque la niña simplemente se lo había preguntado…

-…Quiero llamarme como tú…

-Bien… Revy le sonrió, y le dio un tenue beso en la frente- Serás Rebecca…

-…Kimiko… Rebecca Kimiko… -Rock repuso sonriendo en un susurro cerca del oído de la niña- Es el nombre de mi abuela…

-¿Es un nombre japonés? –La niña se volteó apenas hacia el- ¿Tu abuela era japonesa?

-Así es… -Rock volvió a acariciar la frente de la niña- Además representa lo que eres para nosotros y todo lo que esperamos de ti… Significa "Niño sin igual"

-…Pero yo soy niña…

-En Japón el nombre es femenino, y si lo llevas, es que eres una niña sin igual…

-…Entonces soy Rebecca Kimiko…

"_Así es… Repito nuevamente, El nombre completo es Rebecca Kimiko Okajima Liu… ¿Lo tienes? Perfecto… ¿Cuándo estará lista la nueva documentación? ¿Cinco días?_

_¡Debes estar de broma! ¡En cinco días se puede caer el mundo a nuestro alrededor! De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Esperaremos… Además no podemos desandar el camino tal como lo hicimos de ida. Deberemos salir desde el aeropuerto de Shuangliu en cuanto este todo listo… Espera, deja tomar nota… De acuerdo… Vuelo reservado para tres en la Thai Airways, sin fecha… De acuerdo, gracias, y nos vemos_…"

Rock cerró la comunicación, pese a las buenas noticias en un país en que su enorme cantidad de habitantes generaba demoras sin paralelo posible en torno a los trámites burocráticos, con gesto duro y preocupado. Aquellas primeras 48 horas no habían sido todo lo buenas de lo que podría esperarse. La niña progresaba, lentamente, pero lo hacía, con una salvedad tan importante como delicada: Kimi, como habían empezado a llamarla en forma casi natural, había comenzado a apegarse solo a él, y no a Revy. Pasado el vendaval emocional que el rescate había impreso en su mente, la niña comenzó a apartarse casi sin transición del cada vez más acogedor sentimiento maternal de su mujer, convirtiéndose virtualmente en su sombra en aquellas primeras horas.

Revy, desconcertada ante el aparente desdén de la niña, había comenzado también a perder aquel equilibro fundamental que la estancia en la villa le había proporcionado tan a tiempo. Ni siquiera las conversaciones que lograba entablar con ella habían despejado la más mínima parte de aquel sentimiento que estaba arrasando con su corazón. Lo había notado, aunque demasiado tarde, el día que, entrenando en el segundo recorrido, más para mantener su mente centrada que su estado físico a punto, había descubierto que la niña intentaba seguirlo por la intrincada maraña de obstáculos que lo componía.

-Kimi –Rock había desandado el camino silenciosamente hasta alcanzar a la niña, que con gran esfuerzo trataba de atravesar con sus cortos pasos un sendero de neumáticos –Hija, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Yo… -La niña jadeaba, y en su concentración elaboraba su respuesta sin siquiera mirarlo- Quiero…. Ser como… Tú… _Zhèngyì bì_

"_Maldición. Revy no se equivocaba. La niña no ha apartado de su mente el sentimiento de venganza. Sus emociones lo sepultaron por un tiempo demasiado corto hasta para ella. Si decidimos dejarla tomar ese camino para vivir en paz, las consecuencias son demasiado horrendas hasta para mi pensamiento en cuanto crezca lo suficiente como para concretar ese propósito… Las cosas que nunca me detuve a pensar en el momento que decidí que podía ser padre…"_

-¿Y porqué quieres ser como yo, hija? –Rock le contestó lo único que podía en esa circunstancia, y con el corazón tiritando ante la respuesta- No es algo divertido de hacer…

-…Porque haces todas estas cosas… -La niña se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con una profundidad que elevó la sorpresa a un límite inimaginable en Rock- Para hacer lo correcto…

Ooo

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Ni más ni menos, Revy… La espera para irnos con la niña esta comenzando a matarme… Y de verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo solucionar esto…

Acostados muy juntos en el lecho de la cabaña, con la niña a solo unos metros durmiendo en apariencia un plácido sueño sobre una hamaca que había sido destinada a Rock, pero que ella eligió sin vacilar en cuanto la vio, Rock y Revy, en un terreno que habían declarado a todo evento absolutamente neutral, intentaban dilucidar el problema en el que la actitud de Kimi los había sumido…

-No soluciones nada… Déjala, Negociante…

-¡Qué!

-¡Baja la voz, gilipollas! –Revy acudió a su falta de delicadeza para cerrar abruptamente la boca de Rock con su izquierda- Te digo que la dejes… Yo tuve la libertad de decidir que quería hacer en cuanto me quedé sola… Los servicios sociales y la correccional tenían otra idea respecto de mi futuro, de modo que se convirtieron para mi en "El Enemigo" la voluntad contra la que había que ir…

-No te entiendo, Revy… -Rock quitó suavemente la mano sobre su boca- Según yo lo veo es una receta para un desastre seguro…

-Abre los ojos y la mente, Rock –Revy acarició levísimamente con la misma mano el rostro de su esposo- Si insistimos en este mismo minuto en lo que nosotros creemos debe hacer la niña, se dedicará de lleno a llevarnos la contraria… Si le damos ese espacio, tendrá contra quien dirigir su odio o su venganza. Poniéndonos por delante de ella seremos su obstáculo a vencer y nos odiará en vez de amarnos…

-Es un póker demasiado arriesgado, Revy… -Rock bajó la cabeza, aún no convencido de las palabras de su mujer- Te reconozco buena en eso… Y sigo sin convencerme…

-¿Cuántas veces te salvé el culo, negociante? Dime ¿Cuántas? –Revy le dirigió una sonrisa torcida- Hazme caso en esta también y verás como todo sale como debe ser… La niña crecerá lo mismo que yo, y pese a la mierda que me tocó vivir, yo olvidé… Con mayor razón ella lo hará…

-…Revy…

-No podemos negar ni lo que somos, ni lo que hacemos para vivir, Rock –Revy volvió a sonreírle en la oscuridad de la cabaña, esta vez de lleno- Nunca podremos mantener a Kimi cien por ciento alejada de eso… Tenemos que darle el espacio para que ella misma decida qué quiere de su vida para cuando le llegue el momento…

-¿Te estás escuchando realmente, Revy? –Rock le devolvió la sonrisa con calor genuino- Esas son palabras de una madre… Nada que yo diga o haga puede cambiar eso, cariño. Acabas de sacar a relucir el título, y nada ni nadie de ahora en adelante te lo va a poder quitar…

-Mejor duérmete, negociante –Regocijada ante la frase, Revy echó hacia atrás suavemente la cabeza de Rock contra la almohada- y sueña entre tanto en un buen programa para nosotras mañana –lo besó a boca llena antes de recostarse en su lado de la cama- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Amor…

El silencio cayó definitivamente sobre la cabaña, y sobre los sentimientos aliviados de Rock "_Revy ya se sobrepuso. Y todo porque el sentimiento de ser madre ha sido y será siempre mayor a cualquier cosa que su vida anterior o presente puedan traerle. Hoy realmente ya no está sola: Sabe que me tiene a mí, y pese a todo, cuenta también con Kimi…_" El ruido apagado de la tela de la hamaca, como si alguien estuviera moviéndose con mucha brusquedad, alteró la paz de sus sentidos, haciéndolo despertar. Sin embargo, no se movió, y abriendo apenas los ojos, dirigió su vista hacia donde dormía la niña "_Es una pesadilla, y a juzgar por cómo se mueve, está recordando en forma desagradable_" Kimi se movía y volteaba con mucha violencia, haciendo que la hamaca se balanceara, al tiempo que mascullaba en chino de forma que ni Rock podía entender con claridad "_No debería estar haciendo esto, pero me intriga cuanto va a demorar Revy en ir al rescate... Esperaremos_" El pensamiento no había alcanzado siquiera a abandonar su cabeza, cuando sintió a su lado el incómodo cambio de postura de su mujer… Entonces todo sucedió simultáneamente…

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA…!

-¡HIJA!

Kimi se incorporó en la hamaca, desgreñada, con ojos muy abiertos y rostro aterrorizado, en medio de su grito desgarrado… Revy se irguió de un salto, lista para todo. Saliendo de la cama corrió con una velocidad inusitada hacia la hamaca para envolver en un abrazo a la niña…

-Shhhhhh… Calma, hijita, fue solo una pesadilla…

-El hombre… el hombre de la…

-Estás con Rock y conmigo, hija… Tranquila, ya nadie va hacerte daño, nunca más…

El llanto de la niña y el arrullo cálido de Revy se fueron apagando al unisono en cuanto la crisis de la pesadilla fue amainando. Rock, en cuanto tuvo en alcance visual a su esposa, le hizo una seña clara que ella entendió al instante…

-Ven, hija, vamos a la cama… Dormiremos juntas y así estaremos mejor… Rock…

-Papá…

-De acuerdo… -Revy sonrió con ternura increíble ante los ojos de Rock al tiempo que cargaba en sus brazos a Kimi para sacarla de la hamaca- Papá dormirá aquí, porque no cabemos los tres juntos en la cama ¿De acuerdo?

Rock, ya cómodamente mecido por la hamaca, pudo ver el mudo y sonriente asentimiento de la niña al tiempo que Revy la acomodaba en el lecho justo a su lado. Instantes mas tarde el glorioso silencio del sueño y la tranquilidad inundaba de nuevo la cabaña "_Ahora sí. Somos los Okajima Liu. Y eso nada ni nadie va a poderlo cambiar_…" Los ojos de Rock al cerrarse, daban marco a una enorme sonrisa de contento.

Ooo

Tres días más tarde el Vuelo sin escalas de la Thai Airways despegaba sus ruedas de la tostada losa del Aeropuerto Internacional de Shuangliu, buscando cielo abierto rumbo a Bangkok, Tailandia. En una de las primeras filas de asientos de la primera clase, alguien finalmente soltó las manos de dos personas, que había tenido firmemente cogidas durante el despegue, porque el hecho de volar había comenzado a aterrarla.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

-¿Si, hija?

Rock y Revy habían contestado al unísono… Como si el título aplicado lo hubieran ostentado durante toda su vida…

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, Hija –Rock besó con dulzura la cabeza de Kimi- Vamos a casa.

El gigantesco avión tomó rectamente el rumbo suroeste, en un cielo casi virgen de nubes.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA ÉPOCA**

* * *

**ESTIMADOS LECTORES:**

Culmina aquí la primera mitad de este relato. Su extensión siempre en alza, en la medida que me dí cuenta de la cantidad de cosas lugares y paises sobre los que iba a desarrollarse esta historia conclusiva, hizo que finalmente me decidiera a relatar fraccionándola en dos épocas, la primera de las cuales entrego integra para su lectura. La segunda vendrá, tal como he insistido en relatos anteriores, en seguida, pero no inmediatamente. Con absoluta humildad espero su retroalimentación y comentarios

Hasta siempre

RealHunter


	6. 6- Cavilaciones

**SEGUNDA ****ÉPOCA**

"_Si ver a la pistolera y al negociante casados había causado sorpresa a toda Roanapur, una mayor provocó verlos convertidos en una familia establecida con todas las de la ley, con auto familiar estacionado a las afueras de una casa no menos familiar, en las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad, allí donde los grandes jefes llevaban una vida de ensueño muy distinta del caos criminal que aún domina la ciudad portuaria en sí. No faltaron voces que, nunca enfrente de ellos, manifestaron su incredulidad ante el intento de criar a la pequeña Kimi en un sitio como ese. Por desgracia, mucho más temprano que tarde tuvieron que darles la razón…"_

* * *

_**V.- CAVILACIONES**_

Treinta dias exactos que la mole insoslayable del edificio en cuyo acceso destacaba la brillante chapa dorada, que delataba en forma por demás cínica la existencia de la _Bougainville Trading Company Ltd, _permanecía en espeso y persistente silencio. La cruda realidad, sin embargo, daba cuenta que cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente en Roanapur la identificaba sin vacilar como el sanctasanctórum máximo del _Hotel Moscú, _ Y no era que aquella organización y su casa matriz permanecieran así por causa de alguna consigna militarizada estrictamente obedecida por sus habitantes y funcionarios de todo rango y calaña; más bien era el reflejo simétrico del estado mental de la mujer sin igual que definía allí dentro y mucho más allá de sus paredes todos los destinos, la vida, y por qué no decirlo, también la muerte.

Sofiya Pavlovena, cuyo nombre no se pronunciaba sino en corrillos silenciosos a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad y el puerto en sí, puesto que sabían que a ella le gustaba, y solo permitía que la nombrasen por un solo apelativo: _ Balalaika, _ no se apuraba ni tampoco presionaba a sus hombres, dejando en hombros de su fiel Sargento mayor Boris el manejo doméstico de toda la operación mientras le daba espacio a su mente para recorrer una y otra vez el fatídico camino recorrido hasta la desgraciada operación en Filipinas. Aquel arriesgado gambito con tan nulos resultados impactaba en forma por demás negativa la seguridad en sus capacidades y desempeño. No había obtenido sino el humo del último habano consumiéndose hasta desaparecer en el caldeado y húmedo aire de Manila, mientras el vuelo nocturno a Tailandia hacía la postrera llamada a sus pasajeros. "_Maldita sea… Everaldo Pactao nunca fue el hombre indicado para esta operación. Claro que como estaban las cosas, no existía otro camino más que reclutar al maldito simio para hacer el trabajo… No tenías escapatoria ni otra posibilidad salvo fiarse de él y cruzar los malditos dedos para que todo resultara, Sofiya_…" Envuelta en una finísima bata de seda de neutro color blanco, con el habano hecho brasa pareja y brillante en su punta, Se paseaba como un capitán experto en la penumbra de su lujoso despacho, sin equivocarse, esquivando con perfección todo el mobiliario que lo componía. Unos pasos más allá, un discreto y apenas entreabierto panel en la madera y el muro delataba la entrada a su dormitorio, donde podía verse apenas el efecto que aquellos treinta días en perpetua cavilación habían hecho en el orden y pulcritud militar que desde hace mucho tiempo formaban parte integral de su existencia.

"_Estuvimos tan cerca… Por el gran carajo, era un plan que si bien fue hecho con prisas, no presentaba fallo alguno… Y todo porque nunca pensé en que el maldito amarillo de Chang iba a involucrarse tan hasta el fondo_…" Habiendo sido una concesión del anterior ocupante del despacho, y que de labios para afuera mayormente no le importaba, su vista y su paseo lento y concentrado cayeron sobre el espejo de artístico y barroco marco que decoraba casi con temor una de las esquinas de su amplio espacio. Todos sus subalternos más cercanos, que estuvieron con ella desde su fulgurante paso por el Ejército Rojo sabían que ella los odiaba "_Se bien que esto daña, pero no puedo evitarlo… De haber salido bien, por el simple y llano encadenamiento de los sucesos, todavía estaría en Moscú, celebrando el éxito_…" En Roanapur nadie sabía bien que había pasado con aquella mujer formidable, pero los viejos delincuentes de cuello y corbata que conocían la segunda naturaleza de los negocios que se llevaban a cabo en aquel puerto, tenían al menos en mente que algún negocio no había salido todo lo bien que cabía esperar. La consecuencia lógica de todo eso es que el silencio les indicaba cautela y reflexión: Cerrar la boca a todo evento, y de paso proteger lo mejor posible sus flancos ante cualquier reacción desagradable que aquella mujer increíblemente peligrosa pudiese tener en respuesta a su aparente traspié. _"…Y celebrando y avanzando posiciones para mí y mi gente con el mismísimo Fiodor Klimovich Slevenin… El mismo General Slevenin que nos hizo saltar en plena noche casi sin habernos terminado de asegurar las Kalashnikov a la pierna en las afueras de Kabul…_" Todavía de frente al espejo, su mano izquierda fue despaciosamente hacia su rubio cabello. Con lentitud escalofriante sus dedos recorrieron las casi imperceptibles marcas de las cicatrices bajo sus ahora mal ordenadas crenchas "_Sin embargo, el comprendió más temprano que tarde que todo se estaba yendo al carajo, y se abrió a tiempo para evitar la catástrofe final_…" los dedos continuaron su recorrido alrededor de los parpados, mejilla y pómulo del mismo lado, allí donde las cicatrices eran sobradamente visibles… "_En ese tiempo militar, las decisiones eran militares, y se requería la mejor gente en el menor tiempo posible. Que mis sueños se hubieran quebrado en ese proceso era la menor de mis preocupaciones_…" girando con el desprecio impreso en el rostro, Balalaika giró sobre sus talones, bajando levemente el mentón, para proseguir su paseo "_Tanto mi padre como mi tío siempre me mantuvieron alejada de la milicia, y ahora no hago sino darles la razón. Pero era imposible escaparse de la historia familiar. Tirar al blanco y usar las armas eran casi como respirar entre los míos. Crecí soñando con representar a mi país como tiradora en unos Juegos Olímpicos, y ni siquiera la tragedia recurrente de mi familia me lo impidió. Ya me estaba probando la tenida para el desfile inaugural, puesto que había clasificado por derecho propio para representar al país en la competición de Tiro Varmint, y la federación ya había mandado la orden perentoria a la CZ de Checoslovaquia para que fabricaran un F-Class digno de mí. Incluso alcancé a tirar y a hacer unos cuantos ajustes al modelo de preproducción en el último viaje que logré hacer a Brno antes de los juegos. Luego vino la movilización y todo cambió. El brillante uniforme de desfile se convirtió en una tenida de camuflaje, y mi confiable F-Class en un pesado y potente Dragunov… Y los gritos del público en las gradas del Estadio Olímpico de Moscú, en los gritos de mis compañeros soldados y camaradas, en medio del fuego, la sangre, la arena y las balas que no sobraban en aquel Afganistán al principio de la invasión_…" Una ráfaga de dolor cruzó por su rostro, y la única salida posible para purgar aquello la encontró en el mullido refugio de su sillón ejecutivo. Sentándose lo más cómodamente que pudo en aquella oscuridad que dominaba su oficina, los recuerdos volvieron con fuerza creciente y devastadora "…_Perdí tanta gente en aquel tiempo loco en que no podías detenerte a pensar más que en la siguiente operación, en el preciso momento en que comprendimos que la marcha triunfal había terminado, y que dominar un país como ese no era coser y cantar… Golpeábamos duro y directo de frente, y nos daban por los flancos, y hasta la retaguardia, con la misma crueldad y falta de piedad que teníamos que usar con ellos… Éramos cada vez menos, y menos humanos nos estábamos volviendo en el proceso, como un zorro enloquecido intentando acabar con un hurón en el fondo de una madriguera_…" Le dio una calada fuerte y pareja al cigarro, y la luz de su brasa ardiente le iluminó el rostro, mostrando a las claras el gesto de pesadumbre que tal pensamiento había logrado desenterrar del soterrado recinto de sus recuerdos.

"_Ya estábamos allí, seguíamos ordenes, y por esas mismas ordenes, seguiríamos allí hasta que nos enviaran a otro sitio… La orden nunca llegó, y de pronto la Santa Madre Rusia comenzó a importar un carajo; Seguir vivos era la consigna, que muchos respetaron hasta la muerte…" _Balalaika cerro los ojos entre volutas de humo de su cigarro, mas no era este el causante de aquel repentino gesto "_Cosas como esa van dando como martillazos en el corazón de cualquier ser humano que se considere como tal, hasta que se vuelve tan duro que el peor de los crímenes y el peor de los pecados se convierten nada más y nada menos que en un camino para conseguir un fin. Si te aferras a la vida, matar a quien sea y cuando sea para mantenerte la vía despejada y que el muerto no seas tú no tiene igual en importancia. En cualquier situación de combate la mira del Dragunov pensaba aún menos que yo; un blanco era un blanco, quienquiera que fuese, y si no lo quitabas de en medio ellos te quitarían a ti en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad_…" Los ojos de la mujer se cerraron con mayor fuerza, y su cabeza descendió casi hasta su pecho " _Los Muyahidín se valían de todos los medios y todas las personas posibles… Mujeres y niños cayeron por mi mano, y pronto me di cuenta que aturdida por la fiebre de la guerra y el deseo de vivir, jalaba del gatillo sin pensar ni meditar en los alcances de mi proceder. Fue entonces que descubrí que me estaba deteniendo a pensar… Y ese fue el germen del fin de mi carrera militar_…"

Balalaika abrió los ojos de golpe "_Y tuvo que ser justo entonces que nos dieron esas órdenes equivocadas… por hacer la mierda que hice el mando superior hizo una escandalera solo comparable al ruido que hizo la Pravda el día que mi padre cayó en desgracia… Iba de camino a Kabul para tomar el vuelo a Moscú rumbo a mi Juicio Militar cuando los malditos muyahidines atacaron de improviso y el convoy se volvió una mierda de muertos, heridos, sangre y fierros retorcidos… Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, los centinelas me quitaron las esposas, me entregaron un kalashnikov que funcionaba como la mierda, cuatro cargadores, y me dijeron que peleara por mi vida. Yo no vi más camino que pedir apoyo aéreo, y hacerlo caer directo sobre nosotros para quitarnos de encima a los putos camelleros… Nunca supuse que el piloto del Hind tuviera el ojo tan vivo para golpearnos… Aquellas capsulas no eran simples bombas tontas, o por último simple napalm… Al desgraciado lo habían cargado con Termobáricas, y cuando se desató el infierno con el fuego consumiéndolo todo, incluso el oxígeno a mi alrededor, todo se me volvió oscuridad_…" Balalaika se echó hacia atrás en la mullida butaca, como si el simple gesto la ayudara a desenterrar aquel recuerdo traumático que sabía la había marcado de por vida. "_Volví de aquel horno infernal todavía ardiendo en mis ojos como si hubiera estado muerta en un túnel oscuro, despertada por unos alaridos que casi me volvieron loca y que ya no tenían nada de humanos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el caso es que había llegado a la Unidad de Quemados del Hospital Central Militar Vyshnevski en Moscú. Lo único a qué aferrarme en ese minuto atroz era que los gritos no provenían de mí, ya que luego de ver bajo las sabanas mi cuerpo hecho una masa hinchada en carne viva, apenas sostenido por un bastidor para quemados, y tan drogada para soportar lo insoportable del dolor que era todo mi mundo, que por eso, ante el asombro de los médicos, me eché a reír como una histérica_…" Una nueva calada al cigarro volvió a iluminar su rostro, y algo sospechosamente parecido a una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda brillando bajo la tenue luz, antes que con gesto brusco la apartara con su mano "_Motivos había de sobra para hacerlo: Resulté ser la única sobreviviente de aquella carnicería, y ya mucho más tarde tuve los testimonios de mis camaradas que salieron al rescate sin esperar órdenes. Yo tenía eso tan borrado de mi mente que apenas pude creer lo que me contaron. Se toparon con el convoy quemado y retorcido en pleno desierto, rodeado de mis carceleros y escoltas y de los muyahidines, todos hechos pelotas de carne y hueso carbonizado. Como yo sencillamente corrí para apartarme de aquel infierno, me encontraron casi a cincuenta metros del sitio de las explosiones. Tenía dos balazos en el cuerpo producto de los camelleros que habían intentado cazarme, y por la distancia, el fuego me alcanzó solo parcialmente. Muy pocas partes de el habían recibido quemaduras de tercer grado, y el resto estaba razonablemente sano, con muchas y extensas quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, tanto, que hasta logré conservar la mayor parte del cabello. El Paramédico del batallón se había lanzado a curarme como un endemoniado, y me contaron que yo apenas y me dejé vendar el rostro del lado derecho, que tenía muy lastimado. Solté el fusil todavía caliente, y caminando me subí sin ayuda alguna al helicóptero de rescate que habían mandado para evacuarme. Solo una vez que estuve sentada y muy seria en el interior, el shock hizo efecto y me desplomé como una muralla mal hecha. Pasé casi ocho meses en esa cámara de horrores del hospital, rehabilitándome y recibiendo un injerto tras otro para proteger mis heridas más profundas, y pese a la pericia de los matasanos, no lograron devolver la normalidad a las cicatrices que voy a cargar por el resto de la puta vida. Ya conocía demasiado bien el Statu Quo del Ejercito para saber que en cuanto pudiera hablar de corrido y caminar sin caerme, me llevarían derechito y sin piedad a una corte militar. Fue otra vez Slevenin, en uno de sus últimos actos en el mando, que le rogó y hasta puteó a su sabor al Estado Mayor del Ejército para que me dejaran en paz. Consideró, lo mismo que aquellos viejos carcamales, que todo lo que había pasado ya había sido castigo suficiente. Así fue que salí sin un rasguño pese a mi supuesto crimen, apenas viva, porque el descargo deshonorable y la mancha en la hoja de servicios sabía me iban a perseguir toda la vida_…" Con evidente desprecio por las normas de seguridad básicas, Balalaika se asomó a la noche descorriendo las gruesas cortinas que decoraban el ventanal de su despacho. Aquello no era propiamente una concesión algo barroca para su refinado gusto sino más bien un simple efecto físico que resguardaba el secretismo de sus operaciones. Cualquiera con un apenas mínimo entrenamiento en seguridad, sabía que los cortinajes gruesos y pesados como los de terciopelo evitan que se difunda la vibración de la voz sobre los objetos, por lo que no es posible captar por medios electrónicos pasivos cualquier conversación desde el exterior "_Es divertido, pero quién diría que iba a encontrar el éxito, la tranquilidad económica y las comodidades que tengo en un agujero como este, a medio mundo de Moscú, comparado con el agujero apestoso, infestado de cucarachas y sin calefacción que pude conseguir allá por los miserables y racionados copecs que tenía en el bolsillo. El colmo de todo vino del destartalado televisor que había en el cuarto. Por puro gusto de torturarme vi la competencia olímpica de tiro… Fue peor, porque las tipas que subieron al podio yo misma las había vencido en más de una oportunidad en las pocas competencias europeas a las que me dejaron ir*…" _Balalaika tomó aire profundamente, sin despegar la mirada de las multitudinarias luces del puerto_ "Ya nada podía ser peor, pensé en ese momento; sin empleo, sin un cobre, viviendo de la rabia y la tristeza por un sueño quebrado por cumplir con mi deber…Hasta que vino la afrenta final. Cuando todos los viejos compañeros de batallón, que compartieron mi destino por la desfachatez de aquellas ordenes, se les impidió como a mí asistir al funeral de un soldado sin igual como Sascha Kalinin, que encima murió durante una transferencia de unidad, en una emboscada de los camelleros, idéntica a la que casi me mata. Desde una distancia insultante y casi tratados como ladrones nos pudimos despedir entre el tronar lejano de los honores militares que yo sabía merecían todos los que me acompañaban en ese momento. Esa fue la gota que cambió todo en mí, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso_…"

Ooo

Llevaba ya algo más de una hora tumbada en el desordenado lecho, como desde hacía treinta días, sin más ánimo que el justo y suficiente como para mantenerse en movimiento. Un nuevo habano decoraba sus labios, ocupados nada más que en mantener viva la brasa al tope del cigarro, porque su mente no estaba ocupada en absolutamente nada más… Hasta que los recuerdos volvieron con fuerza, como intentando mostrarle el camino nuevamente…

"_Ya no podía más conmigo misma, y a la salida del cementerio, alejada de todo y de todos, hasta pensé en buscar algún puente sobre el Moskva y tirarme de el para acabar con todo de una vez… Solo que Afganistán me había enseñado a amar la vida como solo una guerra puede hacerlo con un ser humano, y pegarme un tiro o saltar de un puente seguía siendo una salida en extremo cobarde para mí. No contaba entonces con aquella extraña llamada telefónica que cambió mi destino y mi vida…_

_-¿Qué mundo te corre, Balalaika?_

_-¿General Slevenin?_

_-Me parece que ambos ya estamos fuera del servicio, Balalaika… ¿No era así que te bautizaron tus camaradas paracaidistas, Capitán Pavlovena? Sonando dulce como una canción de amor…_

_-…O capaz de cortar tus dedos si tocabas las cuerdas sin cuidado… ¿A que debo el honor de la llamada, Camarada Slevenin?_

_-¿Qué te parecería ejercitar esos músculos de soldado e iniciar una guerra, Balalaika?_

…_Estuve a punto de caer de la silla de sorpresa… Y de las carcajadas que la insólita propuesta me causaron. "…La organización carece de buenas conexiones en el sudeste asiático, y el nivel de los negocios que pueden generarse ahí no es despreciable para nosotros…"_

_-¿Y cómo encajo yo ahí, Camarada Slevenin?_

_-Nada que no puedas o sepas manejar, Balalaika. Nuestros socios comerciales de la Tríada nos han dejado la puerta abierta para instalarnos en un puertucho de Tailandia que está al completo bajo su cuidado… Hasta la Bofia trabaja para ellos en ese agujero. Nos han dicho que si tenemos un grupo valiente y capaz de hacerse el espacio para defender el negocio, ellos mirarán para el lado y nos dejaran trabajar. Funcionan bajo una especie de tregua pactada entre todas las organizaciones que ya están sacando su tajada del Triángulo Dorado y otros negocios, como las putas tailandesas, que tienen buen precio de mercado…_

"_Ni más ni menos… Slevenin y sus huevos de acero para hacer propuestas, dar ordenes y negociar con una Makarov apoyada en tu cabeza, entraban de nuevo en mi vida. Nunca había pensado en dedicarme al delito para encarrilar mi aporreada existencia, pero ahora era distinto. Iba a ganar dinero, iba a tener la posibilidad de cuidar de mis hombres nuevamente, ellos iban a tener la oportunidad de una vida mejor, y lo que menos importaba era que iba a hacerlo en nombre de la Capa Roja*…"_

_-Ire, Camarada Slevenin, pero tengo mis reglas…_

_-Me muero de ganas por saber cuáles son…_

_-No estoy bromeando, Camarada Slevenin. Primero, necesito que ubique por mí al Sargento Mayor Boris Radchenko. El quedó en Afganistán cuando yo salí de allí._

_-Imaginé que preguntarías por él, Balalaika. Está hace dos días en el Hospital militar central. Sobrevivió por los pelos a una emboscada de los camelleros, y dentro de una semana más estará en condiciones de salir…_

_-Perfecto. Yo me haré cargo de que quede trotando como un percherón… La segunda, es que no moveré mis huesos de aquí sin los miembros de mi batallón que cayeron en desgracia conmigo…_

_-Dijiste que ibas con ellos hasta el final arriba del Tupolev en las afueras de Kabul, y lo acepto…_

_-Y tercero… No aceptaré ni un solo puto gangster entre mis hombres…_

_-Epa, Balalaika. Hay cosas sobre las cuales no te toca decidir…_

_-Lo dije y lo mantengo, Camarada Slevenin. Lo aceptas, o me dejas en paz y te buscas a otro para que te haga el trabajo. Voy a hacerlo, que no te quepa duda, pero esto será trabajo de militares, hecho por militares y de forma militar. Estamos trabajando para y con la Capa Roja, pero nada más…_

_-¿Querrás decir, el "Hotel Moscú", Balalaika?_

_-¿Hotel Moscú?_

_-Así es como hemos bautizado una vieja bañera de concreto en las afueras del puerto. Era el Hotel de oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas japonesas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y es tan grande, que nadie se ha atrevido a invertirle dinero para volverlo útil. Se lo hemos comprado a la Tríada, y será tu cuartel general en Tailandia…_

"…_Hotel Moscú… Comencé a paladear el nombre, y de inmediato me gustó. Tenía ingenio, fuerza y presencia, y era eso justamente lo que iba yo a hacer en Tailandia…"_

_-Tienes tres semanas y no más. Reúne a tu gente, y danos tu lista de materiales. el María Szaleska está siendo habilitado para ser tu base flotante, y saldrá en ese plazo de Vladivostok. Te llamará más tarde uno de mis hombres para darte los detalles. Bienvenida a bordo, Balalaika…_

"_Exactamente tres días después, tiempo en que casi me gasté la oreja colgada del teléfono en averiguaciones y contactos, en una arboleda fuera de la vista de los curiosos en el Parque Gorki, mis hombres y yo nos reencontramos, y tuvimos la confirmación que la camaradería de la sangre es más fuerte que cualquier organización o ejército del mundo. Boris, que todavía lucía casi en carne viva la cicatriz en el rostro que le recordaría por siempre Afganistán como a mí, los organizó como solo él era capaz… Así, los rechazados que Rusia despreció, partieron a jugarse la vida en un mundo nuevo como entonces era Roanapur_…"

La noche transcurría sorprendentemente rápido, tanto, que Balalaika se sobresaltó un poco al ver la claridad del amanecer a través del tenue espacio entre las cortinas de su dormitorio "_Cuando llegamos, el palurdo de Pactao se identificó solo como el objetivo a batir… Mis hombres y yo tardamos solo meses en desbaratar sus operaciones, arrinconarlo, y dejarlo en posición óptima para destruirlo sin apelación. Tuvo que ser la inoportuna intervención del desgraciado de Chang y su retórica conciliatoria pidiendo que lo dejara irse del puerto, la que me obligó a asignarle la siguiente prioridad… Yo sabía que si lo quitaba de en medio mi margen de maniobra podría llegar a ser tan grande que la ciudad y buena parte de Tailandia estarían bajo nuestro control. Eso implicaba una guerra a escala aún mayor… Slevenin, esperando que aprendiera de mis errores, cerró la boca y me dejó actuar. Solo cuando Dutch me sacó del agua con un balazo en el costado luego de la pelea con el chino cabrón, comprendí que algunas cosas en esta guerra sin uniformes pero si con muertos de ambos bandos, tienen su tiempo para madurar y ponerse en práctica_…"

Balalaika se sentó de golpe en la cama. Algo por fin había encontrado el camino en su mente para iluminar el embrollo de ideas y recuerdos que la había mantenido silenciosa y acosada durante treinta días completos. Aplastando con fuerza excesiva el habano apagado en su mano contra el cenicero ya lleno sobre su mesa de noche, Sofiya dejó caer la bata por sus hombros, y soltando su cabello, caminó desnuda y sin recato alguno hacia el cercano cuarto de baño.

El agua cayó, tibia y misericordiosa sobre el cuerpo surcado de cicatrices de aquella mujer, que sin embargo no le quitaban ni sabor ni encanto a su potente belleza física "_Es entonces el tiempo de ponerse en movimiento. Si funcionó con el palurdo de Pactao, entonces funcionará de nuevo en esta situación_…" El vapor del agua caliente difundiéndose por el cuarto de baño encubrió sus pensamientos. Cuando el chorro de la ducha se cortó, el vapor acumulado dio paso a una fresca y dinámica Balalaika, otra vez en posesión del duro y decidido talante y rostro que todos en Roanapur habían aprendido a respetar y temer. Con estudiado gesto y porque no decirlo, plena vanidad femenina, escogió su ropa interior, su calzado, y cuando se sintió segura de su elección, descolgó del cercano armario una de sus tenidas sastre rojas, sus preferidas, y que ya se había convertido en su marca de fábrica durante su estancia en la ciudad. Satisfecha de su apariencia, y tomando su fiel capote militar de uno de los sitiales en la esquina de su cuarto, salió de él dando un fuerte portazo rumbo a su escritorio.

"_Un cerco es una situación táctica que puede ser tan perfecta como resulte la fiabilidad, rapidez y certeza de la información acerca de tu enemigo_…" Echándose hacia adelante en la mullida butaca, Balalaika tomó un habano de su caja al centro de su macizo escritorio. Con precisión artística cortó su punta, y luego lo encendió con lento gesto, hasta que la brasa ardió pareja y brillante entre sus dedos. Reaccionando al instante, se acercó al teléfono entre el humo de la primera calada "_Primero vamos a obtener toda la información posible acerca de él… Luego de analizarla, escogeré el mejor punto desde donde comenzar a cercarlo… Cuando ya no tenga escapatoria, lo cogeré del cuello y me dirá todo cuanto yo quiera saber…"_

,

-Boris

-¿Capitana?

-Llama a la mucama. Que me traiga el desayuno y que luego limpie mi cuarto… Y, Boris…

-¿Sí, Capitana?

-Ven tú también… Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

**LA CAPA ROJA: **También conocida como_ Organisatya_ u _Organizatiya_, es la cúpula máxima de la Mafia Rusa. Todas las organizaciones dentro del territorio de la actual Federación y sus naciones asociadas responden, cooperan y comercian de una u otra forma con ella.

**NOTA:**

*_La realidad, adaptada a las necesidades dramáticas de este capítulo, es que la competición Varmint como tal, producto del Boicot de las naciones occidentales contra los juegos de Moscú en 1980, nunca se llevó a cabo. En rifle solo se efectuaron competencias en rifle 50 metros tendido y tres posiciones, y Blanco Móvil 10 metros. Debido a la falta de participantes las competencias fueron mixtas. Ninguna mujer alcanzó el podio en esa ocasión._


End file.
